The Tale of the Black Reaper
by Deadzior
Summary: This is a story of a young boy, which got pulled into the supernatural by suffering an ultimate loss.On the quest of vengeance his path will be filled with strife and the 3 factions will experience the long forgotten terror once more although they had awoke the Dark Lord again. Rated M for Mature Themes , Strong OC.
1. The Birth of the Black Reaper

**Here i present you the overhauled chapter 1 ;) ^^**

(Chapter 1 : The Birth of the Black Reaper)

The story of the cursed boy starts in 1715 in a lovely village of Bibury stationed near the woods and hills of Cotswold.

The boy's name was Nero Khan he had a build of 5/1 and a shortcut silver hair that looked like hedgehog hair followed by untypical piercing red eyes and as the young boy he was currently at his age of twelve he lived with his mother Annette and his father Robert also he had a lovely sister named Blanche.

Currently in a rainy afternoon Nero was helping his dad Rob in doing the chores at their wheat farm, since the Khan family farm was the major supplier of wheat to the local mill they did have a lot of work. Thanks to that Nero had a lot of physical activity which worked well at his advancing physique. When the Son and Father duo finished the tiresome job they went home to eat their dinner and head of to sleep since it was already past midnight.

Then the most unexpected thing happened to the poor boy and his family after their lovely dinner. The birth of the infamous Reaper that bears the most hatred towards the world and the god which rules over it.

* * *

 **(House of the Khan Family, 0:15 Am, April 15th 1715)**

It was during the moment which Nero tried to get some good sleep after a tiresome day of work the most gruesome and tragic moment of his life came over to him.

"Nero! Annette! Blanche! Get to the dining room right now! Something terrible is happening at the village! Rob Shouted

"What is happening honey?" Annette said with a face filled with worry.

"Dad why are you shouting so loud I'm scared." Blanche said with a face full of fear

"So here goes a night of good sleep." Nero said with an annoyed expression on his face

Well the sight which the family saw from behind the window filled them with dread. The most of the Village was burning and the fellow villagers screamed and run for their lives while flying beings that resembled the Angels from the Bible wrecked Havoc onto the Village.

* * *

 **(At the same time in the Bibury Village)**

Countless spears made of light rained at the innocent people killing them on spot. Their homes burning alive the families inside them choking from the smoke and burning to their hopeless deaths from a godly crusade at their homes which they couldn't defend.

The local Militia tried to act and had been slaughtered afterwards as well. Powerless men picking out pitchforks and sickles throwing them at the Angels and only seeing them break apart at contact with their godly skin. Amidst the Chaos a church Priest was screaming.

"THE ALMIGHTY FALLEN ANGELS HAD STEPPED UPON OUR VILLAGE PURGING OUR LIVES FOR THE SINS OF HUMANITY! OH DEAR GOD IT IS THE DAY OF JUDGMENT UPON US! FEAR IT NOT ! WE ARE THE LOST LAMBS THAT WILL JOIN OUR LOVING GOD AND REJOICE IN HEAVEN!"

The running villagers cringed in despair after hearing the mad rants of their once enlightened Priest and as they turned around to watch the priest he got impaled by the light spear filled with so much power it made his body explode in a gory fashion leaving his guts spilled on the ground with his head impaling itself at the steel cross at the top of the Church.

Amidst the chaos the Militia captain gathered his last squad of fifteen men at the old mill and commanded them to shoot arrows at the Angels in a feeble attempt of retaliation. The leader of the Fallen group saw that and descended upon them just at the middle of the formation disrupting it and causing the troops to scatter around in fear. Then the Captain spoke

"What is the reason of this attack? Why do you slaughter innocent people? What is your purpose Angel?"

Then the Fallen one have spoken for the first time at the Village

"Reason? Purpose? Why should I explain my purpose to a lesser creature like you? You will die here along with your men completely hopeless and furthermore your death will be our form of entertainment! Isn't that a marvelous idea? You humans are worthless and only act as cattle and replacements in the true world of beings far and far away from your comprehension."

"This is madness this can't be happening... What was the reason for our lives then...to just be killed as cattle?" Interjected the Captain with a hopeless look in his eyes

"Yes that's the reason! Now let me hear your final screams as your death will be an impalement!" Angel answered

Just as the scared men tried to move a muscle the body of their captain has been thrown in the air and got impaled on a pitchfork piercing his abdomen and damaging his spine in a show of blood. With his last words the Captain said.

"Run a...wa...y don't let them take joy in their do...ing..." The poor captain didn't manage to finish his last words since his head has been severed from the body and rolled to his own men's feet. Horrified at the sight they started to run only getting a mad laughter from the Angel behind them.

"RUN AWAY PUNY HUMANS YOU WILL DIE WITHOUT HOPE! DRAWN IN YOUR OWN DESPAIR. YOU WILL CRY AND BEG THE PATHETIC GOD FOR MERCY AND IT SHALL NOT BE GIVEN!"

A moment later a five men fallen angel squad descended to their leader.

"Master Kokabiel we have located our target." Said one of the Fallen

"Oh? Where is it?" Replied Kokabiel

"At the outskirts of the village near the wheat fields my lord. Should we head there and cut off their escape routes?" Asked the Squad Captain

"That won't be needed. My right hand Andrew is attending to it right now. As a gift for being loyal to me I shall grant you the opportunity to kill the running cattle in my name." Answered Kokabiel

With no more encouragements needed the fallen squad dispatched for their new found prey.

"Well I will let the madness continue for the time being and afterwards I will complete my task on killing the remnants of the Schtauffen once and for all." Said Kokabiel to himself laughing like a giddy child.

* * *

 **(House of the Khan family, 0:30 Am)**

"Oh lord….why is this happening to us." Said Annette with a face full of tears

Poor Blanche didn't even had any courage to muster a word at the dreadful site while Nero said.

"We need to evacuate from the village ! I don't even know what brought as this fate but at least we should try to survive." Nero said

"As always my son you can stay calm and collected in the face of Danger although beings we are facing right now are Fallen Angels the Angels which got thrown away from Heaven due to their atrocities. I always hoped this sight will never come back to me but it seems it is my fate." Rob spoke

"Father what the hell are you talking about? How do you know these beings and foremost why you didn't tell us that they do exist? I always thought the geezers at the Church were insane." Nero asked with a face full of anger

"I'm sorry my son. The reason i never told you the truth was the fact that I wanted you, Blanche and your mother to stay safe from this side of the world. It only brought suffering to my past and I lost many people which I cared about in fights just as this. The problem is they came for us or rather you." Rob Answered back to his son

"What the hell father!? I'm just a normal boy which lives in this village. Or rather lived since it's burning alive in front of my eyes." Nero said with a thoughtful look

"There is no time to explain it my son. Head on to the basement and hide right this instant while I and your mother and Blanche will take another way out. I want you to find a dark box inside of it and examine it after this hell ends. You will find the truth about yourself, about the world and as well my past. I don't take no as an excuse! Get away now!" Rob stated with a serious tone

Nero rushed inside the basement while Blanche hid herself in a wardrobe next to the table. Just as his Father wanted to unleash his forgotten powers a Fallen Angel burst out from the roof and landed before them.

"I'm the Cadre Fallen Angel the Mighty Kokabiel! I've came to wipe out the damned line of Schtauffen once and for all!" Shouted Kokabiel

* * *

 **(At the same time, In the basement)**

"So where is this goddamn box father has told me about I need to get it fast and hide." Thought Nero in a rush

Just as Nero was almost finished in searching the whole basement he found the ornate black box hidden behind a hole in the corner. After crawling inside he found out that inside the hole was a small room along with many weapons, war equipment and things he never saw before.

"Oh fuck me... There it is! Now to find out the truth…" Nero didn't manage to finish his inner thoughts after he heard the shout of an unknown person above the basement saying. " I'm the Cadre Fallen Angel the Mighty Kokabiel! I've came to wipe out the damned line of Schtauffen once and for all!"

"Shit... FUCK. So my parents didn't manage to flee in time. What should I do now? I can't go back there since this will be a sure suicide and their sole sacrifice in vain. Why didn't I realize it earlier... why this had to happen." Nero thought with a solemn look

Now the only choice the boy had left was to listen to the exchange above him.

* * *

 **(At the Dining Room)**

"I knew that this day would surely come you fallen wretch. The true successor of the line is out of your reach and he's not here so you only have us to deal with." Replied Rob with a face full of inner anger

"Honey...WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Shouted Annette

"Get away Annette I will stall him for you and Blanche to escape!" Replied Rob with a shout

"No you don't." Replied a Voice of another Fallen Angel that just arrived at the house

"Do you think you can escape my judgment you puny human?" Interjected Kokabiel with a face full of pride and inner joy at the fear of the couple

"Don't worry Master Kokabiel this lesser lifeforms will never escape your wrath. And I will make sure it will stay that way." Said the unknown Fallen

"Your help will not be needed. Go back to the Village and slaughter the rest of the humans so there will be no survivors." Kokabiel replied

"As you wish master." And the Fallen flown away to finish his dirty work

"So the time has come for you Robert Schtauffen! Or should I say Robert Khan now! Did you think that with changing your surname and deleting your existence from the grand records we wouldn't find you? HAHAHA! THAT'S WHY I LAUGH AT YOU LESSER LIFEFORMS. YOU ARE TRULY PUNY FOR YOUR POWERLESS EXISTENCE." Shouted Kokabiel with a mad smile on his face

"Fuck you Kokabiel even if we die today you still won't erase our line and our son will come for your shitty head one day!" Replied Robert with a face of pride and afterwards he shouted something that silenced Kokabiel and struck fear into his heart.

"WE WERE ALWAYS THE HORROR IN THE EYES OF THE THREE FACTIONS. YOU FEAR OUR LINEAGE AND TREMBLE IN FACE OF OUR POWER AND SOON THE NEW DARK LORD WILL SLAUGHTER YOUR KIND FOR THE DEEDS YOU'VE DONE TODAY!"

"Stand with me my wife. We will die today but from the after world we will clap at his dying moments when he will lose everything he holds dear in his wretched life." Said Robert with pride

"So be it my husband. It's a shame that we will end our lives at such a moment. It seems God truly hates us for what we are." Annette replied with a solemn look

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN AND I SAID EARLIER YOUR LINE ENDS HERE ALONG WITH YOUR DAUGHTER IN THAT WARDROBE OF YOURS!" Kokabiel shouted with rage and hurled a gigantic spear of light onto the couple blowing up the room and killing Nero's parents along with his sister in the process.

"Finally it is done...well almost since one of the children was not in here but oh well at least he's completely alone and will surely die without help here...HAHAHAHAHHA!" Said Kokabiel with an insane laugh taking flight afterwards and only stopping for a moment to enjoy the sight of the destroyed village that brought a smile to his face.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later, Inside the basement)**

Inside of it sitting on the chair in the hidden room was Nero crying over his deceased family and his lack of power to do anything against it, while being afraid to even leave the basement he started to take more focus at the contents located at the room. Besides the Weapons and Clothes that looked like mercenary gear he noticed a diary has been laying on the desk with a letter near it.

" **My dear son if you will ever enter this place it means I'm no longer in the world of living and my past had sadly caught up to me. No matter what it takes don't give in to despair and open the black box to find out about who you truly are and my past which i never wanted to tell you about. And remember even if we're gone we will always watch over you and stay by your side. Your Father Robert Schtauffen the former mercenary "Reaper"**

" **PS: all the equipment is yours to take treat it well."**

"The former mercenary…. Reaper? A fancy name it truly suited father well...hehehehe... No matter it takes I can't even form a smile anymore. Well I can at least check out the equipment and afterwards open the box as Father told me to." Nero said

At the wall in the corridor of the room various things had been placed around starting from a dark leather jacket with a hoodie and near it was a mask that looked like a laughing skull.

On the lower parts of the corridor lied a strange sword which has an ornately etched base, and appears to be modeled after the German Großes Messer (lit. "Great Knife"), but its unique feature is it has been specially customized with some sort of gear that shifts on turns.

"Oh... This fancy guy looks interesting!" Said Nero with new found enthusiasm to the strange sword.

As the curious boy picked up the blade and tried twisting the handle something unimaginable happened! The blade roared and it started to heat up rapidly for unknown reason to the boy.

"How is this even possible! What is this sound…(twist...twist….WRRHRHRH!) Holy fuck it's like a scream of some sort of beast!... And wait I can see steam coming from the blade and wait is that fire?" Just as Nero thought about the subject he saw a note which lied near the wall where the blade was located.

" **So you checked up the fancy sword huh? I knew it would pique your interest. It is a special sword made by a blacksmith named Agnus that used some unknown form of magic to make it work like this, when you heat up the blade enough you can cut almost through anything like butter through the sheer temperature of it, also when you make a horizontal slash when it heats to critical levels (It will scream a lot.) It will spew a condensed liquid that flames up on its route causing some high level destruction around you. Be careful with it."**

 **Your dear Father Robert**

 **PS: Also the jacket and the mask are special as well. You will find out what I mean in due time.**

"Well father you sure surprised me a lot with this." Thought Nero with a small smile

As the boy wondered about the great equipment he thought about the box contents as well so with sheer interest in mind he opened it. In the box there was a pitch black right hand gauntlet with some sort of eye located near the finger sockets closed for now.

"Well i have nothing to lose so it's worth a check." The boy said

After encasing his hand in the gauntlet out of nowhere the eye opened and examined the boy and afterwards it said.

"You're a descendant of the first Dark Lord and thy worthy of wielding us…"

"What? A Dark Lord? And most importantly what or who are you?" Asked Nero shocked to the core.

And suddenly the gauntlet shouted with all its power.

" **WE ARE THE GEAR OF DAMNATION! WE POSSESS THE POWER OF THE MOST UNIMAGINABLE DARKNESS ONCE CALLED THE ABYSS IN THE ANCIENT TIMES RULED AND USED BY THE FIRST DARK LORD CALLED SIEGFRIED SCHTAUFFEN ! WE ARE THE ANCIENT DEMONS OF THE DARKEST OF TIMES CREATED FROM THE PURE DARKNESS AT THE DAYS OF NOTHINGNESS. FEARED BY THE TRUE CREATOR AND GODS THEMSELVES! WE ARE THE FORCE THAT BRINGS CARNAGE AND DESTRUCTION UPON THOSE WHICH OUR WIELDER SEES AS ENEMIES! YOU WILL ASCEND HOST AND YOU WILL BE THE NEW DARK LORD OF THIS TIMELINE! WE SHALL GRANT YOU AN IMMORTAL BODY NOT BOUNDED BY LIFE AND DEATH AND YOUR AGE SHALL BE LOCKED AT THE AGE OF YOUR PRIME! YOU WILL BE REBORN AS AN ANCIENT DEMON WHICH WIELDS THE DAMNED POWERS OF THE ABYSS ALONG WITH THE LEGENDARY BLADE THAT STROUGHT FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF OUR ENEMIES!**

The shocked boy didn't even had time to interject as an unknown rift started to suck him inside along with everything in the room. Nero started to fall into a dark pit and passed out in the process.

* * *

 **(At an Unknown place, Time Unknown)**

Nero woke up and after opening his dazed eyes he started to examine the surroundings of the place he got dropped in.

The boy has been placed in a some sort of dark castle in a place filled with darkness and a ghastly sky with a perfect silence around the place he couldn't hear anything as if the whole place has been dead for a long time. After standing up and moving a few steps forward the room started to sparkle with light from the torches located near the ceiling platforms.

And then the boy saw a figure shrouded in a cloak of darkness, sitting in a scary looking throne decorated with skulls in a gray tone. So Nero went forward to the throne to check out if the strange being is dead or not.

Just as the boy was near to the being he recalled the words the gauntlet spoke to him.

" **(THE FIRST DARK LORD CALLED SIEGFRIED SCHTAUFFEN!)** "

So Nero out of nothing left asked the being.

"Siegfried Schtauffen the first Dark Lord is that you?"

The being didn't answer for some time and as the boy stepped closer the aforementioned being opened its eyes and answered.

"Indeed I'm child and so it seems the gear told you about my existence?"

"Only your name and title." Nero answered

Then the now revealed Siegfried pondered in his thoughts and said the following along with his figure and posture being revealed to the boy. He was a tall man with 6/1 height with long white hair cascading from his back and glowing red eyes with a dark dot in the center of it. Almost the same as the gauntlet one although it differed by the feral slit on it.

"Well then allow me to tell you my story along with the facts you strive to know about."

"How do you know that sir Siegfried?" Nero Said

"Oh don't call me by sir just Sieg or Siegfried will suffice and you asked me how do I know what you desired?"

The boy nodded.

"I watched you from here at the moment of your birth Nero as you are my true descendant in our family line. Before you try to interject me i also saw what happened in Bibury and I'm as mad as you are. You had a loving mother and a great father and a young sister which had a shiny road ahead of her. And your father was a great man as well. I will tell you the tale about his past as well his former line of work..."

Nero couldn't hold it enough and interjected with a shout

"Why didn't you help us Sieg! You could save them from that fate!"

Then Siegfried with a sad look on his face replied to the boy.

"Sadly I couldn't since I'm sealed in this realm by the Biblical God for my doings in the past. And I couldn't lend my powers to your father since he wasn't compatible with them. Due to this he didn't inherit my powers and the connection with the Abyss as well, although you are the one born with a connection to it. At that time you didn't have the gauntlet and your body wasn't ready for such power as mine. Do you remember what the gear said to you about being reborn?"

Nero nodded and answered.

"Yes it said I will be reborn as an ancient demon with an immortal body to the doings of time and my age will be locked at the days of my prime. Is that what you meant?

Sieg nodded and answered as well.

That's correct although the final choice regarding this matter is up to you Nero. You will lose your humanity and you will be bound to an eternal life although you can be killed by the most powerful holy weapons like the True Longinus and powers as well. And your body can sustain wounds although they will be healed in a method I will describe later. Remember no matter what you choose I will always be here to support you in your journey as for me you're just as my child. So what is your answer?"

Nero thought about the things Sieg told him. Being something else than human scared the boy and in the same time fascinated him and before he could think about the matter more he recalled what happened today. What he lost in a glimpse of a moment the answer could be only one for the boy.

"I accept my fate Sieg if your power and my new body will help me avenge my loss and slay Kokabiel I will gladly accept it with open hands. I have nothing else left in my life. Oh well almost since you're here with me at least." Nero answered with a sly smile

Sieg was shocked at the statement of the boy. It was almost as his own fate at his early days replayed itself right before his eyes, so as of it Sieg asked again.

"Tell me one more thing Nero what do you think of God after this atrocity happened to you?."

Nero answered right away without even a thought before it.

"I despise him. I HATE HIM! HE BROUGHT NOTHING BUT SUFFERING TO US TO OUR FAMILY! HE CREATED HUMANS TO LET THEM SUFFER AND BE SLAIN LIKE CATTLE FOR HIS OWN TWISTED GAME! EVEN HIS OWN CHILDREN WHICH HE CAST AWAY FROM HEAVEN DID ONLY BRING TORMENT AND SUFFERING TO US! What else can I think of him Sieg? I only want him to die in front of my eyes along with Kokabiel and the rest of the Fallen race they deserve more than death for their doings and if that's my fate to bring the judgment for my suffering then so be it. I will be a walking mass of hatred and without remorse I will strike them down and then my life will be complete."

Sieg wasn't exactly surprised by the sudden outburst of the boy. Well it was to be expected although by watching the boy and seeing the never ending hatred in his eyes he again saw a flashback of his old self. Because children of god took everything from his life as well just by the sole fact that he was human cattle and his old medieval town was an eyesore in their point of view. Just to make Nero feel better he told him a shocking fact.

"Well Nero the God which we both hated with all our hearts is already dead..."

Nero was to say the least. Shocked to the core and he couldn't say a word and then Sieg continued.

"As your father told you earlier the 3 factions from the Bible truly exist I mean the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils alike. 600 years ago there was a big war between the 3 factions and God died back then along with the Satans from Ars Goetia. The fallen kind suffered heavy losses upon its population but the leaders prevailed."

Siegfried told Nero the whole story about the factions as well the 3rd great war and him taking part in it as well. He has been sealed by God in his final moments after Siegfried mortally wounded him with his cursed blade Soul Edge and afterwards he has been banished to the Abyss.

As Nero listened to the story he had many questions but the most crucial ones were the ones regarding the weapon that managed to kill a God and as well what the Abyss truly is.

"Sieg can I ask you a question?" Nero interjected

"Yes what is it?" Sieg replied

"What exactly Soul Edge is and what is this place we are in now I mean the Abyss?"

Siegfried with a thoughtful look started to tell yet another tale to the boy.

"To actually start the tale I will need to tell you about my past and how I found the blade. So to start it my dear boy I experienced almost the same loss as you did. Although in my case the whole town and our family castle has been destroyed to dust only because it was located near a war zone in the 3rd Great War.

Well these beings treated our town as a mere crossfire that couldn't be avoided. Each side thought that their objective was just. So they didn't mind that a whole town with over 30000 people got destroyed leaving me as the only survivor of the outburst... When the battle seized I went to check the battlefield and on the middle of a blood soaked hill I saw a blade embedded onto it.

It called me to pick it up and if I do so it will fulfill the dream of my revenge.

Strange as it was the blade was ordinary to a fault. Well on the first sight of it, after I picked it up I experienced the biggest trial in my new found purpose of life. The Blade tried to take over my mind and drive me insane. It almost succeeded its task, but after almost passing out I experienced a flashback of what happened that day. I found a drive to survive its wicked power to fulfill my vengeance.

After trying to resist the evil will of the blade for 15 hours straight... It suddenly stopped and said that I'm worthy to wield it and burst out a beam of bright light onto the sky. Thus creating the Seed of Evil which afterwards I ate as the blade told me too.

Now what exactly was the blade and what did the Seed of Evil did you may ask?"

Nero nodded after listening to the whole story

"The blade was forged as an ordinary one with nothing special about it, but after being bathed in blood and hatred countless times the sword turned into a demonic weapon and gained a wicked soul called Inferno. Those who grasp its hilt are unable to escape its curse, as its spirit invades the mind like a parasite and drives its wielder insane. Its blade soaks in blood and power and it remains a polished red, also it's distinguished by the animate eye located near the handle of the blade. I was the first wielder that resisted the curse and broke the meaning of the legend." Siegfried took a break and resumed, after a short while

Thus, I've been deemed worthy of wielding it. Normally the blade would corrupt the wielder and suck his life out along with his soul to suffer in eternal torment.

Now moving towards the seed subject... Well after eating it I learned the truth about the sole creation of the world. There was once only darkness and light and the true creator created the world with using both of the aforementioned elements.

The remaining powers of light forged heaven which later the Biblical God resided in possessing a fraction of true creator's power, while the everlasting darkness was used to forge the realm of the Abyss which we reside in as of now.

Biblical god created hell which was deemed as the location of the darkness which was indeed false. And the realm of the Abyss with the most wicked souls and the most corrupt power of the true darkness has been forgotten, after digesting the seed I could warp myself onto the Abyss just as I warped you inside here as well by the link of the gauntlet. Later than you may now the human realm was created which worked as a neutral field for the humans to live…"

After listening to Siegfried's story Nero had a lot to ask about the subject but as he wanted to interject for a little while Sieg read the boy intentions like an open book and said.

"After I finish my tale you will have the opportunity to ask me out about everything Nero just let me finish." Sieg said with a sly smile

"So to finish the story!" Sieg said

"After coming to the Abyss I've found out that by being Soul Edge's true wielder I could roam the place freely without being sentenced to death by the corruption around here. Then I found this place but it was only a dimly lit altar with the gauntlet residing on it.

By picking up the gauntlet I've gained the powers of the Damnation Gear later after my evolution to an ancient demon. It let me control this realm freely and create things I wanted to make. This sole castle is the memento of our older one. Created by my will alone. Then the Souls of the Damned told me the truth about my destiny of being the First Dark Lord to roam the earth. To make it simple the whole Abyss as well as its power are the same as the first darkness at the times of the true creator. I've trained at this place since the passing of time was a lot slower in here then as of the realm of the living. I trained here for 10 years not aging a single bit while in the world above me 300 years had already passed.

I've grasped the power of the Abyss making it mine to control as well as further empowering the blade by letting it consume the souls of the damned in this realm. Later I've managed to manifest my armor. But as you see I lack the helmet as of now because after being sealed I couldn't manifest its true power any longer.

And at the moment that happened 600 years ago I've made myself known on the culmination of the war. I've declared the Dark Lord has stepped on the land to punish the higher beings for tormenting the humanity. I've managed to slaughter 350000 men that day... Along with the Biblical God and the Satans as well. Although God in his final moments using the last fractions of his power and managed to banish me to the Abyss forever without a chance to ever leave it again.

After the events of that day I watched from here at the progress of the humanity and the changes of the world, along with seeing my wife giving birth to my child which later managed to save our family line from extinction. Then after 3 decades your father has been born. At his age of 12 I managed to get in contact with him in his Mindscape. Your father was a child of war. He had lost everything just as us and managed to survive in the harsh reality making himself known as the Mercenary Reaper. Sadly as I said earlier your father lacked the potential to be a wielder of Soul Edge along with the Gear even though he was from our line, after your Father visited Bibury he had meet your mother Annette and fell in love with her. This gave birth to you and your sister as well although your sister was the same case as your father was. I've sensed the potential in you so, I conversed about the subject with Robert and I've managed to send the gauntlet to him. He stashed the gauntlet in the box and left it there hoping that the day of you wielding it and experiencing the same fate as me won't happen."

And thus Siegfried finished his story with a tired sigh and informing Nero that he can ask away anything he wants, but the boy didn't want to ask for anything anymore. He understood the whole message perfectly and what it means to him now.

"Well Sieg I can't even muster a bit of a will to ask you about anything since you explained everything in a perfect way. My only question will be how can I evolve and will you train me so I can attain the power needed for my purpose." Nero said with new found drive in his life.

Sieg nodded and after a while of silence, he told the boy how to do the entire process.

"Awake the Gear Nero and order it to perform it. You will probably pass out again from the sheer pain of it. But I believe in you my child." Siegfried answered

Nero nodded and shouted

"DAMNATION GEAR! AWAKE AND LET ME ASCEND TO DEMONHOOD AS I ACCEPT MY FATE AND I SHALL BE THE NEXT DARK LORD TO ROAM THE EARTH!"

After few seconds the eye opened once more and answered to its wielder's pleas and started the process of ascension.

" **WE SHALL ANSWER TO THE PLEAS OF OUR LORD AND LET THE BIRTH OF THE NEW DARK LORD BEGIN!"**

The boy passed out leaving the gear do its job.

* * *

 **And so with this we begin the journey of the young boy to be soon filled with bloodshed and strife…**

 **This is my first fan fiction and it will be a story of the new Dark Lord later the feared Black Reaper that will appear in the story of Nomadic Chaos named : "The Tale of the Hyoudou Brothers" The story is a tale of his past to let him be more discern able and better known to the readers at the time of his arrival.**

 **I hope you will like the Debut chapter of my story and I would like to thank Nomadic Chaos for motivating me to publish this story as well to say you should check out his aforementioned fic because it is a thing of reasonable beauty and one of it's only kind. ;) I hope the long conversation will not scare you off...**

 **Please Review this small outburst of my imagination and I will see you next time!**

 **Next Chapter : The Training and First Task of the new Mercenary.**


	2. The Training and the First Task

**Here I present you the overhauled chapter 2 ;)**

 **Let's go with the show!**

 **(Chapter 2 : The Training and the First task of the New Mercenary)**

Nero passed out and had a dream. And the mysterious part of it was the fact it wasn't his. Nero had been a spectator of sorts watching his fatherly figure perspective at a big battlefield where a historical battle has been playing out which would soon change the world of Supernatural beings forever.

* * *

 **(Battlefield of the Battle of Sarmin, September 14th 1115)**

The battlefield was located at the feet of the hill of Tall Danis. On the western side of the battlefield the base camp of the Principality of Antiochia was located leaded by Prince Roger of Salermo. 600 meters to the right the base camp of the Shire of Edessa has been placed as well and it's leader was Baldwin the Count of Edessa. These 2 formations made by the Templars were to soon be destined to fight against the Seljuk Sultanate leaded by the Bursuq bin Bursuq of Hamadan.

"So people still fight in the name of the god bringing unnecessary bloodshed..." Siegfried said in a solemn tone

Early on September 14, Roger received intelligence from his allies from Grigori that his opponents were carelessly going into camp at the Tell Danith watering point, near Sarmin. He rapidly advanced and took Bursuq's army by complete surprise. As the Crusaders launched their attack, some Turkish soldiers were still straggling into the camp. Roger marshaled the Frankish army into left, center and right divisions. Baldwin, Count of Edessa led the left wing while Prince Roger personally commanded the center.

The Crusaders attacked in echelon with the left wing leading.

Once the fighting began, the issue was no longer in doubt. On the left the Franks soon broke the main strength of the Turks, butchering the shocked Turks with ease. Dismembered body parts flown around at the impact of swords, halberds and axes alike. Hopeless Turks fallen one by one soon painting the battlefield with Muslim blood. The lucky ones who had withdrawn to a hillside behind their camp, lost their faith as Roger made a heroic charge alongside his cavalry at their feeble attempt of retreat.

Yet again slaughtering another formation of demoralized Turks. Their heads impaled at the cavalry lances while some of them got trampled alive by the horse charge.

Using the opportunity Roger occupied the camp itself. Only on the right were the Franks in difficulties.

On the Frankish right, the Turcopoles, who were employed as archers, were thrown back by a Seljuk counterattack. This disrupted the knights who faced tough fighting before repulsing their enemies on this part of the field. Many men had fallen to the counterattack... Slayed by Turkish rapiers which brought nasty wounds with them made to kill in the most brutal of ways. Roger seeing the situation struck at them with his faithful cavalry squad decisively defeating Bursuq's army, ending the battle.

Roger yet again had to thank his mysterious ally from the Grigori for such Intel, but yet the Devils which supported the Sultanate were by no means pissed at the outcome and decided to bring apocalypse to the now abandoned battleground.

4 Satans arrived at the battleground with a battle force of almost 175000 men declaring final battle for Grigori's doings. Most of the legendary 72 families appeared on the battlefield thirsty for blood and vengeance for their plans turned into a turmoil. Devils supported the Turks for a long time to disrupt heaven believers and to lower the count of the faithful to somewhat lift the burden of the 3 side war for them.

"So my plan worked flawlessly... Hahahaha finally I will show that Fallen Angels are the strongest of the 3 factions!" Shouted Kokabiel amazed at this plan playing out while watching from the clouds

Just as they did appear and brought hell with them... The Grigori appeared as well with 100000 fallen angel soldiers leaded by Kokabiel soon launched at the fray.

At that moment Siegfried knew that this place will be the last war zone between the factions and decided to step in to deliver his vendetta.

Just as he wanted to join the fray the Forces of Heaven appeared at the War zone as well with an army of 120000 angels divided by the Legendary Seraphs of heaven as well as normal Angels leaded by his and only the Biblical God...

At the appearance of God the battle stopped and the Father of all the beings here spoken in a defying tone

"This is too much... Grigori once more pulled out the strings of war provoking the Devil kind again, if you will further defile the land of the living we the forces of heaven shall interfere."

"It's useless to say such empty threats Father. We shall retaliate against everything that happened to our kind and we will not stop until your side and the Fallen as well suffer the same fate as we did." Lucifer replied gaining a chorus of approval from his devil kind

Amidst the verbal breakdown of God and Lucifer. Azazel had come along with Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue and Tamiel thus making a full set of the leaders of the Grigori present at the Battlefield.

Azazel was by no means pissed as well, since he strove for peace of the 3 factions and now seeing a point of no return before him. He did understand Kokabiel's intentions for the move since he had lost many of his brothers at the War and wanted to succeed it in their name.

"Kokabiel you know what you created right now? A next field where many will die along with our kind as well. Is your purpose of showing the world how mighty we are this insane to sacrifice the lives of our people once more?" Azazel asked with anger

Kokabiel started to laugh at the statement of his leader and said thus

"This outcome was fated for us from the beginning, it's our best opportunity right now! Look the angels and devils, they are jumping to their throats as of now! We can't miss this opportunity!" Kokabiel shouted with his insane war freak voice

Siegfried had enough he landed at the battlefield with a somersault and shouted

"It seems that you! You pathetic creatures will not stop your doings and you will continue to kill yourself for your insane beliefs. So be it then I will help you take a step to the brink of your extinction! You will no longer make humanity suffer for your puny conflict!" Sieg shouted and started to chant the damned verse that would soon strike dread and unspeakable fear to the hearts of the 3 factions.

"What are you fiend?" Shouted Kokabiel shocked by the newcomer at the battlefield.

 **I, who am about to awaken,**

 **Am the Dark Lord who has taken the principles of damnation from the Abyss**

 **Devoid of dogma - but ready to carve, to defy the transient**

 **Ready to stab forth with merciless will,**

 **Strain every leash, run yelling down the mountainside of Man:**

 **Ready and willing to drown the world in eternal darkness**

 **With my defying blaze release the will of the damned souls that lurk the endless pit of the Abyss**

 **And let them all sing that WE ARE HERE, AS THE TRUE EVIL**

 **TO DELIVER THE FINAL PUNISHMENT TO THE CREATIONS OF GOD! AMONGST THE FALLING SPECIES CALLED MAN**

 **OUR BEING TOOK FORM IN DEFIANCE**

 **WE STAND FORTH BEFORE YOUR KILLING GAZE**

 **AND NOW WE SHALL DROWN YOU IN AN ENDLESS PIT OF SUFFERING**

 **AND TURMOIL ALTHOUGH THAT IS OUR ONLY CARVING AND NEED!**

 **DAMNATION DRIVE!**

 **Soon a** fter the dark chant brought its premonition to happen. Siegfried's body ascended to the sky and afterwards violently com busted in a storm of souls that sang their pleas of damnation to come.

Siegfried's body started to change into a body of dark energy. What was once flesh has now fully transformed into a compound of metal and bone. The chest plate looked like a giant maw and opened itself, connecting the legs and torso with a torrent of evil energy. The armor fused itself to the claw sprouting from the place where his left hand was, while from his helmet a red horn sprouted out. On his right arm the damned blade appeared seething and screeching with hunger which would soon be satiated. The blade looked exactly like the one Sieg told the boy about although it had a different appearance, it did have the eye but the rest of it was a different story.

It was giant sword, with flesh filling the blunt side of the blade and the eye at the base of his hilt. One side of the sword featured an enlarged blade which looked strange to the overall design of it.

In a short moment the blackened horizon cleared itself and Siegfried emerged in his new glory. Stepping on the Battlefield creating spasms of horror and madness seeping from his form. After just a glance most men dropped their blades and started to scream for salvation. But it was not to be granted...

The ones free'd souls started to create a barrier molded from the pure abyss trapping the 4 Satans and the armies of hell, heaven and fallen combined leaving only the Fallen Leaders and God along with his Seraphins uncovered by it. The inside of it started to reassemble what a hell should truly look like.

All the beings inside started to get insane from the pleas of the souls and the whole zone with almost 350000 men changed into a death match. Everyone and Everybody started to fight against each other.

Former Comrades decapitating and stabbing their own in the back screaming with joy. The 4 Satans could handle the calling and urge but they couldn't handle their own men jumping at their throats. Inside the grand spectacle Siegfried performed a new dance macabre. Each step reassembled a dance of Death itself. Each swipe and strike ended the lives of hundreds of men. Minute by minute the whole zone was bathed in blood. Spilled guts and former body parts left on the ground. Flying heads and screams of madness booming around the whole zone. Using the moment at hand Sieg ambushed the Satans and killed them without remorse. The ones feared beings killed in a hopeless fashion...

The ones proud 72 pillars of hell wrecked to oblivion. Angels of heaven falling into depravity by the sheer sight continued the sick machinery of the battlefield, when the lives of the fallen started to flee their own souls have been consumed by the blade sentenced to an eternal damnation.

The God and Grigori could only watch what happened before their eyes. God tried to interfere only to witness that even his powers couldn't leave a dent on the barrier….

"This is madness... Children killing their own….how could this happen?" God asked himself

"Why does a forbidden power left over by the true creator ended in the hands of a human?"

Grigori couldn't muster a word everyone who was spectating was terrified and held in a grim hold of dread. Nero couldn't comprehend the sight before him. Even when he heard the story it doesn't even suffice to what the boy is seeing now. The harsh lesson of how a war truly looks like burned itself forever at the boy's eyes.

There was no honor, no glory in it, only sheer bloodshed and death in it. The whole concept of Victory is paid by the blood of the fallen. Only despair and loss is left behind it.

The cruel show had come to an end, when the zone dispersed there was only 1 person alive in it. It was Siegfried standing in a pile of corpses while the hectometers of blood condensed at the zone started to drown the land. And then Siegfried spoke once more

"I Siegfried Schtauffen delivered the ultimate punishment to you dear God. How did you feel when you saw your own children of heaven killing each other. I witnessed the same fate when you fought over your puny war. My whole town razed to the ground with thousands of innocent people dead behind it. A pile of rubble with corpses decorating it. You never came to stop the madness back then. Overzelous in your actions you brought even more suffering with your children and to your children which you forsaken. People blinded by their sheer faith in you brought even more suffering to the world. Fighting to kill the unfaithful for the grace of their god. 2 sides of the coin which fought over the same cause. You did nothing against it, you just spectated the show upholding before your eyes. Where is the love in that? You've treated my kind as mere cattle for a slaughter. And this madness ends now."

God was silent after that speech only sheer sadness on his face he realized what his actions brought upon the world.

"You're silent now so it seems I'm right. Too late to feel guilty for it, I will end your existence along with your former children watching ahead of there." Sieg said pointing at the Grigori

Afterwards he charged towards the God blowing away the Seraphs away and preparing to take his head with him. But God didn't want to die without retaliation and thus the final battle of the Great War had begun.

"I will...NOT FALL LIKE THIS CHILD!" The god said and started to bring a shower of light upon Siegfried

"So he will not back down like this huh? No matter he will die today" Sieg thought while preparing one of the most destructive abyss spells for a counter.

The shower of light condensed and changed into a bright sword and afterwards a slash of massive holy energy advanced towards Siegfried

"COME FORTH AND RAZE THE EARTH SOUL REVERBERANCE" Shouted Sieg

From Siegfried's clawed hand a dark stream of evil energy shot forth forming into a giant skull followed by a stream of souls intercepting the slash and fighting against it for dominance. Soon enough the both attacks exploded in a torrent of darkness and light shaking the earth and razing the landscape ahead.

Afterwards both of them engaged into a sword fight trading blows. Each slash connecting with God's weapon left a crack on it. Soul Edge howled with new found hunger for a godly soul. God managed to blast away Sieg away breaking his balance and making him descend to the ground. Afterwards took charge amassing as much power as he could in his blade of light...

"THIS IS THE END OF YOU SIEGFRIED I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY CREATION" Shouted God in his assault

Sieg waited patiently for the moment which God would take his swing and when the weapons were near collision he focused the blade's power and centered it in a defensive manner.

Then the strike happened and God got countered and afterwards the Gear Shouted

" **NOW HOST FOCUS THE POWER IN THE BLADE AND SAY AFTER ME!"**

Sieg obliged rising the blade above his head preparing the final strike with his left over strength and shouted along with the gear. "DESTROY HIM SOUL EDGE!"

Then he swinged... The blade started to scream with joy and used the powers of the consumed souls at this battle bringing a slash of pure darkness that obliterated God's weapon along with his right hand and half of his torso thus mortally wounding him... Destroying the whole battlefield leaving a black hole of nothingness.

God in his Final Moments used the fraction of the True Creator Powers and began the chant of the seal to banish Sieg to the Abyss just as Nero was about to witness it he has been cut out from the dream and appeared in yet a new landscape before him.

* * *

 **(Unknown Shore, Nero's Mindscape)**

The boy saw an older version of himself looking towards the horizon ahead. The horizon itself was a big sea just as the one he saw in his homeland at his younger days. Then in a blink of an eye the scene changed once more.

The same version of the boy stood on the Battlefield with the former sea changed into a sea of blood flooding the land with corpses of the fallen. The boy's face changed into the mask of his deceased father.

Near the boy stood a figure of a Dark Knight wearing a skeletal armor and now the knight said.

" **LIKE WHAT YOU SEE HOST? TAKE IT AS A WARNING TOWARDS YOUR FUTURE ALTHOUGH IT WILL BE PAINTED WITH THE SAME COLOUR JUST AS THE BLOODY SEA OF CORPSES AHEAD OF YOU! THE MASK ON YOUR FACE SHOWING YOUR FORMER EMOTIONS DEAD AT THE SIGHT AHEAD OF YOU! FOR IT WILL BE YOUR FATE OUR NEW DARK LORD NERO SCHTAUFFEN!"** Shouted the voice the boy knew as the Damnation Gear

After the ghastly outburst the boy jolted awake in yet a new scenery ahead of him.

* * *

 **(The Castle of Schtauffen, Nero Quarters)**

The boy woke up, when his eyes slid open his sensory perception got overloaded with alien feelings. He could sense more entities in the Castle besides Siegfried and his own he could exactly pinpoint where they are and what they are. In the castle kitchen located 2 floors below him he sensed 3 new entities apparently cooking.

Next was a new a lot stronger entity located in the throne room near Siegfried conversing with him. The kitchen ones had the vibe of a human mixed with the abyss particles while the one in the throne room was slightly human and overloaded with the aura of the abyss. Soon after Nero got used to the new feeling and now took notice of his body and as well his new clothes.

"What the hell? I don't remember changing my clothes...wait... THAT MEANS SOMEONE ELSE DID IT! BUT WHO?" Thought the flabbergasted boy

And as of yet he could sense the aura of the entity which brought him to the room and changed him up in his passed out state... And that entity was female.

"Ohhh…. Did I lose my virginity at the age of 12? Well father would be proud no doubt" Nero thought

And before Nero could indulge himself in his thoughts a familiar voice had spoken from his right arm.

" **Does our Lord have women difficulties?"** Snickered the Gear with amusement

"Well to be honest some slight ones... I never used to talk with the girls at the village so yeah let's say i have them... Wait how do you speak from the inside of my hand?" Nero replied

" **At your transformation into an ancient demon we had fused with you my lord... Are you not surprised at our scary eye talking from your hand?"** Gear said

Nero laughed for the first time after the time of his tragedy and answered

"Oh please, after everything I saw and heard at this place such phenomena is a normal thing for me now and it looks awesome, also while the Lord thing sounds great I'd rather like you calling me by my name rather than lord. We are partners as of now and I don't want you seeing me as a lord or king. Rather, as a destined brother in arms. Also, what is your real name gear?"

" **My true name is the first Dark Wraith and as you wish I will call you by your name Nero."** The now revealed first Dark Wraith replied

"So I will call you Wraith from now on" Nero said

After a while of silence Nero decided to ask Wraith about a matter that dwelt in his thoughts after waking up

"Wraith was it really you in my dream back then?"

" **Yes Nero that was indeed me in the flesh, before you ask why I will tell you that it is my duty to show what comes ahead of you as you're the new Dark Lord now. Take it as a premonition of sorts."** Wraith answered with a hint of mystery to it

Deciding to not dig out the matter anymore Nero stood up from the bed and started to examine the new room.

It was a rather royal bedroom organized in a Gothic style with obsidian black walls with a hint of red stripes.

"Well Sieg. I can already say that you have truly made a memento of your old home." Thought Nero

In the right side of the bedroom Nero saw a bathroom door and went to examine it.

"Ohohohoh what do we have here! A big bathtub oh God! Well wait he's dead so it's a useless habit to call his name I guess. At least I can take a well deserved bath after everything that happened." Thought the boy with a mixed expression on his face.

After dumping his new clothes he went to the bathtub straight away to get at least a while of relaxation after everything he experienced so far. But after setting himself up in it he started to think about everything that happened once again.

"So it seems I can't find peace in my heart anymore... Each time I try to silence my thoughts I keep hearing the damned laughter of that wretch and the explosion that took everything from me... I wonder how all of you are doing in the afterlife..." Said Nero in his thoughts sad to a fault

"I can't think like this father is probably snickering at me with his favorite line : Stop being a clumsy shit and get yourself fixed! It's a shame looking at such a display young lad." The boy reminded himself with a chuckle at the memory.

A while later he finished his bath time and came back to the room to get ready for training and to actually say Sieg that he's up and kicking.

"Well let's see if there are any clothes in the wardrobe to choose from" Said Nero looking at the wardrobe

After opening it up the boy got a surprise waiting for him. In the wardrobe he saw the whole set of his father's equipment from the family house along with some fancy flannel shirts and royal garments as well.

"And I wanted to not be treated like a lord. Oh well it is time to check up the jacket and the whole set of clothes my father wore." Nero thought

After clothing up Nero took notice to the comfort that the jacket provided. Even if made by hardened leather it still provided traits of flexibility not to be expected from it. Next in line was the mask, after putting it up he noticed yet another unexpected traits from it.

"Hmm nice, sturdy and comfy. Wait it even has some sort of lungs…" Nero thought

" **As I recall Nero that would be a filter that cleans the oxygen from any anomalies mixed within it, so you won't get poisoned. But in your place you don't even need it since your ancient demon traits grant you that immunity."** Wraith said in his thoughts

"But who created this "Filter" in the first place?" Nero interjected in his thoughts

" **I believe it would be the same man that crafted the blade and the jacket as well"** Wraith answered the boy

"You mean the Agnus guy mentioned in father's letter?" Nero questioned to his partner

" **Yes although if you want to know more about that guy you will need to ask Siegfried about it since he watched over your father for a long time"** Wraith said with a sigh

"Oh are you tired or bored Wraith? If I'm overloading you with questions then say so and I will stop." Nero asked with a hint of worry about his partner

" **To be honest I'm truly bored. While I do like to converse about anything with you,**

 **i mostly desire to fight and cut down my enemies along with you Nero. I'm a being created from hatred and spite and my sole purpose is to cut down the enemies of my host along with him and feast on their screams of terror to fuel my power"** Wraith replied with a giddy tone at the end

"Well that was certainly badass and a bit brutal at the end. And don't worry about your hunger I will satiate it well in our journey" Nero replied with a devilish smile

" **Oh why thank you partner. Wait for the moment you unleash your wings then you will meet a being more passionate on that matter than me hehehehehe"** Wraith inputted

"Who exactly?" Nero asked interested in the matter at hand

" **I'm not going to spoil the surprise so in due time partner"** Wraith replied and asked afterwards

" **Well not minding our little talk about suffering and terror here, but shouldn't you head to the throne room to meet up with Sieg? In your place I wouldn't dare to test his patience and we have to do the training."** Wraith asked with a terrified voice recalling the moments when he pissed off Sieg and it wasn't funny afterwards

Nero almost shit his pants and jolted up to pick up the blade and waltzed out of the room in a flash fearing for his new life.

* * *

 **(Castle of Schtauffen, The Grand Hall)**

While running through the halls Nero could see the yet Gothic design along with some family paintings which decorated the walls. The hall was well lit in a manner unknown to the boy. The whole hall itself didn't have any torches placed around it and yet has been lit in a way like there would be fifty of them or even more. On the run Nero recalled to ask Wraith about few matters regarding his transformation and as well how the hall is lit in such a way.

"Hey Wraith does this amazing running speed increase is one of the traits of my demon hood? Also, what was up with that plural noun usage earlier? Last and foremost how for the love of the Abyss this hall is even lit in such an amazing way?"

" **Yes Nero but that's only a tip of the iceberg, in time you will find out more interesting changes your body experienced. And about the plural noun earlier let's just say I wanted to add some vibe into my speeches"** Wraith replied a bit uneasy about the second question

"Don't worry it's nice but when we speak alone or in my thoughts it's unnecessary, although when we will fight against our enemies it will sound badass." Nero inputted while he continued to dart straight the halls in a gotta go fast manner

"What about the third question since you forgot to reply to it?" Nero asked again

" **Well let's say it's magic! I don't know myself since Siegfried is the one who made this in the first place"** Wraith replied with a shrug

"Okay then thank you for the answer partner. Also, we need to show our true Dark Lord side at the training. We will bring damnation and carnage for every challenge Sieg throws at us!" Nero answered to the reply with a new found enthusiasm at his new life

" **I'm glad i ended in your hands Nero"** Wraith replied in a quiet manner

Nero flashed a smile at the reply but he also lost his focus while running and impacted onto one of the females he sensed earlier.

"OW! OW! OW! THAT ACTUALLY HURT!" Nero cried out while reminding himself that he did bump into someone.

"Oh sorry are you alright lady?" He asked in worry

The Lady was a tall and buxom woman with long, ruby hair that obscured one of her yellow eyes. Her attire consisted of a white, maid suit with a wide collar, a dark blue mini skirt, white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. Her skin was a beautiful snow white. The maid suit top was open at her chest, giving view to her ahem glorious assets (Inserts a Lenny face). She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"No it's fine don't bother yourself Lord Nero." Answered the Lady

"Please just call me Nero and who are you? And why are you wearing a maid suit? And are you OK?" Nero asked again putting a strong emphasis at the last question

The Lady made an innocent smile and answered straight away

"Oh okay then Nero. I'm Rachel and I'm one of the maids at the castle serving our lord Siegfried. Considering your third question you did go rough with me and do to me being a succubus *wink* it was a type of agitating feeling. Rachel answered to Nero and leaned closer almost closing the boy in her breasts.

" **OH SHIT SHE'S SO HOT AND SEDUCTIVE"** Screamed Wraith and shot out like a rocket on nosebleed fuel

"And someone said I have women difficulties" Nero deadpanned at the show while flushing in a color of a coca-cola truck

" **LOOK AT YOURSELF YOU'RE FLUSHING HARDCORE"** Wraith retorted

"At least I didn't launch myself like a some sort of projectile on nosebleed fuel..." Nero responded trying to get serious yet still flushing again after looking in front of him

" **Tòuchè on that one i suppo...AH WAIT YOU'RE STILL BLOOD RED ON THE FACE HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"** Wraith retorted trying to hide his own "Women Problems"

"Oh shut up already you stupid fuck." Nero replied with an annoyed face

" **Love you too partner."** Wraith said

Unbeknownst to the duo Rachel overheard the entire exchange and with a devilish smile continued her teasing session.

"Oh, if you have "Women Problems" I would be honored to teach you how to overcome them *licks her lips*"

Nero's expression changed to a steaming train while Wraith almost drown in his nosebleed.

"Come on boys I don't bite" Rachel said again with a sultry smile

" **Holy fuckmemoly sorry Rachel... Nero we have a dire situation upon us. Before us stands an avatar of seduction and sexiness while we should head to Siegfried as of now..."** Said Wraith in a serious man tone in Nero's Mindscape

"If I would indulge myself to her temptations Siegfried couldn't be mad right? It's educational and would serve as a training of sorts. I would finally become a real man!" Nero replied to Wraith with pride and curiosity of what would happen with that choice

" **Nero... I'm so proud of you! You will be a master strategist in the future!"** Wraith said with a Lenny face and afterwards realized that Nero said that outloud...

" **OH FUCK!"** He shouted

Rachel after hearing this reacted instantly and titty hugged Nero in a lecherous fashion.

"Wait Rachel I'm more or less 12 years old now and I don't think I'm ready for this" Nero blurted out red as 2 coca-cola trains with a small nosebleed

"So what? You may be 12 years old but you look like an adult right now it seems you didn't notice your change in height after becoming an Ancient Demon but it doesn't matter to me and besides I'm the one who changed you in your room *Bites Nero's ear*"

"OWAAAHHHH! But seriously let us go for now and, I promise I will visit you after my training for your special training session" Nero squeaked and managed to blurt out the last part of his statement

"Okay then but I will hold you on your promise Nero" Replied Rachel with her iconic innocent smile

As Nero got released from the fluffy prison he blasted off like a jet on his way to the throne room

Rachel stood there in place with a sultry smile and said to herself

"What an interesting boy I will sure make an interesting relationship with him later *licks her lips once more*"

Nearing the Throne Room Nero started to worry about his partner since usually he is a bit too much talkative and now still silent after the tittyhug...

"Hey Wraith is it okay? You're strangely silent for too long now" Nero asked Wraith in his Mindscape

After a while of silence Wraith did answer

" **I passed out... Women are sure dangerous in a meaning"**

"I Agree…" Nero approved his partner's statement

After 2 minutes the duo reached the Throne Room and opened the big door and in a reasonable haste entered the room.

* * *

 **(Castle of Schtauffen , Throne Room)**

"So finally you decided to show up Nero" Sieg said with a dark tone

"Well I've met Rachel on the way and you know...our first meeting turned out to be quite...hectic to say the least" Nero replied with a straight face

"Oh? Now I understand Nero. Rachel is indeed a quite unique existence." Siegfried said while chuckling in the end

" **Shit Nero you saved us"** Wraith said with hope in his thoughts

"Told you so" Nero replied

Now the new being which Nero sensed earlier stepped into his sight

The being was a knight almost 7 feet tall. He wore a silver armor with hints of blackness around it. The helmet had a shape of an eagle head while from his back protruded an azure-blue horsehair. He also wore a cape in the same color as the horse hair although it has been tattered in many spots. His whole persona was covered in the Aura of the Abyss while on his back the blade was located. A big Greatsword with one of the cross guards missing. The blade was highly tainted by the Abyss from the tip to the hilt.

"So he's the New Dark Lord Siegfried?" The being asked

"Indeed Artorias I hope you can oblige to my needs?" Siegfried replied and asked

"Yes I will train the new Dark Lord into shape" Artorias replied looking at Nero

Nero watched the 2 converse and decided to ask Wraith about the new persona he just saw.

"Wraith who is this? I mean Artorias"

" **He's how to say it... The first Abyss Dweller. He was once a Knight which served a mighty king. And he traversed the Abyss in search of power. He was by no means a monster before even entering the domain. He fought like a beast...leaping, somersaulting and charging towards his foes in an aggressive manner. He almost had no defense besides the armor and he never tried to cross blades with the enemy. He fought to kill with a precise strike. When he needed to defend he used evasive maneuvers instead of standard parrying or blocking. He used every moment of weakness of his enemies to kill them instantly. Decapitation, Mutilation just name it, after entering the Abyss he gained its powers further empowering his already insane capabilities. The problem was after using the power for too long he started to lose his sanity. Thus being stuck into the realm forever."** Wraith ended his lecture with a sigh

"Almost everyone I meet here ended in a tragic fate" Said Nero

Just as Nero was spacing out in his thoughts Artorias grabbed him by the collar and stormed away from the castle at an insane speed. They ended in a some sort of forest and after the long run Artorias dropped the boy on the ground and stopped in the middle of it.

* * *

 **(Darkroot Garden, The Abyss)**

It was a strange place to be created in a former pitch black Abyss. The Garden brimmed with life and Nero could sense many beings around it. Most of them clearly hostile at the two of them. The forest was shrouded in a mysterious darkness with lights flashing here and there...

"So Nero I've brought you here on Siegfried's request to train you and I will do so. To mold you into shape I will enact yet another hell upon you. The training will be simple here. You will fight with me to the moment you pass out and afterwards you will train with Wraith in your Mindscape. When you wake up we will do the same routine again until I say otherwise." Artorias stated

"Okay then" Nero said and prepared his sword for an incoming pain train

Just as he unsheathed the blade Artorias instantly leaped at him with a clear intent to kill him on spot.

" **EVADE NERO"** Wraith shouted to the boy

Nero managed to sidestep a little but the impact of the abyss surging sword destroyed the ground around him and blasted him away further into the forest and onto the trees which the boy collided with.

"Fuck...this is bad if I remember he uses an overly aggressive fighting style that originates on leaps and somersaults...which means I need to lure him into a closed space otherwise I'm fucked" Nero thought in haste

Nero twisted the blade handle a few times to heat it up to prepare a counterattack.

He tried to take more focus into his surroundings to elevate his fighting style before he could do that, Artorias plunged his blade aiming for the kill and Nero barely managed to block it and the sheer force behind it blasted him away into a rock.

Nero spit out some blood and started to lose consciousness but he managed to stand up with shaking legs. And tried to strike Artorias with the heated up blade only for him to evade it with a back flip in which he slashed Nero across the chest making him fall unconscious onto the ground.

* * *

 **(Nero's Mindscape)**

Nero woke up and saw Wraith in his Black Armor with a 2 handed long sword in his hands.

"It seems I'm weak for a Demon" Nero said with sadness

" **Everyone starts from that spot. You need to train and fight to grasp your power."** Wraith answered and charged the boy

Nero started to swing the blade in a horizontal pattern clashing swords with Wraith. With each moment of their blades colliding he started to recall how Siegfried fought in his dream. He remembered how Artorias used his techniques and unconsciously started to grasp his fighting style. When they split up Wraith charged once more with an intent to kill and aiming to split open Nero's torso.

Nero rose the temperature of the blade to the max with an intent of using the fiery destruction technique. With a defying roar he clashed blades with Wraith once more this time blowing him away by the sheer force and afterwards slashing in route of the plummeting Wraith. The fiery liquid exploded creating a fire blast that almost consumed Wraith along with half of the shore ahead of him. Not wasting a single moment he crouched and somersaulted at Wraith for the kill. Just as he hit the ground creating a crater Wraith was nowhere to be seen and then the boy sensed that a blade is closing in against his neck. Nero spun around and kicked Wraith into his stomach blasting him away at the shore.

" **So you started to grasp your new instincts and senses and you are developing your inner urge to kill. So time to get serious then"** Wraith said to the boy and blinked behind Nero trying to stab his throat. When Nero ducked against the stab Wraith kicked him in the rib cage breaking it in the process and sending Nero plummeting into the sea.

* * *

 **(Time skip 2 years of the Abyss Time)**

And so 2 years had passed into the Abyss. Nero suffered hell in the so called training and continued to suffer it even more...

With each and every encounter with Artorias and Wraith, the boy started to wake up the one of the most primal instincts in every living being. The will to kill, to survive. Adapting the fighting styles from both of his teachers he started to improve in time. He soon grasped how to channel his own power and how he should empower the blade to bring even more damage to his foes.

When Wraith started to bash him with Abyss spells he started to remember how they are done and learned them as well.

In his later encounters with Artorias he even managed to corner him once by using his bat shit crazy wings. Without any food Nero started to hunt the animals at the forest when Artorias left him for a break.

First learning how to hunt, how to set traps to survive in a harsh environment. From a former i have no clue boy he started to become a ruthless killer, a hunter which never lost to his prey. In time his body grown in strength and the boy saw that his body started to age in an alarming rate and stopped at the age of 18. Now every time he needed to fight his new developed instincts killed his feelings of mercy and fear. Each time from a positive boy he changed into a ruthless beast. Striking from unpredictable angles just as Artorias does. To add with the fighting style of Wraith focusing on stabs and counters whilst aiming for the most crucial spots at the body of his prey. He managed to connect both of the styles creating his own original one using the agility and strength of the beast with a tactical and calculative strikes at the weakest spots of his foes. Nero learned a ton of things besides fighting alone. Creativity a new found love for tinkering and creating his own tools of war, every trait that a being like him will need in his life. Along with the constant knowledge of the changing human world after 60 years of progress. By the time he managed to wound Artorias he stopped the training and took him back to the castle.

* * *

 **(Castle of Schtauffen , Throne Room)**

They came back to the castle and Siegfried saw how much the boy changed. Now an Adult with significant battle experience. Most of all he finished the same training which Siegfried did in a span of 5 years of Abyss time in nearly 2 of them. Nero inherited the talents of his Father along with Siegfrieds. And now they started to converse about what's awaiting next for Nero to ascend even more.

"So how do you feel now Nero?" Siegfried asked

"In fact a lot stronger I've truly learned a lot thanks to Artorias and Wraith" Nero replied

" **No problem partner it was fun for me and I could indulge myself in my instincts"** Wraith said with a chuckle

"It was a pleasure to finally fight again and to be a part of training the next Dark Lord. There is more to come Nero so don't rest at ease yet." Artorias said in a serious tone in the second statement.

"That's true Nero. Now I will tell you how the Damnation Gear powers work." Siegfried inputted

Nero nodded

"So to start besides of the normal form of it I mean the gauntlet now, as you experienced earlier the gauntlet lets you use the powers of the abyss along with Wraith's armor. But there are 2 more stages to it" Siegfried said

"You mean the Damnation Drive?" Nero interjected

"Oh how do you know about it?" Sieg asked flabbergasted

"While I passed out in my transformation process I had a dream. Or rather a memory of you at the battle of Sarmin. Along with the premonition of my fate given by his one and only Wraith" Nero replied

"I see…" Siegfried said in a sad tone and continued his lecture

"The drive is the final 3rd state of the gear. The middle one is named Abyss Break and lets you use the powers of Artorias. Or to be more precise transforming into him."

"So what's the catch?" Nero asked

Siegfried laughed and continued

"Whilst transforming into Artorias you will gain all of his own personal experience with his art of death along with his power and curse of madness from the Abyss. Thus making it a 2 sided blade. You can hold your sanity for a max of 10 minutes. Afterwards Artorias will take over. If you forget about that fact you will regain it after your power is exhausted leaving you in a dead tired state."

Nero nodded and asked

"What about the Damnation Drive?"

Sieg was silent for a few seconds and answered the boy

"For now it's not yet reachable for you. It takes a gigantic strain from the body and mind. If you would use it now you would surely lose your sanity to the blade and that is a certain death. After training here for 10 years I attained the power to use it and yet as you saw in your dream I didn't fight for long. I managed to mortally wound God with the leftovers of my strength... Before you ask us to train you further we want to make a test for you and I want you to follow the same route as your father did. In other words you will become a Mercenary of War a second Reaper!"

Sieg finished with a shout of enthusiasm at the idea.

"Okay then I'm fine with the idea and I wished to follow my Father's path. The question is when and where do I start?" Nero asked Siegfried with a serious tone

"Tell me whilst you were training you did saw how the world advanced am I correct?" Sieg asked

"Yes and I'm interested in these flintlock pistols and rifles along with the badass ships with cannons!" Nero answered in a giddy manner

" **Me too! New machineries of suffering! I want to see you use them Nero!"** Wraith said at loud in his ghastly tone cackling like a mad child

Sieg and Artorias listened to the outburst of the duo and started laughing madly

"Did you saw what's happening at the British colonies in America?" Sieg asked

"You mean the Patriot faction protests and the Tea Party at Boston?" Nero retorted with a question

"Yes and you will go there to start your mercenary tale, since I think the Patriots will need some outside help against the British army. Also, you will leave a mark on history is that not awesome?" Sieg retorted with a question as well

"Oh you bet it will be!" Nero shouted and Wraith behind him

" **WE WILL BRING SUFFERING TO THE FOOLISH BRITS AND EARN SOME BLOOD MONEY! I'M UP FOR THE JOB PARTNER"**

"So if you succeed at working for them and you will leave the mark! I and Artorias will train you next in usage of the Abyss Break and the Drive as well." Siegfried said

"I look forward to it" Artorias said

So now the duo started to celebrate at the option and in bringing a mark into the World's history by themselves. And Siegfried decided to introduce Nero to the rest of the maids he didn't meet yet.

"So before you leave I want to introduce you to the rest of the maids. Alicia! Lena! Come here for a moment!" Siegfried shouted

After a while the first who had stormed to the room wasn't one of the aforementioned Girls... It was Rachel! Crushing into Nero and titty hugging him again!

"Oh Nero I missed you so much! Were you lonely without me? I waited so long for you to come for our special lesson" Rachel said further suffocating the boy

Nero broke out from the hug to Rachel's surprise and hugged her for the first time in a passionate manner

"I missed you too Rachel. It was kind of sad without you there. And Wraith missed you a lot as well he even sobbed that he didn't see your lovely form for so long" Nero said in a sad tone

" **AAAHAAAAH NERO YOU MISSED RACHEL TOO IN MORE WAYS THAN YOU SAID! YOU DID SAY THAT YOU MISSED THE WARMTH AND THE AGITATION FROM HER SULTRY MOVES!"** Wraith blurted out in a nosebleed

Now Rachel with her sultry smile grabbed Nero by his cheeks and looked him straight in the eyes saying.

"Time for a special reward then, for my needy boy" Rachel said with a sultry voice and eyes filled with everlasting lust

Nero didn't have a moment to retaliate and Rachel started to passionately kiss him with tongue involved and trying to make Nero return the feeling. After a minute Nero decided to answer her feelings and thus starting a duel of supremacy. Her lips tasted like the sweetest of blackberries. Nero got consumed in the feeling and soon lost the battle whilst Rachel leading the passionate dance. Nero's hands grasped her plump ass and Rachel answered with a hot moan further building the ever rising agitation.

Siegfried was watching the scene with a proud smile mentally cheering for the boy and the fact that his descendant could answer to the feelings of women thus making the old being even more proud.

Artorias was flabbergasted and decided to run away to kill some stuff to refresh his mind.

But Wraith...oh Wraith he was a different case... From the deepest parts of Nero's subconscious we could hear an ambulance picking up the Dark Knight and the doctors screaming that he's out of blood and they need a transfusion this instant!

While Nero and Rachel continued their touching reunion 2 new voices could be heard at the throne room.

The first one was a bit in mature with a mix of an overall happiness saying.

"Oh no Rachel is corrupting our new Lord from the beginning! She wants to turn him into a shameless beast! NOOOO!" And the new lady rushed in to save the new Dark Lord from tongue to tongue suffocation!

Rachel, after the struggle she managed to separate the duo. Rachel was pouting while Nero was a bit sad that the exhilarating feeling had come to an end. Rachel started to insult the girl from the sheer rage mode she had just now.

"ALICIA YOU STUPID SKANK WHY DO YOU RUIN MY FUN WITH NERO?"

Now, now Alicia didn't exactly look like a skank she was a short petite lady *the sound of cheering lolicons can be heard*with a long black hair divided into 2 ponytails with emerald green eyes with animal like slits, exotic skin and she had ears of a cat that just twitched at the remark. She wore a white/black maid suit, with closed black buttons and a black miniskirt followed by white pantyhose with the same boots as Rachel wore.

"SHUT UP YOU HORNY BITCH! STOP RUINING THE IMAGE OF OUR NEW LORD!" Alicia shouted with an unexpected attitude coming from a girl of her posture

Nero deadpanned at the ordeal while Siegfried laughed his ass off. Wraith was still KIA missing the ordeal. While Rachel and Alicia were fighting their own war the final lady stepped in closer to Nero and introduced herself.

"Hello Lord Nero. I'm Lena and along with Rachel and Alicia i work here at the castle as a maid for our Lord Siegfried and now you as well."

The polite mature lady was a thing of beauty she had a slim curvaceous figure followed by a little smaller *assets* which now I can't insert a Lenny face for since Wraith is KIA. Also, she had a long beautiful violet hair, rosy-pale skin and navy blue eyes. She wore an apron style maid suit with a dark red color pattern followed by an open umbrella white skirt. Furthermore, she had silvery black flanneled pantyhose and brown leather heels.

"It's nice to meet you Lena and please call me Nero since the lord vibe around us is unnecessary. Also, can you tell me what's up with those ears which Alicia has?" Nero replied with curiosity

"Oh? She's a Nekomata" Lena replied with a smile

Nero deadpanned

"Neko...what?"

Lena giggled and started to explain

"Nekomata is a cat demon from the Empire of Japan"

"Oh..." Nero commented on the discovery

Nero in witnessing the situation at hand used it as an opportunity to leave for his new destination.

"Nero before you leave let me tell you that all of us here at this realm are your family now. So come back safe and sound here with some news of progress" Sieg said

Nero flashed a thankful smile and left the Throne Room with an Abyss Rift heading to the town of Boston.

* * *

 **(Town of Boston, 12:35 Pm, April 14th 1775)**

In a heated town of Boston, 15 years after the Tea Party incident had occurred; where the Tea Party incident had started a rise in conflict between the 13 Colonies of America, and the British Kingdom.

Unbeknownst to normal people the devils took active part in it. Seeing an opportunity in seizing contracts on the brewing conflict helping both sides on different terms.

Nero arrived at the city at noon and started to search for a local military encampment to offer his services. Equipped with the Blade along with the jacket and the mask he did bring a lot of awe from the townsfolk seeing his advancement towards the recruitment office of the Patriots.

"Who is this guy!"

"He wears a strange mask and he looks strong!"

"Is he a recruit for the Patriots?"

The town folks cheered and conversed

" **Did you hear that Nero they said *Another* so maybe it is a human or a devil offering a contract."** Wraith spoken for the first time after the former ordeal

"It may be. And wait where the fuck have you been for such a long time? I heard some strange sounds and shouts from my inner subconscious and afterwards you were dead silent..." Nero replied and asked Wraith in a dumbfounded manner

" **Let's just say i almost died after what you did with Rachel... And I'm proud of you partner it is a shame I couldn't prevail to watch it till the end"** Wraith explained in a sad tone

"Don't worry next time you will hold out. Every defeat is a lesson!" Nero added his 2 cents with a chuckle

Soon after the duo found out the recruitment post and went straight to the military official.

"Hello there I'm a mercenary named Reaper and I would like to offer my services in an upcoming conflict. I will accept any task given no matter what it would make to do with an exception of kill yourself order." Nero said after entering the room

The Official started to eye the boy and after a while answered

"In fact we need a person of your profession Reaper. We've got Intel that the British want to steal our guns and ammunition. We have 3 bases located in Lexington, Concord and Middlesex County we suspect they will probably strike at Concord. But I would want you to stay near the Lexington base since that is a place with a smaller concentration of our forces, if you truly succeed in defending it we will reward you with whatever you want. Money, Contacts you name it."

Nero after thinking for a while said

"Consider it done. Official?"

"It's Official Matthews Barnes. I suspect good news next time we meet Reaper"

Afterwards Nero left the room and headed off to town to supply himself for his new tinkering ideas that would sure aid him in the task.

* * *

 **And that wraps up the second chapter of the Tale of the Black Reaper!**

 **Tell me what you think about it and how do you like the new characters and the Comedy Moments inside. I wanted to make Nero to act like a real man not some pussy ass typical anime protagonist that can't answer to the feelings of a woman. Same case with not making him a revenge emo like we all know from a certain show. Also, with the Battle of Sarmin I made god die back there and it was already 660 years ago. The only hint we've got in DxD about the great war is the fact it happened hundreds of years ago not to mention the fact that the Canon played itself out in the modern age of humanity. Also, I don't know if I'm making the fighting scenes in a correct manner so please consider that opinion in your reviews! So see you next time and the next chapter is! The Ending of Revolutionary War.**


	3. Ending of the Revolutionary War

So hello again, my dear Readers ^^ Here i present you, the third chapter of the Tale. Also, I would like to thank you for the reviews. Constructive criticism is always appreciated ;). Well I hope it looks better this time ;p

 **Chapter 3 : The Ending of the Revolutionary War and the Last Training of the Reaper**

After getting his first task, our protagonist surges forward to prepare himself, to finally leave his mark on the fields of history.

 **(Town of Boston, 1:00 pm April 14th 1775)**

The town itself looked pretty plain, town folks doing their jobs in haste, because conflict is coming close towards the city of Boston. While Nero and Wraith were in the midst of a search, to find a supplier for their needs.

"Now... Where can I get a supply of lead, steel wire and maybe a weapon?" Thought Nero while walking the crowded streets

" **Well, likely in a some sort of gun shop?"** Wraith said in his thoughts while watching the town, to help out Nero find the place

Soon after, they found the big market in the middle side of town. Nero bought the supplies he needed, along with a flintlock pistol which truly sparked his interest. They needed to pay in Continental Currency, which they got from exchanging the rare paintings from the Castle. Their first new money indeed, but soon they would get a lot of it...painted in blood.

Just as they were traversing the streets in route to Lexington, the duo saw a group of merchants that didn't sound pleased.

"Oh? Something happened…" Nero thought and went towards the group to get some answers.

"So, what's troubling you gentleman?" Nero said to the group

The merchants examined Nero and with a sparkle of hope started to tell him about their dire problem hunting them at this unsteady times.

"Oh! You're that Mercenary, that got employed by the Patriots!"

"Indeed, it is me. My name is Reaper, and by watching your verbal exchange, I can tell you have a problem that needs solving. Am I right?"

"You're correct Reaper. Indeed, we have a problem, last night our supply carriage got ambushed by an unknown group of Mercenaries, which used unworldly powers…"

" **That would be the devils Nero, and if they said it is an entire group, that means it is a peerage..."** Wraith said in the Mindscape

"So, do you have any more information about the so called Group?" Nero asked the Merchants

"Yes, as one of the survivors noted it is a group of 6 people, leaded by a woman with long blonde hair" Merchants replied

"Let's say, I would like to help you about this matter, but I will want a payment for this." Nero replied towards the group

"We will pay you in 30K Continental, we want that bitch dead and bring her fucking head as a proof for it."

"Anything else you would want?" Nero asked further pointing towards the brutal subject

"Yes, leave them a message so they won't fuck with us again."

Wraith was laughing in a demonic manner, pleased by the sudden outcome.

Nero started to chuckle in a dark way, and said thus.

"I Accept the task, and it shall be done in the most brutal of ways to please my clients."

" Well then, we suspect good news along with the head of that bitch." The Merchants replied and left the scene.

After a while of silence, Nero started to head out towards the Lexington Camp discussing the matter with Wraith

* * *

 **(Main Road towards the Lexington Camp, 1:30 pm.)**

" **Nero, if I would be correct, I would say that these Devils are doing this for the Brits to destabilize the supplies of the Patriots."** Wraith said curious about the agenda of the group

"You are most likely correct, also I would say that the Brits do know, about the Lexington Camp being the less protected... Which means that they will strike the place, that works for us well... Today will be our grand moment, to earn some blood money partner." Nero inputted with a devilish grin

"So, besides the Primary Objective of protecting the camp, we can add the hunt as the secondary one. If my assumption is correct, the devils will be inside the strike group. We will kill 2 birds, with one stone." Nero inputted further while watching the road ahead

The duo not only conversed, but also analyzed the forest and the road as well. The only way to strike the camp, would be taking the main road route. The surrounding wild would prove it harder, and more likely for them to be spotted early. Closer to the camp, the duo found an abandoned shed which would prove beneficial towards their objective, and decided to move inside. Making it their base of operations towards the task at hand.

* * *

 **(Abandoned Shed near the Camp, 2:00 pm)**

The shed looked pretty straightforward, and it has been abandoned recently. The insides of it consisted of a working table, a lot of leftover scrap, and some caskets filled with explosive material.

" **Hoho, Nero look!"** Wraith said while looking towards the caskets and the scrap

Nero started to chuckle and he just found another marvelous idea for his tinkering.

"Well, we can make the traps on the ground, and below it as well. Earlier, I had the idea with making the ground traps, using a steel wire as the trigger for it to blow. Sending fragments of sharp metal and scrap, to inflict a lot of pain." Nero said while thinking about the underground option

" **Don't tell me, that you have even more marvelous ideas?"** Wraith asked shocked by Nero's creativity

"Indeed, I have Partner." Nero answered while pointing towards the barrels and continued his speech

"I, will extract the material from the caskets and use it along with the metal, to make some new tools of misery"

Wraith started to laugh like a madman. Every time, when Nero engaged with his tinkering, he created weapons that amazed the being with the sheer brutality delivered by them.

Now Nero was working with the materials he had and created the ground traps which reassembled the modern day clay more's. Next, he created the underground traps which would be anti infantry mines, filled with a significant amount of black powder. Last in line, was the flintlock pistol he bought earlier. Nero unbeknownst to himself had an amazing gunsmith talent. From a simple flintlock pistol, the boy made a revolver that would appear almost 100 years later. From the metal scrap, he made bullets and filled the chambers with lead and the liquid from the blade which couldn't end do to the magic of the mysterious Agnus. Further, working with his new beauty he created a revolver with a similar design to M6 Mateba Autorevolver. Using the blow back action after shooting to cock the hammer. Designed with an 8 inch barrel, to handle the firepower of his newly designed bullets which reassembled the modern .44 Remington Magnum, filled with the liquid from the blade now named as the Infernal Queen."

" **Nero, this pistol is a thing of beauty... How do we name it?"** Wraith asked, pointing towards the pistol which was now painted in black with silver thorns in the metal side of it."

"Black Rose it will be." Nero replied and picked up his new beauty while starting to gather the gear to head out since it was close to the night which they would attack.

" **Perfect it suits the gun well. We should head out Nero, the night is coming close."**

"Yeah, we need to trap the road ahead." Nero replied and went out towards the forest road.

* * *

 **(Main Road towards the Lexington Camp, 10:00 pm)**

Nero started to plant his machinations of suffering all around the road, hiding the wires near the bushes and digging small holes to place the mines. The plan was simple... Let one of these fools touch the wire and hell will break loose, with a chain explosion of claymore's. After it they will start to scatter in fear and they will surely run into the mines, if they survive the clay more fragments of course. They don't expect it and the Devils are too prideful to care for a chance of a threat, since well they don't know that in the same day someone took an initiative to slaughter them alive.

"Everything planted! Now, we wait for them to step into our playground" Nero said chuckling with anticipation towards his first task

" **Yes, they will suffer well today!"** Wraith commented with a demonic chuckle

" **Nero, you can also use the abyss magic I learned you, as well my form."** Wraith inputted and Nero after hearing it had a flashback…

* * *

 **(Nero's Mindscape, The Training)**

On the shore, Nero and Wraith fiercely fought against one another. After a clash of blades they skidded to a stop and Wraith spoke.

" **Nero, it's time to teach you about the Abyss Spells which can aid you in battle."**

"You mean the Soul Reverbearance?" Nero asked Wraith while thinking of possibilities of said spells.

" **That's one of the Top Tier spells, along with the Resonating Blade. Your soon to be the best offensive spells to use in battle."** Wraith replied while coating his blade with the Abyss Aura and swiped the blade sending a shock wave of pure abyss power towards the field decimating it in half.

"Holy Shit Wraith, was that the Resonative Blade?" Nero spoke shocked at the power spike it provides.

" **Yes, and I see you're interested in it. But the utility and defense spells are top-notch as well."** Wraith said while creating some sort of black sphere spiraling in a fast motion

"What is this spell Wraith?" Nero asked

" **Shoot a spell at me, even a small fireball would be fine. Remember you need to imagine the spell to make it work."** Wraith replied

"Okay then" Nero said and focused his power at his right hand, and shot forth a fireball speeding towards Wraith.

But as it was to hit, the sphere consumed it and afterwards opened itself up again near the sea and shot forth the earlier fireball empowered with the Abyss element, causing a big explosion on impact.

" **And that's one of the counter spells you can use! Named the Twisted Barricade, it has 2 stages as you saw earlier... First is to create the sphere to intercept an enemy magic, and the second one is to imagine, where you want to shoot it back empowered with the Abyss."**

"That's useful and powerful as well. Is there more of such spells?" Nero asked interested to learn more.

" **Yes, try slashing me now."** Wraith replied whilst coating himself with a shroud made of Abyss Power

Nero did slash Wraith, but the slash just went past through him doing no damage at all.

" **That is a spell named Repel, after casting it your body will be immaterial for 3 seconds allowing you to completely negate all sorts of damage, although you can only use it twice a day. Due to the limitations of the gear since you didn't train the Abyss Break and Damnation Drive yet."**

Nero nodded

" **Also, the Resonating Blade has the same limit as Repel, and will work for 1 minute with the first cast, and half the minute with the second one. Twisted Barricade can be used 3 times with each consecutive use making the empowering effect weaker. There are also other spells, which you will learn at the later time but you need to master the 2 further stages of the Gear to be able to use them effectively. Along with the Soul Reverbearance."**

Nero nodded and asked pointing towards the utility ones.

" **Well now I can teach you how to use the Abyss Rift. It allows you to teleport towards a place you can imagine well. Or you will need a description of the place to imagine it and afterwards jump towards it. It's really useful and can be used 3 times a day but has a long preparation time. So it's a utility spell or an escape one, if your enemies will let you cast it till the end."** Wraith replied and told Nero to do the last thing he needs him to do

" **Nero, focus the power in the gauntlet and say Darkwraith calling."** Nero obliged and after doing what he had to do he literally transformed into Wraith granting him his knowledge and speed. Along with the 2 hand black blade that seemed to operate well with the Abyss element.

"Wraith, did i just transformed into you?" Nero asked flabbergasted

Wraith laughed for a while and answered.

" **Yes, it grants you my capabilities. Speed, Dexterity, Blade and an option to conceal your presence completely, for up to 5 minutes along with an overall power boost. You can use this mode for 15 minutes and it's the ultimate power of the 1st stage of the gear. In time you will be able to stay much longer in it."**

"It's fucking amazing Wraith! I've just reached a new stage of badass!" Nero interjected with amazement

" **Hahahaha, I'm glad you like it Partner. Our last thing here, will be making you release your wings."** Wraith inputted with a smile and continued his speech

" **So, focus some power in your back and urge yourself that you want to fly."**

Nero did as he was told and after a stinging pain in his back the magnificent wings had emerged. Blasting off a tremendous surge of Abyss power. They were a massive set of wings like the ones of an eagle, but pitch black as the night with a ghastly aura all around them. Soon after the skulls sprouted to life with small boned hands grabbing Nero by his shoulders and screeched with joy saying…

" **It's your choice to let your hatred and sadness burden you, or let it empower you... So host what is thy answer?"**

Nero was silent for a while, and then he remembered his sadness, anguish and the everlasting hatred that burdened him, but as the skulls said he had a choice…

"I will let these feelings empower me... It's my only choice, after everything I've lost my only desire is to follow my hatred and avenge my family…"

" **That's the answer we expected host...AT LONG LAST THE NEW DARK LORD WILL PLUNGE THE WORLD IN DARKNESS ONCE MORE, TO PUNISH THE CREATIONS OF GOD FOR THEIR DEEDS AND TO SHOW THE WORLD THAT OUR BEING TOOK FORM IN DEFIANCE!"** The Skulls shouted in unison

" **So, Nero the wings will let you fly, but the skulls can launch an attack that will be your trump card for now. Focus on the forest ahead and wish for it to be obliterated, channel your inner feelings, your hatred and suffering make the forest suffer as well, to be a target of your hatred."** Wraith spoke while pointing towards the forest

Nero started to focus. Wishing for ultimate destruction of the forest ahead, hating it with all his heart…

" **WE OBLIGE TO YOUR URGES HOST!"** The Skulls screeched and started to amass a big sphere of abyss power together focusing it on one single point... When the sphere was big enough it started to condense and it shot forth as a small orb that traveled fast towards its destination and afterwards exploded in an explosion big enough to swallow the whole forest and obliterate the ground... After the smoke and dust cleared the forest was no more... Whilst the ground and the whole area ahead devoid of all meanings of life.

 **(Imagine the small violet ball which Aizen shot at Ichigo in their final battle.)**

Nero fell to his knees after that display because it drained most of his available power.

" **As you can see Nero you can use this for 1 time due to the power input it needs. If you master the power, you can shoot 6 of those simultaneously with reduced power or as you just did, shoot 1 with power big enough, to cause such high scale of destruction around you. Well if you would shoot that at the mountains they would be no more. As you fight and increase your power in the future, you can decimate a small city with it."** Wraith commented and afterwards the flashback came to an end.

* * *

 **(Back at the Present, Main Road to the Camp)**

"Yes I do remember about them, along with the sphere…" Nero said

" **Good, look here they come…"** Wraith inputted and notified about their prey

" **Darkwraith's calling** …" Nero said and transformed into Wraith hiding his presence…

The strike group was rather small. 8 standard foot soldiers of the British Army and 5 beings wearing shrouds that had a vibe of a devil. They were walking casually without care, since they expected an easy job. Faster contracts means more contracts to pull off after all, but for these devils... This contract was their last.

"8 rifleman, and 5 devils...that means someone of the group is missing… By their auras it means the leader is missing..." Nero thought

" **Well one less to care about for now, if we kill her peerage here she will be an easier prey later."** Wraith inputted

"You're right. And after we get them she will come after sensing their lives fading... They have a contract with her after all…" Nero commented on the subject while watching the group slowly advancing towards his playground.

"Hehe it's an easy job fellows!" One of the soldiers commented

"Yeah, it surely is…* **DING** *...what is thi…* **BOOM** *"

The poor bastard pulled the wire... And then hell broke loose. 7 soldiers and 2 devils died from the outburst. Fragments of metal and lead balls penetrating their skin. Most of them lost their legs to the explosion while the remnants started to panic at the sudden ambush. The last soldier and the 3rd devil started to scatter and yet again they stepped on the wrong spot...

" **FUCK IT'S AN AMBUSH SCATTER THE HELL AWAY…*CLICK*...WHAT THE FU...*BOOM*..."** and the next victims joined up with the dead. Blasted off limbs flying around the forest like puppets without strings.

Nero started to move out towards the 2 survivors. Silently strafing towards his prey... The remaining devils were stunned and shocked by what they experienced. Noble Devil families sending their heirs with their servants unskilled in the ways of true battle. Only by playing the so called Rating Games, they had a shred of experience, but it was a game after all, rarely someone died there they played for glory and success while the true fields of battle consisted of different aspects entirely, kill or be killed, survive or die trying. These 2 Devils will learn that truth tonight…

"Olivia! We need to escape, we are facing a dire threat I can't even sense it." Said one of the Devils terrified and afraid about his life.

"Shut up Derek, we can't shame our master, we are the devils of the proud house of Agares! And I represent a Queen piece I won't fail this easily." Now named Olivia answered with pride

A moment later an evil ghastly voice spoke to them.

" **WE WONDER ABOUT THAT...WORM"**

"Who said that? Come out you coward! You're afraid to fight like a real man? I will kill you with eas…." Derek didn't finish that speech since the dark wraith sword pierced him from behind, ripping through his back with his heart impaled on the tip of the blade.

"You...bastard…" Derek managed to say these words and soon started to vomit blood after that act. Nero violently brought the blade back whilst slashing it upwards cleaving the devils upper torso and head in half.

"Pathetic lesser creature…" Nero spat with disgust and swiped the blood from the blade

Olivia was terrified at how fast and without any resistance her last comrade had fallen. In complete despair she managed to ask…

"Who or what in the world are you?"

Wraith started to laugh in a twisted manner acting in his plural manner again

" **WE ARE YOUR DAMNATION LITTLE GIRL! YOUR SOUL WILL SERVE US AS A FUEL TOWARDS OUR GOAL! YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO YOUR COMRADE AND RUN...BUT OH WELL WE WOULD BUTCHER YOU ANYWAY HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"**

"It's insane…" Olivia replied

"As my partner said, we are your damnation and I'm a mercenary named Reaper, just doing my bloody job." Nero interjected and started to charge towards the girl aiming to grab her in a choke hold, but she didn't want to fall so easily like Derek did.

Olivia spawned her wings and ascended into the air evading Nero's charge and started to amass a gigantic ball of lighting mixed with fire and threw it at Nero.

"Take this Reaper... It's a magic attack able to wipe this forest from the side of the earth along with you... **ELEMENTAL RAGE!** "

" **Now Nero show her some Abyss Magic hehehehe…"** Wraith said in his Mindscape

Just as the ball was closing in, Nero caste the Twisted Barricade which absorbed the attack and afterwards opened itself up above her and shot the ball behind her back sending her plummeting towards the open field ahead annihilating it whole in an explosion of fire followed by a raging thunder.

After the smoke cleared, Olivia's laid on the ground mortally wounded by her own attack. Nero advanced towards her and grabbed her throat lifting her up to his eye level and asked her a question.

"Where is your master Olivia?"

Olivia started to cough strange purple flames and said

"Go fuck yourself Reaper I will tell you nothing…"

Wraith started to shout

" **NERO GET AWAY FROM HER!"**

Nero didn't manage to dash away in time and got caught in an explosion of purple holy flames

Half of his mask torn away and several burn marks along his jacket with his left hand damaged from 2nd degree burns…

Nero stood on his knee and spat some blood on the ground while Olivia appeared again with a smirk on her face.

"Did you like, the holy flames of Incinerate Anthem Reaper?" Olivia said with pride slowly preparing a barrage of flames.

" **Nero... This girl is more dangerous than we originally thought... She possesses a longinus sacred gear capable of killing you. These flames are dangerous, and while I may regenerate your hand now... Next time it will be harder to do so…"** Wraith said in his thoughts concerned about the current state of the battle.

Nero started to shake violently and soon a tremendous aura of the Abyss started to surround him... He was infuriated to a point when her head below his feet mattered the most now. His eyes changed from his original bloody red. To the eyes which resembled those of angered Zeref, with only discerning feature of them glowing violently.

" **I will slaughter her today…"** Nero said in a dark ghastly voice tone

" **So...the inner killer had awakened…"** Wraith commented silently in the Mindscape

Olivia watched the ominous power which started to dance around Reaper, it started to spin and merge itself with him. She didn't have a clue what being he was his power had a vibe of a demon, but more primordial...a feral one tainted with hatred and everlasting darkness. Soon after the power started to cloak him in a shroud of darkness, while ghosts resembling souls of the damned, started to swirl around him and groan to give them a victim to kill.

" **I pity you Woman... You just awoke the true abyss demon in him. Even I won't stop it now. You should run after that explosion... Now you will learn true fear…"** Wraith spoke in a dark tone condemning the Woman after what she brought upon herself

"Nonsense! I will get his head now!" Olivia replied while sending a wave of holy flames coming at Nero, but they didn't hit their mark, and Nero blinked behind her with abnormal speed aiming to decimate her in half with his blade now coated with the Abyss, meaning that he caste the Resonating Blade…

Olivia barely in time, coated herself with a shroud of Holy Flames which absorbed the slash, but the Abyss wave send her plummeting towards the forest, decimating the land and a few trees in the process. Without delay Nero crouched and afterwards made a huge leap towards her, aiming the blade to impale her and obliterate the land to further increase the damage.

"His power is ridiculous, if I want to survive, I will need to use my Balance Breaker…*cough*... But an Abyss Demon... It was a myth originating from the great war... Shit here he comes" Olivia said and jumped out of the way, watching as Reaper obliterated the ground making a huge crater inside. She used that moment to prepare her balance breaker…

"BY THE WILL OF THE JUDGE I RELEASE THEE! BALANCE BREAKER" Olivia shouted and soon the cross started to shake on her neck seething with holy heat. It blasted off a huge aura of flames, which started to mold a clone of herself made purely by the holy flames.

Nero pulled off the Black Rose from his jacket and started to shoot at Olivia. She made a defensive magic seal consisting of 6 barriers to absorb the attack. Just as the first bullet connected it smashed the first barrier and severely damaged the next one with the explosion of liquid from the Infernal Queen.

"Such power, I need to hold him off until the clone is complete…*BLAM*..." Olivia thought while the next bullet obliterated 2 layers at once.

" **Once the barrier gets destroyed I will get her head…"** Nero thought whilst unloading the clip at the barrier ahead

"I need to further reinforce the barrier... What is this weapon? It has abnormal power…" Olivia said and added 3 more layers to the barrier, when 2 more bullets connected.

Nero after seeing this started to empower the gun with the abyss element further increasing the damage output. He fired the 2 remaining bullets in the clip...5th one shattered almost all off the remaining barriers while the last obliterated the remaining ones, and blasted through Olivia's left shoulder.

Olivia started to scream in pain as the bullet ripped off through her shoulder rendering her right hand useless.

" **Black Rose surely has a kick, wouldn't you say bitch?"** Nero commented with the dark ghastly tone cackling madly at her screams of pain

"You will soon suffer the same fate" Olivia replied and the clone finally molded itself and was ready to play

"Meet the Memento of the Judge, Balance Breaker of Incinerate Anthem she's just as a clone of mine, and will launch even more powerful flame attacks now!" Olivia continued to show off while Nero lunged at her in a straight line, aiming to impale her by the chest whilst using the last moments of the Resonating Blade.

"Not so easy now!" Olivia said and the clone moved in front of her and blasted off a wall of flames, heading out on Nero's line of attack. Just as the wall closed in Nero whispered…

" **Repel…"** And phased through the flames and the clone, destroying its form for a few moments and didn't stop the lunge. Olivia managed to move out slightly to the right managing to alter the trajectory, but for that she sacrificed her left arm. Nero skidded to a stop and spanned in a 90 degree motion to decapitate her using the momentum of the spin.

Just as he wanted to do that however… The clone regenerated and forced Nero to jump out of the way and fired a holy flame sphere at him.

" **Shit...REPEL!"** Nero shouted and the flames went right through him and blasted off 3 meters behind him.

"So he has a spell that allows him to get immaterial for short time... I would guess it has a limit of 2 or 3 seconds... Such powerful defensive spell must have a limit of consecutive usage…" Olivia thought while preparing a multidirectional attack to test that theory

" **I've used up my last repel cast… I need to distract her somehow to finish this up. If these flames hit me, I'm done for..."** Nero thought while spotting Olivia preparing a large scale attack…

"Get this! **FLAME RETRIBUTION!** " Olivia shouted and fired 6 fast moving fireballs of holy flame at Nero

" **Twisted Barricade…"** Nero prepared the sphere with the second cast of it waiting for the fireballs to get sucked in.

"NOW SPLIT!" Olivia shouted and 3 fireballs changed their trajectory and circled around Nero aiming for his backside.

" **This will hurt…a lot"** Nero thought and after consuming the 3 projectiles at front, he instantly shot them back to intercept the ones at his back, but the close range explosion blasted him away and burned the back of the jacket shielding his own backside from the damage.

"Yes! So he can't use that Repel spell anymore. Works for me!" Olivia thought on the advantage she has now.

" **At least my back is safe... I could use both casts simultaneously with my hands, but it would leave me without any magical defense and probably the clone would shield her from the counter. Time to improvise then..."** Nero thought while standing up

"How did you like it Reaper?" Olivia asked.

Instead of answering, Nero unsheathed the Infernal Queen and started to heat her up while placing his last cast of the resonating blade on the Wraith sword.

"What is he up to?" Olivia thought while ordering the clone to stand in front of her for defensive measures.

" **Behold the most powerful attack i have!"** Nero yelled and threw the Wraith blade upwards in a spinning motion which released an Abyss wave into the clouds cutting them in half. Olivia shifted her attention towards the slash wave eating the bait from Nero's hands…

" **NOW!"** Nero thought and swung the fully heated up Queen vertically releasing the destructive wave which got shielded by the clone, but obscured her sight completely. Not wasting a moment he picked up the falling Wraith sword and focused the entire resonating boost to shoot out at once and made a diagonal slash sending the empowered Abyss wave straight at her.

Clone took the brunt of the attack which destroyed its form again while Olivia got a nasty slash mark on her chest...

Olivia was bleeding profusely from the spot of her left hand. While the right hand was useless due to the bullet wound earlier and the slash mark at her chest started to bleed as well.

"You're a monster Reaper, I'll give you that. But our fight is far from over!" Olivia said and focused a large sphere of flames which formed themselves to look like a gigantic cross and hurled it towards Nero.

" **Twisted Barricade…"** Nero said and the spell absorbed the cross and shot it back towards Olivia blasting a flame circle that trapped Olivia in her own flames.

"Now what? You can't slash me with your blade... You just made it harder for yourself." Olivia commented the scene with a cocky remark forgetting that she can't escape the zone

" **No. You shall die now…"** Nero replied and unfurled his wings which blasted off a tremendous wave of the Abyss Power, and then the skulls appeared.

" **HOST! IT SEEMS YOU BROUGHT US A WORTHY FOE TO OBLITERATE INTO OBLIVION!"** Skulls yelled with joy

"What are these wings... His power earlier was toe to toe with an Ultimate Class Devil... Now it surpassed it even more... It's like I'm facing one of the Satans." Olivia commented and asked

"What in the seven circles of hell are you Reaper?!"

Nero and the Skulls started to laugh madly, and Nero replied

" **Well, you're about to die so I can tell you this... I'm the next Dark Lord that will plunge the 3 factions in darkness once more. Just as my ancestor Siegfried Schtauffen slaughtered the Biblical God in the Great War…"**

"Impossible! THE GOD IS DEAD?" Olivia interjected shocked by the news…

Nero laughed again and continued.

" **He's dead for almost 7 decades now... Archangel Michael is his substitute now."**

"Then why I didn't know that fact?" Olivia interjected again

" **The 3 factions after suffering so many losses, needed the god fearing humans to fill their ranks... Angels, Fallen Angels and the Devils...all factions needed the help of the humans to survive."** Nero finished his lecture and Olivia commented.

"This is insane... I've been fooled for so long."

Nero was tired of her antics and pointed towards her and said…

" **DESTROY HER…"**

Skulls answered with glee

" **WE OBLIGE TO YOUR URGES HOST!"**

The skulls started to amass the Abyss Sphere... But it was more powerful than the last one at the training. The gear started to absorb all the negativity around the area... Feelings of hatred, suffering, torment everything was used to further empower the sphere.

Afterwards it blasted off... The whole forest, and the surrounding fields got obliterated. Swallowed in a gigantic explosion of power, which sent a shock wave that delivered even more damage to the surroundings. After the smoke and dust cleared off, Nero descended to the remains of what was left of Olivia. His eyes reverted back to normal, and the wings disappeared.

" **You gave her a hell of a show Nero…"** Wraith said

"A deserved one indeed, although I underestimated her... First lesson learned." Nero replied and saw the Anthem Cross along with a leaflet laying on the ground.

Nero picked it up the cross and hid it in his jacket, and afterwards started to examine the leaflet...

"We grant your wish" with a summoning circle of Agares embedded in it.

Nero and Wraith started to laugh maniacally, although they just formed a twisted plan to play out…

* * *

 **(Abandoned Shed near the camp, 11:00 Pm)**

Nero took all the devil bodies or...the remains of them to the shed and hid them in the storage room. While preparing a chair with some steel wire for a little questioning session…

Soon after the preparations were complete. Nero wished with all his evil heart to summon the heiress of Agares because he sure has a wish…

After few seconds the leaflet started to fly and the summoning circle appeared... It flashed in light yellow light and the heiress came and introduced herself.

"I'm Leonora Agares the proud Heiress of the House of Agares and I've come this night to fulfill your wish."

The lady which was a buxom Blondie started to examine the room and before she turned back, Nero knocked her out on the floor and started his devious plan.

* * *

 **(Abandoned Shed near the camp, 1 hour later...)**

After an hour she woke up, strapped to the chair with steel wire which hurt like fuck. Whilst the shed encased in a barrier of the Abyss making other spells then itself useless.

"Where, Am I? And what the hell you did to me you fiend!?" Leonora started to scream

"Hello there proud devil of the Agares house... I'm Reaper a humble mercenary extraordinaire in a middle of an errand, which consists of you on the list…" Nero replied with a dark chuckle

"What the hell do you want from me, you freak?" Leonora asked again with anger present in her voice

"Tell me, why are you serving the both sides of the conflict?" Nero replied with a question and continued

"And...if you will answer me in a satisfying manner, I will maybe let you rejoice with your peerage which I captured as well." and finished with a hateful snark

"You captured my peerage? So, the Patriots hired you to defend Lexington is that correct?" Leonora asked afraid

"Correct. And let's say that the soldiers can be found in bits, for you to count along the road." Nero replied with a dramatic ending

"Ok... The archduke of my house ordered us to support both sides concurrently along with the house of Glasya-Labolas to prolong the conflict and get us young devils some contracts, but after the Lexington assault we were supposed to pull off from helping the Patriots and focus on the British entirely…" Leonora started to leak Intel afraid of her own life

"Where is the Glasya-Labolas peerage now?" Nero asked

Leonora started to sweat and shake violently terrified at the outcome…

"I've told you enough already please leave me be and let me go back with my peerage and never come back again…" Leonora squeaked in despair

"Wrong answer…" Nero interjected and stabbed her right thigh with a rusted piece of metal embedding it deep in the thigh and afterwards violently pulling it out resulting in Leonoras screams of pain, and blood gushing out in streams from the wound.

Afterwards he stabbed again at her left thigh repeating the process.

"Where are they?" Nero asked again preparing to shoot her knee with his pistol. She started to scream more in a helpless fashion. Her loud yells of suffering reaching nowhere due to the barrier blocking the sounds, after she saw Nero's finger on the trigger she started to tell him the truth.

"They were sent in to Concord, to help the Patriots defend the base and afterwards, sabotage it and escape ending the help for the Patriots."

"Good Girl... So now you wanted to rejoice with your peerage right?" Nero said and twisted her chair backwards and lighted the small corridor for the brutal display and continued whispering to her lifeless face.

"You can rejoice with them...IN HELL!" And pierced her heart with a metal pole bringing it out behind her spine, and whilst watching her passing moments and her lifeless gaze towards her former peerage...

Wraith started to scream in joy and continued to laugh in a demonic manner complimenting Nero for the sick show that was the most despair inducing the being saw in its entire life.

" **HAHAHAHA! NERO THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! SHE HAD HER HOPES HIGH TILL THE END…"**

"It's not over yet Wraith. Look she has a reversal teleport leaflet... I will send these worms a message…" Nero replied and started to work on his first message to the Devil World...

* * *

 **(Ground Hall of the House of Agares)**

The housemaids were strolling happily doing their jobs, while Grayfia Lucifuge the strongest Queen of the Underworld was on a visitation in the Grand Hall, talking with the current leader of the House. Unbeknownst to the duo a teleportation circle of the Next heiress appeared in the hall summoning a rather grotesque structure…

The structure was a wooden gallows with 6 slots which were occupied, with the bodies of the heiress peerage hanged on steel wire but the most discerning feature was the structure in the middle of it... A wooden pentagram with Leonora's body pinned to it by iron rods along with her face torn off to reveal a grim reaper face, formed from her own skull and a message written on the stand with her blood…

Leader was terrified and started to cry at the horrifying creation, Grayfia shocked and disgusted while the remaining maids vomited on the floor…

Grayfia came closer to the stand and red the message out loud.

" **GREETINGS LESSER BEINGS, IF YOU WILL MEDDLE FURTHER WITH THE MATTERS OF THE HUMAN WORLD I WILL SEND YOU MORE OF MY CREATIONS, I WILL CUT DOWN ANYONE WHO STANDS ON MY WAY. TAKE IT AS A FIRST AND LAST WARNING. OTHERWISE, MORE CREATIONS OF MY TWISTED ART WILL COME TO YOUR DOORSTEP. JUST AS YOU SACRIFICE HUMAN BEINGS, I WILL SACRIFICE YOUR OWN KIN FOR MY OWN TWISTED FUN!" In** the bottom of the stand a big " **REAPER"** sign was engraved with Abyss Aura seeping from the mark.

"Oh, dear Maou…. My daughter…." The father mumbled

"I will contact Lucifer immediately" Grayfia said and jumped with a magic circle to the Gremory Manor to deliver the grim news from the human world…

* * *

 **(Town of Boston, 1 day later, 4:00 Pm)**

The news of Victory had spread like a blessing. When Nero came to the town, a cheering crowd could be heard, along with the message that the Mercenaries had failed to sabotage the Concord Base. Nero went straight to the Official office, while telling the merchants to meet him there to discuss about their own matter.

"I'm back official Matthews. How did you like my work?" Nero asked with serious tone

Matthews stood from his seat and offered Nero a handshake which he gladly accepted and then Matthews said.

"Indeed, I'm pleased with the outcome. You shall be rewarded with 50K Continental and a next assignment if you wish to work for us again."

Nero was by no means pleased. He had succeeded his main task with sparkling results and just got a chance of another one, and a more serious than the first.

Just as they wanted to discuss the next one, the merchants came curious about the outcome of their own errand.

"Reaper, how did it go? Did you succeed?"

"Of course. I've also sent them a message so trust me...they won't fuck with you again." Nero replied with a chuckle

"That's perfect! Did you bring her head?" The Merchants asked

"I used it for the message and trust me it was worth it…" Nero replied with a sinister chuckle

" Well 's perfect but do you have anything else?" Merchants pressed on the subject

"Yes, I have this" Nero replied and brought out Incinerate Anthem Cross and burst out a small flame from it for a show

"This flames are the same, which were used to cut off the area on the assault!" Merchants replied shocked at the revelation

"Is that so? Do you want that cross?" Nero replied and asked the merchants if they would accept the cross as the proof.

"No, we believe you now... Keep this thing away from us." Merchants replied scared at the power of this thing

"Good choice…" Nero thought

Merchants after a heated dispute came closer to Nero giving him his checkout

"Thank you Reaper, here is your reward." The merchants said and handed Nero a big file of money that was indeed 30000 continental…

" **HAHAHAHAHA! Eighty thousand blood money on the first errand Nero! What a perfect outcome…"** Wraith yelled with joy in the Mindscape

After the merchants left the place. Nero started to discuss the next errand with official Matthews at his personal office.

* * *

 **(Official Matthews office, 10 minutes later)**

Matthews and Nero discussed about the next job which was to say... A job of a completely different caliber.

"The next job is a matter of top secrecy…" Matthews said in a serious manner

Nero nodded

"You will be assigned as a personal guard to our top in command. General George Washington. Only the two of us know about this... While I'm an official here I'm also his right hand and an adviser. After your outstanding performance I offered him this option, since the Brits will try to take off his head soon…" Matthews said and stopped for a while

" **Nero, this is a fucking serious top tier job I would say, if we would make arrangements with the General we can get significant profit from it…"** Wraith commented in the Mindscape

"Before we proceed further answer me this... You're not human aren't you?" Matthews said out of nowhere

"Oh?" Nero raised an eyebrow and commented

"What makes you so sure I'm not human?" Nero retorted with a question of his own

"The merchants case Reaper... You successfully killed the mercenary group which used unworldly powers and at top of that you've brought a cross which emits flames which no one ever saw before the merchants, if you want my trust tell me the truth…" Matthews replied with a serious tone

Nero started to chuckle and asked Matthews in a grim tone

"Are you surely prepared for that Matthews? It will twist your current worldview in a whole 360 degrees spin."

"Throw it at me." Matthews replied in a confident tone.

At that one Wraith started to laugh in a twisted manner revealing his presence to Matthews

" **Are you sure about this human?"** Wraith spoken in a dark tone scaring the shit off the poor official

"Oh fuck me, Who are you?" Matthews replied interested

" **I'm an ancient being name's Wraith"** Wraith replied suddenly interested in Matthews sudden mood swing

"So, Matthews... Can I trust you to the point where this conversation stays between us and the General only if you intend to send him a report after this?" Nero asked to confirm if Matthews would be his first friend and contractor in the Human Realm

Matthews replied with a nod

"Okay, then first things first…" Nero said and took off his mask revealing himself to Matthews

"My real name is Nero Schtauffen and I'm an abyss demon." Nero continued

"Abyss Demon?" Matthews asked interested

And then Nero gave Matthews a roundup with the Supernatural which we all already know about. 3 factions and stuff, also what an Abyss Demon is and why Nero came to him in the first place.

"You were right Nero... My fucking world view just twisted in a full spin." Matthews commented the lecture

Nero and Wraith started to chuckle at that and said

"Well, we told you so."

Matthews laughed as well and asked

"So this mercenary group you killed, was a group from one of the factions you mentioned right?"

Nero nodded and answered

"Yes, a devil peerage of Agares. One of the families from the 72 pillars of hell."

"Do you know their agenda?" Matthews asked pointing towards their goals

"Yes, they wanted to get some contracts out of you and the Brits to get power by completing them. It's a common play made by them to intensify the conflict to get more of it. Greed rules them after all…" Nero replied with a sigh

"So I can presume the merc group at Concord was a devil peerage as well?" Matthews asked again

Nero nodded and answered

"Devil Peerage of the Glasya-Labolas family, and good that they failed the sabotage. After the stunts in Lexington and Concord they wanted to abandon your side and stick with the Brits to obliterate now our side."

"How do you know all this?" Matthews asked

"I've captured and interrogated the king of the Agares peerage. And afterwards wasted her just as the Merchants wanted it, while sending a rather bloody message to the main family…" Nero replied with a sinister chuckle at the end

"God save us…" Matthews commented

But after that comment Nero encased the office with a barrier, to close off the office from the outside world in task of saving Matthews form being marked as a heretic after what he's going to say...

"The god you speak of is dead for almost 7 decades now…" Nero interjected

Matthews was by no means shocked to the core. The god which he believed with all his heart is in reality dead for a long time…

"And the God wasn't so good as we portrayed him all these years. He only cared for his Angels and treated humans as mere cattle for a slaughter. Recall the old crusades and fights in the name of God. Each side in reality fought for the same person, but in the same time twisted in the wrong way." Nero continued and ended his lecture with a statement

"I've experienced it first hand. His own fallen children took everything from me just as I told you earlier. The Great war took its toll on your kind. And main before, even if I'm not human anymore.

After that long dispute Nero headed out to sleep in the guest room and in the next day headed out to the mansion in Boston where George Washington resided. To start the real task or rather a mission…

* * *

 **(Mansion of George Washington, 3:00 Pm, April 15th 1775)**

The mansion itself was a normal one. To mean the description of normality here let's say that George didn't like to show off his wealth. He acted as an equal toward his countrymen. That earned him a good first impression from our duo. They went towards his office at the upper floor and entered the place.

 **(Well we all know how George looked like so I'll spare the description of his appearance.)**

"Please take a seat Nero" George said pointing towards the chair next to his desk

Nero obliged and took a seat near the General, and then the serious part begins.

"Well it's obvious that the British men with support of the Devils will strike at Boston at any moment now." George said in a serious manner

"So, what do you propose General?" Nero commented with a question

"Just George will be fine Nero, I'm calling you by your name so you should do the same" George replied with a honest smile

"Okay George, tell me this do you possess a sacred gear? I'd sensed a draconian aura while entering the room." Nero asked with curiosity in mind

 **[Oh? How clever of you Nero.]** An unknown being spoke from George's right hand

"And who might you be Dragon?" Nero asked the new being

 **[I'm the Welsh Dragon or Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, currently sealed in this gauntlet named Boosted Gear.]**

" **Nice to see you again. Overgrown lizard."** Wraith spoken from the gauntlet in Nero's hand and the eye opened.

 **[Is that you Wraith? The primordial Dark Wraith?]** Ddraig flooded Wraith with questions shocked at who is he talking to

" **Correct, It is me."** Wraith replied in a friendly tone

Nero and George were listening to the greeting of the 2 beings with interest and Nero decided to ask about their relationship

"So, if you don't mind me. How do you know each other? By the way you speak it looks like you've met before and on friendly terms?"

 **[Yes, I've met your Ancestor Siegfried on his tales hundreds of years ago. He offered me and my brother Albion help if the 3 factions decide to interrupt our duel. But we refused due to our dragon pride... Let's say I regret this now, but slightly since George is a great host and one of its only kind.]** Ddraig replied with words of compliment towards his host

"Thank you Ddraig" George replied with a honest smile

 **[No Problem George!]** Ddraig replied with a happy tone

After a friendly reunion of souls the now serious matter had started.

"So Nero, I would ask you for your help in defending this good city and maybe helping me in the future if you're willing to." George asked Nero with a serious tone

"Request accepted. You and Matthews are the only humans I trust at the moment and which I treat as friends." Nero replied with a friendly smile

"And, if Ddraig said you're a good man which he's one of Wraith's pals I can't refuse." Nero inputted

"Well can you tell me why you accept it so freely, besides the friendly terms?" George asked with interest

"It's simple, I treat Wraith as my older brother and if one of his friends has a problem I act accordingly. I treat you as a friend George so that doubles the effort." Nero replied

 **[Thank you Nero.]** Ddraig commented with gratitude

"No problem pal" Nero said with a shrug

" **You truly treat me as a Brother Nero?"** Wraith asked in his Mindscape

"Yes bro." Nero replied to Wraith with a chuckle

" **Thank you brother…"** Wraith whispered in the Mindscape

Nero started to clasp to break the current happy mood.

"So, George tell me how much proficient are you with Ddraig?" Nero asked

 **[He's the only human host able to use my Balance Breaker for 20 minutes straight. That's why i meant George is a special case.]** Ddraig replied with pride toward his host

"Well then let me give you this as a helper." Nero said and handed George the Incinerate Anthem cross.

"Before you ask, it is another longinus sacred gear which I've got from the Queen of Agares peerage when I killed her. It lets you produce holy flames that can outright slaughter devils with ease. You can even pose a threat to Satan class devils with it. One of the deadliest longinus gears, along with the true one in my opinion." And explained the Cross Abilities

 **[If you boost the cross and eject the power, it will be our trump card George.]** Ddraig added his 2 cents to the subject

"Okay then, now to the plan…" George said

"Too late for that George, I can sense them coming close to Boston!" Nero interjected

"How many!?" George asked

"200 humans, probably British soldiers and 2 devil peerages consisting of 12 men and I can sense the same aura which the Agares princess had…" Nero replied with an excited tone

"These worms came for revenge Nero! That Gallows was a masterpiece after all!" Wraith commented with glee

"What gallows?" George deadpanned at the mention of gallows mixed with masterpiece

Nero and Wraith laughed in a sinister manner

"It's the message I've sent to the Devils by a reverse teleport circle which the Merchants requested from me." Nero replied and pushed onto the main subject at hand

"George let's go fight these fucks!" Nero said with excitement

George stood up, flexed his mighty posture and flashed a grin

So the team sprinted off to the city gates to greet the newcomers…

* * *

 **(City Gate of the Boston City, 15 minutes later)**

Enemy forces were nearing the city, and the team already had a plan how to greet them properly.

George in his Balance Breaker preparing a 14 times boost in plan of granting Nero the half of it and using the other to power up the cross. While Nero focused as much as he could into resonating the Infernal Queen on heat to shoot off, yet another wave of doom.

"Hoho, Nero they're coming!" George said while giving a signal that he's ready

"Ready as well, on your mark George." Nero replied

The enemy force saw the duo and felt their power resonating through the land. They had prepared to enact revenge for their losses and the Devils to punish Reaper for that sick creation he sent them, but they weren't prepared for what's to come…

"We've come for you George Washington! And you as well Reaper!" The small army yelled with hatred

George and Nero had twisted grins behind their masks now. And they said together

" **We would like to welcome you to your funeral, It shall be enacted by cremation you twisted fucks!"**

After that George used the transfer ability and granted Nero a sparkling seven times booster, while George used his own part on the Cross. In an act of single breath the duo released their attacks. An enormous showcase of flames came after this. A Tsunami of Purple and Black Flames flooded the small army burning them alive in a veil of screams.

" **HAHAHAHAHA, FUCKING PERFECT YOU GUYS! LET'S WATCH THE SONS OF BITCHES BURN ALIVE IN FRONT OF OUR EYES! AAAAAAAHHHH! THE SUFFERING ITS PERFECT!"** Wraith started to scream in mad joy feasting on the torment ahead. 212 victims to a fiery tsunami of flames a perfect sight indeed. Napalm strike is a baby's toy before this.

 **[That's why, I always loved to roast my adversaries with my Dragon's breath back in the day.]** Ddraig commented on the show with a manly tear shed for the sweet memories

After that heartfelt flame show, the Brits started to lose the war. The news spread like a wildfire, the Father of this great country and his dear friend mercenary, had brought justice upon the British infidels. It couldn't get better than this. In 1783 the victory has been taken by the Patriots. In all the battles that happened back there Nero took active part in them. Behind the lines spreading havoc upon the Brits. Also in that re mindful year, George stepped back from his General position and soon has been elected as the First President of the United States of America.

And soon he had sent Nero a letter with an invitation to a party, along with the cross since well he doesn't need it anymore. Now Nero and Wraith went back to their home with a letter in their hands.

* * *

 **(The Abyss, Grand Hall of the Castle)**

Well in the Grand Halls... Sieg and Artorias had a hard time. Daily Rachel would come to them, asking when Nero comes back from his first adventure. Soon it started to be a daily routine that popped a few blood vessels from the ancient beings… And in one of these days, something which everyone in the castle waited for did happen at last.

"Ohhh... Lord Siegfried when will Nero come back!?" Rachel asked for like 1240 time according to Artorias counting s on the matter

Siegfried had an annoyed expression and answered with the same line he did for these 1240 questions again!

"I don't know and I'm waiting for him as well."

"But, when he will come back?" Rachel asked again with a pleading tone

"1241…" Artorias mumbled and noted in his notebook with a calculative look

"Lord Artorias why you do this to me?" Rachel retorted with sadness

"666…" Artorias mumbled again with a cheesy grin noting the changes in his second notebook

"Mmm, Rachel that feels quite satanic if you ask me." Inquired Artorias with a troll face

Rachel started to scream and insult Artorias with a new vocabulary of her own further intensifying his pleasure at the action

"And the old monks always said thus : Never feed the troll." Artorias replied with his troll face in shape of it eating her screams to feed itself

Just as Artorias was enjoying his own troll show, an abyss rift had opened and the long awaited Nero emerged from it.

"I'm back. Father, Uncle and Rachel" Nero said with a smile

Before Sieg or Artorias could reply Nero got caught in the mighty titty hug and the show which Wraith loves with all his heart had started once more.

" **I've missed this! Oh fuck me I've so missed this!"** Wraith yelled drowning in his new pool of nosebleed

"Hi there Rachel! How are you?" Nero said between the fluffy tits and embraced her in a hug

Rachel started to cry from happiness and kissed Nero with a passionate one just like the other time…

"BLGDSDSG... It's over for me." Wraith mumbled some words and the ambulance came again for our top tier blood swimmer. A round of applause if you please…

After Rachel and Nero ended their passionate reunion, Nero had a question for Sieg

"Hey, Sieg?"

"Yeah, what's up son?" Sieg replied

"Can we postpone the training for a single human realm day?" Nero asked

"Why?" Sieg replied with a question interested on the matter

"Well, I've got an invitation to a party organized by yours truly George Washington! I can't miss it, Wraith as well." Nero replied

"Sure, go have some fun kid" Sieg replied

"Okay. Can I take someone with me?" Nero asked again

"Oh?" Siegfried retorted with a question and the old bastard knew who will soon be asked for it. A perfect opportunity to lift a questioning burden from his tattered patience

"Okay I don't see a problem with that." Sieg replied with a smile

Rachel listened to the discussion laying her head on Nero's shoulder, and started to catch the facts bit by a bit, when she wanted to act on her own Nero did it first.

"Would you accept my invitation to a grand party my lovely lady?" Nero asked in a gentleman tone caressing Rachel's hand

Rachel replied with another passionate kissing session, when it ended she said.

"Oh i just caught a lovely gentleman, lead the way my prince..." Rachel said in a sultry tone and strolled with Nero to prepare towards the party ahead, after they left Sieg started to converse with Artorias about this…

"I'm so proud of him. He knows how to treat a lady with respect..." Sieg said with pride

Artorias started to chuckle

"Well only in a friendly environment…" Artorias interjected with a sinister smirk reminding Siegfried about the questioning he did in that shed and the Gallows which granted him bonus points of respect in Artorias book

"True. He changed a lot…" Siegfried agreed with Artorias statement

"Well he knows that in a battle gender doesn't matter anymore, age as well, they were his enemies and he slaughtered them in a perfect fashion. I'm proud of the boy." Artorias inputted further towards the subject

"Yup. We'll see how well he improved when he comes back." Siegfried added finishing the conversation

* * *

 **(Manor of Washington, 8:30 Pm, May 20th 1783)**

Nero and Rachel came at the party and had the best greeting of their lives.

" **Ladies and Gentleman! I would like to welcome my dear friend Nero and his lovely lady Rachel! Round of applause for the perfect couple!"** George yelled and soon the whole hall started clapping for the pair in an aura of positivism

Nero and Rachel bowed before the audience and well they did look special. Nero wore a black tuxedo set with matching slacks and patent leather shoes, also had his hair set in a flair. Rachel wore a long black and red flannel dress. With black pantyhose and fitting black heels to the set. Her hair set into a ponytail empathizing her beauty, after the introductions have been made. Ddraig and Wraith had their bro like conversation while the party had finally started. Soon Nero took Rachel's hand and strolled to the dance zone leading her in a passionate salsa dance which captivated the audience. After the dance ended the couple sealed it with a kiss granting a round of applause and shouts of approval. They both drunk to a hardcore level later and went back to the Abyss at the morning to recuperate the incoming hangover, while Nero had a nasty premonition of hangover training…

* * *

 **So with this the curtain drops on the chapter! Tell me what you think of this chapter in the Reviews! I've taken the reviews to my heart and tried my best efforts to improve the story for a better read ;) We have some heated battles and a few dark scenes with a twist of comedy here and there ;) I hoped you liked the chapter and George Washington the Badass Red Dragon Emperor.**

 **Next chapter : The not so final training and the Civil War!**

 **PS: Expect a slight twist of some cowboy reaping next time ^^**


	4. Civil War and the Rising of the Reaper

**First and foremost ! I'm glad that Chap 3 along with the tweak of the previous ones worked out ;p Thank you for the reviews! Having 23 Favorites and 28 followers, shocked me hard ;D So, I would like to thank you once more for the help and the overall liking of the story :) It really helps me move forward with this ^^. Without further ado here it is… Chapter 4 !**

 **(Chapter 4 : Last Training and the Civil war)**

Nero and Rachel came back from the party and after a night of sleep plus a hangover course, he started his final training taking shape with his powers to the limit.

* * *

 **(Darkroot Garden, The Abyss)**

Nero fought against Artorias again, but the fight was all different now. Nero after fighting with him earlier new how to handle himself. Not forgetting his battle with Olivia one of the strongest devils he met to this day. Nero was different now and Artorias finally fought seriously…

"You've improved Nero… I'm impressed." Artorias said after evading an attempt to decapitate him

"And you're still a beast." Nero replied with a smirk using Wraith's fighting style to even it out against Artorias

"Ok then, time to fight seriously now…" Artorias replied towards the remark and started to violently power himself up to the point of the forest grounds shaking from the pressure

 **"It's gonna turn ugly Nero… As I recall his full power is on top with the Dragon Kings, I've even heard a tale that he wrestled with Tiamat for fun…"** Wraith commented the show in a dramatic tone

"Well… Fuck!" Nero replied with fear and in the same time with a hidden joy to finally fight a true fighter

Artorias finished amassing his power and ended it with a defying shout, and as he always does instantly leaped towards Nero…

"Dark Wraith calling!" Nero shouted gaining Wraith's armor and used his remaining moments to blink away from the danger zone

A second later Artorias crushed into the ground. Completely obliterating a good portion of the forest along with the ground. Without a moment of hesitation he caste the Resonating Blade on his great sword and slashed an enormous abyss wave heading straight towards Nero. Answering to that Nero leaped towards Artorias. Thanks to that he evaded the wave watching as it obliterated the trees and cleaved the mountains in half…

"I will need to use everything I have to at least hold my ground for a bit…" Nero thought and unleashed his wings in Dark Wraith mode going all out with the power currently at his disposal

"Artorias never used his wings, so I can guess that either he doesn't possess them or he doesn't want to use them now…" Nero said while analyzing the situation ahead

 **"I didn't saw him use his wings either, but still remain absolute caution…"** Wraith inputted and gave Nero an idea how to strike Artorias

Artorias watched them hover in the air and surprised the duo with his action just now…

He unleashed his azure blue wings with hints of blackness around them and stormed off to the duo in a blink of an eye aiming to slash Nero in half with his blade…

"Shit! **Repel!** " Nero yelled and survived the slash, but 2 seconds after he got ax kicked and blasted to the ground

"Motherfucker…" Nero spat and coughed blood onto the ground, afterwards Artorias charged towards him again, he tried to evade it by rolling out a bit and managed to evade the major damage, but the outburst blasted him away further into the forest crushing on the big rock again

"He's a beast… I'm running out of options here…" Nero didn't finish his thoughts as Artorias with abnormal speed appeared before him and sought with clear intent to kill. Nero raised the Wraith blade to defend, but again got whacked and blasted away with a deep slash wound on his chest rolling on the ground and stopped at the feet of the hill.

Again and again he suffered the same torment. When a wound regenerated, next one appeared soon after. The cycle continues… Every moment of an incoming strike felt like an eternity for Nero. He started to watch every action performed by Artorias in slow motion. Each time he tried to retaliate he got crushed again and again. Just as he was to witness the next cog in the cycle everything turned black…

* * *

 **(Unknown Place, Nero's Mindscape)**

Nero appeared in a complete black void, he stood on his legs normally on the space of the void, but he didn't fall down. Then he noticed 2 beings inside of it…

One of them is a living form of Siegfried's armor and the second one is a copy of Nero. Only discerning feature was the strange aura around his hair giving it a silvery-black vibe and his eyes which emanated an aura fleeting from them showing a demonic trait from his counterpart.

 _"So, you've finally come here Nero…"_ Clone of Nero spoke

"What are you?" Nero asked shocked

"I'm an personification of your feelings… Hatred, Spite and the thirst for vengeance. I'm the living form of your darkest desires… Wraith called me your Inner Killer, but my true name is Sicarius and I prefer to be called by Sicar." Now named Sicar replied

"Okay… May I presume the second person here is the Inferno?" Nero asked recovering from his shock

 **"Hahahaha… How did you know?"** Inferno replied with a question

"Siegfried told me about you. You're the demonic soul of Soul Edge are you not?" Nero retorted with a question of his own

 **"Indeed. You're more interesting than Siegfried… I can't wait for the moment of you wielding my power. The blade is thirsty and its hunger haven't been satiated for a long time…"** Inferno replied in a sinister tone waiting patiently for his moment of glory

"Don't you worry about that… I will make you a grand feast in due time." Nero said with a smirk of his own

 **"Good… Now to the reason why are you here…"** Inferno replied

Nero nodded

 **"As you may know. My power is the final part of Damnation Gear… Besides Wraith which rules over the first segment and Artorias over the second. I'm the final one and the most powerful, besides I've made you watch the battle of Sarmin in your dream. So, you know the extent of my might and in your case we can ascend even higher…"**

"What do you mean by that?" Nero interjected curious over the matter

 **"There is something more to pull out besides the Drive of Damnation. The true ascension into an Emperor of the Damned. To cut it out short it will grant you complete control over the Abyss Power. You will have the ability to plunge the world itself with the Abyss and you will have access to a primordial weapon with which you can immolate a whole continent with ease…"** Inferno replied with pride to his true destined wielder

"What's the catch?" Nero questioned the malevolent spirit aware that such power comes with a price and a consequence behind it

 **"You can use it only when someone tries to defy your way of life, to sway you like a puppet or make you a slave to their will… the ultimate sign that your will as a Dark Lord cannot be defied or stepped upon. The true power of a Dark Lord which cannot be sealed or taken away from you."** The spirit replied with a sinister smirk

"Did Siegfried had it as well?" Nero asked curious over the possibility or a connection between them yet again

 **"No, while he has been named the first Dark Lord and accepted by us… the Abyss itself didn't think of him worthy enough to deliver its true power, while you are worthy of it… You're the destined one, the true Dark Lord of the Abyss!"** Inferno replied amazed by the outcome that finally the world shall remember once more what true terror is

"It seems I get to know more and more every day…" Nero spoke in amazement at the advancing fan of possibilities which will prove more than beneficial in his road for vengeance

Soon after Nero had a conversation with Sicar. He now knew that he didn't use his complete capabilities and only unconsciously tapped to his power. He had learned a chant to use which will bring out Sicar out for the world to see. They had merged and now Nero got finally compatible with his inner self. Now he could tap to Sicar's powers with ease or bring them all out a dreadful sight to say the least…

* * *

 **(Back to the Present, Darkroot Garden)**

Artorias saw Nero spacing out when he charged towards him, but ignored that fact and just as he wanted to take the next swing, Nero caught his sword with his right hand and afterwards kicked him in the rib cage sending him skyrocketing towards the rock Nero had hit before…

"His power… It's growing in an alarming rate. What did he do just now?" Artorias asked himself in his thoughts shock evident in it.

He didn't have time to think since Nero started to chant something that spelled trouble for our Abyssal Dweller

"Twist and grind the endless vortex of death, silence the voices, make them suffer and bleed release and set me free from this weakness of inability…" Nero intoned

Artorias could only watch as Nero fell to his knees… his skin starting to change color to a slightly tan, his short gray hair started to move and covered itself in an aura of black making them gray/black in color, on his whole body black tribal markings started to spread like a living fire taking shape of thorns, while on his forehead a twisted black spiral formed itself connecting in black lines with his eyes. The process continued his power increasing dramaticly... taking shape in black lines shaking the ground and the atmosphere. His body covered in pure black abyss aura rising like wild fire...

 **(I mean the aura which Aizen released while casting the perfect black cube.)**

Out of the sudden it stopped, but then Nero opened his eyes… A sickening sound played out. Just that simple yet natural thing brought fear into Artorias. Legendary warrior experienced fear which he didn't felt for a long time… Just by taking a glance at his bloody red eyes with a black circle spinning indefinitely he could see a vortex of blood grinding endlessly with former beings or rather victims looking like skeletons fighting to not be drowned… screaming endlessly for salvation…

"What did you just do Nero?" Artorias asked shocked and slightly afraid at the sickening form which Nero's body just took

 _"Should it matter to you now… Abyss Dweller?"_ Sicar dark and twisted voice spoke which sent chills up Artorias spine

"Who or what are you?" Artorias replied with a question again, but instead of an answer Sicar charged him in insane speed sending a charge kick at his sternum blowing him away. Artorias didn't even manage to hit the ground as Sicar appeared behind his plummeting form and sent a next kick to his backside launching him into the skies and finished it by an ax kick which followed straight at his face blasting him towards the ground.

"His power, speed, strength, endurance and regeneration just quadrupled… All of his wounds are healed almost instantly… It seems a dangerous being is lending him powers, but it doesn't feel like Inferno. It's more raw almost like a primal urge… I need to retaliate accordingly or it will end bad for me…" Artorias thought and dodged a charge kick at his stomach watching the being crushing like a meteor onto the ground

 _"Oh? You're starting to take it seriously… Just as I like it to be."_ Sicar spoke in a twisted battle hungry manner and brandished the Wraith Sword completely covering it just as the Resonating Blade, but powered by all the charges at once, also bringing the dark wraith calling to already top over the full capacity.

"By the way you gather power and manage it, I can say that you're an ancient being am I correct?" Artorias asked preparing to get serious and amassing a magnitude of power bringing a challenging smirk to the set

 _"Hahaha… Yes that's correct I'm the personification of the boy's darkest feelings and an avatar of hatred and vengeance. Name's Sicarius a pleasure to finally get a worthy challenge…"_ Sicar replied praising Artorias for his skill and a chance of a great battle which he didn't have in ages

"Why thank you... I can say the same didn't felt such blood lust in ages. Last question before we jump at our throats…" Artorias replied

 _"I'm all ears."_ Sicar replied curious of what Artorias wants to know

"What will happen to Nero when we finish it?" Artorias asked worried about Nero's body seeing that the being in charge now used every fiber of muscle and bone to deliver such power to finish it off it also did consume negativity to further boost its already gigantic powerhouse

 _"He will be exhausted to the utmost limit. He won't be able to fight and will need to take some rest. I've warned him before, but he wanted to see what I'm capable of and I can't deny such a good offer to show off…"_ Sicar replied and continued

 _"Besides you wanted to drain him to the last drop of his power to further strengthen his body so he can perform the Abyss Break without any difficulty right?"_ Sicar finished with a question already knowing that he's spot on at the matter at hand

"You're very clever Sicarius... " Artorias replied with an amazed look

 _"I'm watching everything at his Mindscape along with Wraith, but I was sentient before you pulled off the punishment on him. He took small bits of my power unconsciously… Now it's a different case, besides everything I pull off remains for him. I learn on his steed and he learns on main. Shall we begin?"_ Sicar replied and took his stance taunting Artorias to begin their bout

"YES! Let our blades speak for us!" Artorias shouted and the battle that threatened the Darkroot garden has begun

To say it was fierce was an understatement… Each of them traded blows after blows in an expert manner aiming to kill. Without remorse the duo danced with their blades razing the landscape with each connecting moment of their tools of war. Sicar started to pull off spells which surprised Artorias to no end…

"So you're trying to charge me…" Artorias thought whilst watching as Sicar's ghastly aura in Dark Wraith armor exploded and started to surround the area while 8 dark orbs formed above Sicar's head

 _" **Pursuit** …"_ Sicar said and the 8 orbs turned into a mass of souls which formed into skull missiles powered up by the abyss and rocketed towards Artorias circling him

"What? He didn't learn this spell yet… Sicar is more interesting than I originally thought. Time for a counter then… **Darkstorm**!" Artorias thought and afterwards used another new spell which created a vortex of dark flames with spinning souls around it surrounding the area around Artorias destroying the Pursuit orbs with ease and razing the ground, but Sicar used that as an opening

 _"Now… **Scraps of Life** "_ He spoke and planted his hands on the ground creating a fast growing dome of black miasma which soon burst the soul pillars randomly at Artorias location blowing him up into the air… Not wasting a moment Sicar dashed in a blur intercepting Artorias flight by plunging him with the blade and using the Dark Greatsword Spell to create a second one in his left hand sending an X shaped slash which sent Artorias soaring towards the forest and ended in an implosion creating a big black sphere that surrounded half of the wilds and started to spin grinding the ground in the process, after a few moments it exploded in a dome shaped pillar of darkness obliterating half of the Darkroot forest. Sicar waited for the smoke to clear, but he got surprised by an Artorias ambushing him from behind with an Abyss Rift planning to slash him in half with his great sword

 _"Nope… **Repel!** "_ Sicar shouted and Artorias passed right through him sending an Abyss Wave which obliterated the surrounding area in 8 miles width leaving the former mountain pass as a memory replaced by complete ruin.

"You've almost got me there… I've used repel at the moment I've got struck to the ground and used the sphere as a cover for the teleport…" Artorias said with a praise

"Same here… Amazing power display Artorias." Sicar replied with a praise as well

 _"Let's end this…"_ Sicar said and summoned the wings which turned twice the size with now 8 skulls brandishing them screeching with power and lust for destruction

"Very well…" Artorias replied with a smirk and followed with using his wings to ascend as well and used the Soul Reverberance to coat his sword while preparing Climax a forbidden spell that focuses the entire power of the user to unleash ultimate destruction forming a grim reaper skull like missile that grows in size of a small house.

Sicar after seeing such a glorious display answered straight away forming an enormous abyss sphere that by size alone could compare with a miniature of the sun with usage of the 8 skulls and his hands, while still channeling the negativity to bring forth his answer to the apocalyptic challenge... The abyss sphere compressed to a size of a grain pebble and shot forth, while Artorias answered with the Climax missile followed by a diagonal slash of his blade which sent an abyss wave empowered by the souls of the reverbearance serving as a power up and a speed booster for the Climax projectile to bring forth a calamity. When the grain pebble and the missile met a dark flash covered the entire forest and soon descended below and when it touched the ground the whole area of the Darkroot garden which was 60 miles straight had been completely erased from existence. A giant dome which would serve as a nuke swallowed it whole leaving nothing behind it…

Artorias and Sicar watched the calamity and cheered to the absolute power it delivered, but after a short while Artorias recalled that now they will need to swap places for the Damnation Drive training…

 _"Thank you Artorias. I didn't have so much fun in ages… It's time I give back the steed to Nero. He will pass out from the power we had put so bring him to the castle for some rest."_

Sicar thanked the dweller for a fantastic show off and reverted back the changes in Nero's body to normal and soon Nero started to fall to the ground rapidly

"Same here… I'm waiting for the next opportunity Sicarius." Artorias replied and caught Nero

"You're now ready to use my power boy… I hope you will remember that after the time limit you should better dispel it or you will end in the same state after going berserk…" Artorias said to the sleeping Nero and carried him away to the castle.

* * *

 **(Castle of the Schtauffen, The Abyss)**

Nero passed out for 6 days after this. His body regenerating and evolving again with the deeper connection to the Gear and Sicarius as well. His spell count doubled and Repel could be prolonged by additional 3 seconds, Twisted Barricade no longer lost its abyss boost after consecutive usage and the Resonating Blade boost prolonged to a rocking 10 minutes span with tripled power output delivered to it. He also learned by watching Artorias and Sicarius the new spells which are the Scraps of Life, Pursuit, Dark Storm, Soul Reverberance and finally Climax. The first 3 he could use for 10 times, but the Reverberance had a limit of 3 usages and consumed a lot of power, while the Climax was a trump card with a risk for gain. Dark Wraith calling could be used for a month straight, while the Abyss Break could be prolonged to 20 minutes with using Sicar's mind, but that would left Nero without an option to call for him until he regenerates which served as a reminder with additional risk.

At the time of Nero's training a top tier meeting has been arranged in the Underworld regarding his actions in the Revolutionary War and the atrocity pulled off on the Agares family…

* * *

 **(Meeting Room, Hall of Satans, Underworld)**

The meeting room consisted of the current 4 Satans, Azazel and Michael in a top secret meeting discussing the appearance of Reaper and what he did in America.

Grayfia presented the report of what happened to all the residents of the room. Satans were clueless about the origin of the mercenary, but Michael and Azazel were a different case.

"That's impossible… Are you certain that Reaper said something about the Abyss in the lines?" Azazel and Michael asked simultaneously shocked at the revelation

"It seems you do know something about his origins?" Sirzechs asked the shocked leaders of the opposing factions

Azazel and Michael were dead silent for a while, but Azazel decided to share the grim past to the new generation of Satans

"To be honest… In the climax of the Great War when the God and Satans died… In the battle of Sarmin… A being appeared a midst the chaos. Declaring himself as the Dark Lord of the Abyss. Siegfried Schtauffen that came to deliver vengeance for our actions against mankind back then. The Abyss itself is a primordial power that existed before the Biblical God took rule of heaven… Along with other gods later. The Primordial God did exist and he created the world from light and darkness. Light was used to shape Heaven and the Darkness to create the Abyss… The true hell where souls of the damned reside. After the Biblical God took his steed he created the human realm as a neutral field after what happened with Adam and Eve. He also shaped Hell which is as you know abandoned and we're sitting in the Underworld as of now." Azazel shared a bit of the true creation story

"Somehow Siegfried managed to enter the Abyss by means still unknown to us and apparently grasped the cursed power of the twisted realm… He has found the most evil blade… The Soul Edge." Michael interjected scared to even mention the name of the evil sword

"You mean the legendary blade which fed itself on souls and consumed an amount uncountable for us in the primal age?" Ajuka asked interested since he did know a lot due to being an unquestionable genius and a scientist.

"Yes… He used that blade along with its twisted power to obliterate all the 3 armies to utmost oblivion… By the time he entered the so intoned Damnation Drive he left only carnage in his wake. God and the Satans died by his hand after all." Azazel answered the question with detail

"But, the Lord in his final moments managed to banish Siegfried to the Abyss Realm to never leave it again… 350000 beings died that day by his hand alone. Along with Azazel and the remnants of the Devil Society we concealed the truth to not further break the stability between our factions, but it seems it is happening again." Michael inputted adding his 2 cents on the matter

"So you want to say the so called Siegfried is back on his vengeance?" The satans asked trying to divulge the matter

"If the report is 100 percent correct then no. It seems a new being found its way to the Abyss and is continuing the onslaught for his beliefs…" Azazel replied curious about the identity of the new damned being

"Regardless of it… We should mark the Reaper as a top S+ Criminal with an addition of only beings of our caliber would engage on him while the lower ones should instantly report of the spotting so we can act accordingly." Azazel continued pointing a current solution to the problem which would surely escalate later

That speech put an end to the meeting and Nero has been marked as the worst of the worst. The most dangerous being and a criminal with a same paycheck as the legendary evil creatures of the world.

* * *

 **(Grand Hall, Castle of the Schtauffen, The Abyss)**

In the Castle Halls Nero, Siegfried and Artorias discussed what's coming next on the training regiment, but an unexpected matter just came into play.

"Nero, you've mastered the Abyss Break congratulations on that, but it seems we have to postpone the Damnation Drive for the time being…" Siegfried spoke congratulating Nero on the success and in the same time bringing something new to the table

"What happened Sieg?" Nero asked Sieg curious about the situation at hand

"A new conflict is already in play. America once more… The Union and Confederate forces are fighting in the Civil War. Soon in Gettysburg a slaughter will commence." Siegfried replied

"War... war never changes." Nero inputted

"When you trained your powers I took some time to gather some Intel. It appears that Fallen Angels are helping the Confederate forces and to spice it up… A squad of Kokabiel's men." Siegfried said with a smirk gaining a sharp gaze of Nero that soon turned into a twisted grin

"Eye for an eye, Head for a head… Finally, I can take something away from that fucker. A great incentive Sieg…" Nero replied longing to start his vengeance and get some Intel where Kokabiel currently resides

"You have a plan of some sort Nero?" Artorias asked curious about what exactly does Nero plans to pull off in Gettysburg

"It's simple Artorias. I will jump in out of nowhere and start killing the Confederates by using your powers. I will pull off the same stunt as Siegfried made in Sarmin, surely after that the prideful fallen fucks will come to be slayed by your blade as well." Nero replied with glee ready to pull off the same stunt as his step father did

"Haha… I can't wait to watch this, but remember the 3 factions surely know that the Reaper is connected with the Abyss by now. I suspect you got marked as an S+ Criminal for the gallows stunt..." Siegfired added his 2 cents almost exactly sure what they did for that message

"It will mean that I surpassed my father in Infamy!" Nero interjected with a smirk already proud for his *Accomplishments*

"Glad to see you're in good spirits for this one, well with your current level only Satans, Seraphs or Cadres can be a challenge while with Abyss Break or using Sicarius you can kill them off. I only hope you won't end up like I did…" Siegfried replied with worry in the end

"God sealed you and he's dead. Unless you want to say the Seraphs can pull off the same one on me?" Nero interjected with a question curious about a possibility

"We can't deny that one, so be careful boy." Sieg replied in a serious tone warning Nero to not let his guard down

"I will… Time to pull off a show!" Nero replied and used the Abyss Rift to get into the hell zone of Gettysburg

* * *

 **(Gettysburg, Pensylvania, 4:00 Pm July 3 1863)**

The battlefield at the last day of struggle looked like a perfect inspiration for any carnage fan. Thousands of bodies laying on the ground… stench of blood and burned bodies filling the air, along with the rocking sounds of cannons firing along with the infantry colt guns blazing. Amidst the chaos Nero located the Fallen Angel dropping light spears like bombs at the un expecting Union combatants just by seeing the Fallen his blood started to boil… A calling to obliterate the being ever present before his very eyes. Just a glance triggered the flashbacks of Bibury burning and the Villagers screaming when the spears of God's light took their lives.

"Haha it's so easy, the fools can't even comprehend what hit them! Master Kokabiel will be pleased no doubt." The fallen commented his doings and afterwards 3 more of his comrades came to his side

"Lykaros we have orders from Master Andrew to withdraw soon. Our work is done here" Another Fallen inputted in worry of defying the orders from their Master

"Take it easy Regul! Look how much fun you can have here!" Now named Lykaros replied

"Their numbers mean nothing… It is time to send Kokabiel a message." Nero thought and started to close in to the fallen squad location

"Lycaros that's enough we need to go back." A Female Fallen Angel spoke

"Oh come on Amanda throw some spears too and feast on their screams!" Lycaros replied to Amanda with a glee

But before Amanda could throw the spear she felt an oppressing aura of killing intent that almost made her choke.

"How about I feast on your screams you lesser beings…" Nero said with a voice mixed with Sicarius at the sheer blood lust he just felt

"Holy fuck that's the S+ Class threat the mercenary Reaper!" Regul spoke with fear

"Regul don't be a pussy it's our chance to shine! To get some glory! He's all alone let's get him!" Lykaros spoke with glee and Amanda with an unknown Fallen prepared their weapons for an incoming battle.

"You're insane... " Regul inputted and prepared his light spear as well.

"I won't leave a peck of dust left from you here… **Abyss Break!** " Nero shouted and his power skyrocketed and started to taint the surroundings and the atmosphere. His body started to grow covered in a spiraling vortex of Abyss Aura, as it grow the armor of the legendary Abyss Walker started to manifest itself making Nero reassemble Artorias himself. Only discerning feature was the red aura leaking from his eyes. It ended with a bestial scream that sent a wave of focused Aura that instantly wiped out a few thousands of Confederate Soldiers and the Unnamed Fallen Angel into oblivion…

"I will send you for eternal torment to the deepest depths of the Abyss!" Nero screamed again sending another wave of destruction further desolating the battlefield. Afterwards the infamous Blade with a missing cross guard appeared. Screeching with Glee for victims to butcher and kill…

"Do you see Lykaros! He's out of our fucking league!" Regul shouted with despair preparing to retreat, but as he turned around he saw Lykaros body split in half by a swipe of the Gigantic Blade. Blood spurting out like a geyser, he could only watch as his comrades fell one by one in one swipe, slaughtered without remorse, but soon it was his turn to die.

"You're the only one left…" Nero said holding Regul by his throat looking at him with his demonic eyes that brought even more despair to the young Fallen Angel.

"If… you want to kill me then just do it already." Regul replied with no hope left prepared to die

"No. I will let you live… You will send a message to Kokabiel from me. Tell him that I greet him on behalf of the whole Bibury Village and also that the Dark Lord has his sights set on him. After they hear the first part the second is : Just as you took the lives of my father, mother and sister… I will take everything from you. I will not rest until your head is in my hands. Siegfried sends his greetings to Azazel that he should execute you long ago. Yours truly Nero Schtauffen." Nero told Regul what he expected him to do and released him watching him flee instantly to deliver the message.

 **"Was it a good idea to let him get away?"** Wraith asked Nero curious about the unnatural choice of his partner

"Yes. Kokabiel shock will be worth it. He's still in the dark in question of who I'am." Nero replied with a devilish smirk and continued

"Besides I should use the remaining time to further destroy the Confederate Forces."

 _"Yes… Make them suffer"_ Sicarius spoke out of the blue in the Mindscape

"With pleasure…" Nero replied with a sadistic tone and went to further increase the ever rising hell zone of Gettysburg

Each and every squad of Men reinforced by a hidden Fallen Angel attacking from the skies got obliterated into oblivion. With a mad shout a knight shrouded in a pitch black veil brought carnage to each spot he landed upon. Soon Nero started to lose himself in that bloodthirsty state and to finish it off he shot a Climax upon the 5000 men which acted as reinforcements obliterating them whole. Afterwards the Abyss Break came to an end at the 10 minutes mark leaving Nero in an exhausted state after the first time of truly embracing its powers. He left to the forest ahead to find a place to recuperate and afterwards jump into the next war zone.

* * *

 **(Forest Road 2 miles ahead of Gettysburg)**

On the forest Nero strolled forward to find a camp or every normal place to sit for a while, but that was not to be granted.

"Soon we'll probably find a place to stay… Keep an eye on it Wraith." Nero said to his partner in a tired tone

 **"Ok partner, but be careful yourself… You fucked up with using the Climax in the end. You could use the wings or a resonating blade to finish it off instead of firing 80% of your power at once. You wiped them out flawlessly, but at the cost of your state now. It's an attack to be used to finish things up in a certain motion and retreat to a safe zone."** Wraith replied and scolded Nero for overdoing things

"You're right I overdid it. I've heard voices in my head singing to obliterate the opposition in a gruesome way. I guess that's the risk of the Abyss Break besides the time limit it seems…" Nero replied with a thoughtful look

 **"It's normal at a true first use. As you use it more it will stop so your thoughts will be clearer, also using Sicar's powers along with it is a good way to completely clean it off for 20 minutes."** Wraith inputted on the topic at hand

"True. We should soon be close to a good spot I think…" Nero replied with hope of finding a peaceful place to sit for a break

 **"Hope so too… SHIT NERO EVADE!"** Wraith replied and shouted a bit too late at the incoming ambush of a certain someone

"What...the...FUCK?" Nero commented with a glacier of ice impaled in his stomach vomiting blood at the forest grounds

Soon after the comment a silver haired maid appeared in his line of sight introducing herself.

"I've come to capture you Reaper. I'm Grayfia Lucifuge the loyal maid of the Lucifer… You will drop dead after what you did to the Agares family you fiend! She was a great young girl with a shining future before her..." Grayfia introduced herself with rage in the end her demonic power rising violently

 _"RELEASE ME NERO I WILL FIX YOU TO SHAPE AND EVISCREATE THAT BITCH! DO IT NOW I WANT TO STOMP HER TO DUST!"_ Sicar screamed in the Mindscape furious to no end

"Like that Agares bitch didn't do the same to the hopeless unarmed villagers in Boston. Burning them alive in holy flames and cutting them down with no remorse. She blew up a supply carriage with 5 kids from a local orphanage just for the sake of making a sign how powerful she is… Filthy hypocrites I delivered that gallows as a plea of justice from the helpless people of Boston. It doesn't matter anymore I will destroy you for this… YOU HEAR ME BITCH?!" Nero spat at Grayfia in disgust already sick of the so called judgment of the devil kind

 **"You were right Siegfried… This world is sick beyond comprehension."** Wraith said in a low tone at the absurd he was seeing before his eyes.

"What did you just say?" Grayfia asked shocked to the core at the reply still uneasy if it's the truth or a lie to buy himself some time

"I've told you it doesn't matter anymore… I'm sick of this world and the beings which rule over it." Nero replied in a grim tone and dropped to his knees preparing to unleash Sicarius for his survival

"Remember Sicar, if you can kill her that's fine… The priority is the escape if you find a slight gap make a run for it and go back to the Abyss. My body won't hold for long even if you close the wound…" Nero replied to Sicarius knowing that in his current state a retreat is the only way. If she's a maid to the Lucifer his forces can come here in any given moment and he couldn't die yet.

 _"You underestimate me Nero. I will show you my true potential now… All requirements are set. At least I want to take her head with us."_ Sicar replied ready to deliver his judgment

"What do you mean?" Nero asked him in haste not knowing what requirements is he talking about

 _"If my host sustains a critical wound and calls for me… I can unleash my full power without straining you hard for the sake of the Vengeance for your suffering. Hurry before she attacks again!"_ Sicar replied warning Nero that he's out of time for questions

"Will you answer me Reaper? You're done even so and I don't care for your empty threats in your pitiful state as of now." Grayfia asked Nero certain that he's soon to be done for

Nero started to laugh madly and answered

"Prepare your last words… Maid of Lucifer."

"What do you…" Grayfia wanted to reply, but felt the rising aura of abyssal taint drowning the area and stopped

"Twist and grind the endless vortex of death, silence the voices, make them suffer and bleed release and set me free from this weakness of inability…" Nero intoned

The dreadful change happened once more. Now Grayfia had her own share of despair how much power the Reaper had in his arsenal…

"His power is on par with Sirzechs… or even bigger it's insane… It's feels like I'm facing Sirzechs close to using his true form..." Grayfia thought in despair at the sight before her

 _"Did you prepared your last words maid of Lucifer?"_ Sicar asked opening his eyes sending a dreadful wave at her again

Grayfia watched as the glacier she impaled Nero with started to evaporate by the unholy aura of the Reaper and right on instant the wound closed itself like it hasn't been even there.

"Don't expect me to give up you monster!" Grayfia replied and started to launch the glaciers in tandem with a small meteor sized fireballs heading straight at Sicar with a big one behind them.

 _"So you can use 2 elements simultaneously… Interesting"_ Sicar replied and unfurled his enormous wings with a set of 8 skulls screaming for carnage. He launched himself into the air straight at the meteors evading the glaciers in the process. As he closed in a big 4 bladed scythe with a chain appeared in his hands and with 2 swipes he cleaved the meteors in half and next he struck them with the blunt side of the scythe sending the fragments back at Grayfia next he threw the scythe into the bigger one and with using his monstrous strength redirected it at Grayfia with the chain of his scythe.

"His power and speed are insane!" Grayfia commented the sight before her and made a barrier to withstand her own attack.

A second later the fragments had hit their mark creating a smoke screen. Sicar used that to his advantage launching himself like a meteor aiming the Scythe at the place she stood before. If she made a barrier it forced her to stay at the same spot and that's an opportunity Sicar can't waste. Soon as the big one hit its mark he descended after it using Repel to negate the explosion making a monstrous combination after hitting the mark. Grayfia was sent spiraling behind the zone at the sheer power of the blast. Sicar launched the Scythe at her impaling Grayfia with 2 of the scythe blades by her stomach and pulled her in for the finisher. As she closed in and Sicar removed the blades making blood gush in streams from the 2 spots he kicked Grayfia in the chest with a charge kick smashing her rib cage in the process and sending her charging ahead to sustain further damage by knocking down the trees and ending by Grayfia getting smashed at the mountain side.

 _"Now to finish my show…"_ Sicar commented his handiwork and ascended into the skies again using the 8 skulls at once with his own hands added to the mix to channel an abyss bomb that will bring a true calamity. As the sphere compressed it pulsed violently and without further ado Sicar launched it at Grayfia speeding like a bullet towards her. The launch followed by the screams of the Skulls to bring forth the chaos

The bomb connected and made an explosion that would surely bring Little Boy and Fatman combined into shame. When the smoke cleared Sicar got a nasty surprise waiting for him. A mad Sirzechs Lucifer who intercepted the strike with his powers of Destruction followed by an ultimate class barrier to survive the blast.

 _"So this is a Lucifer… I'm impressed. I would gladly crush you into oblivion, but… sadly my priority beckons. Consider yourself lucky Lucifer… Next time you'll meet me I will teach you the true meaning of despair!"_ Sicar shouted at Sirzechs and took his leave using the Abyss Rift to save Nero's life

"I'm sorry Sirzechs it looks like I overdid it a little…" Grayfia spoke in a ragged voice between breaths happy to see her husband save her life

"Don't speak now you'll need medical assistance…" Sirzechs replied with a worried tone and prepared a teleportation circle to the underworld just as he was about to finish he took a glance at the battlefield and continued

"So this is the Reaper… Just as the reports and the Intel meeting had said. He's a true monster to behold." Sirzechs thought at the sight before him and went back to the underworld with Grayfia in his arms which he held in a bridal style

Now we pan out to the Grigori for an urgent meeting of the Cadre…

* * *

 **(The Grigori Headquarters, 5 hours later after the Gettysburg Massacre)**

The tension was harsh in the Headquarters after the message arrived with a report of what happened in Gettysburg…

"He took his strike again it seems… And to almost kill the Queen of Annihilation… He's a bigger threat than we originally had thought." Azazel commented the news

"So it's our time to shine and take that bastard down Azazel!" Kokabiel spoke with glee happy for the outcome

Just as Azazel was to comment that Regul burst inside the room shaking and tired.

"I'm sorry for the sudden entry… But I have code black Intel to deliver!" Regul shouted with ragged breath scared and uneasy about what's soon going to happen

"Regul what happened in Gettysburg!?" Kokabiel asked his subordinate shocked to see him alive

"We have been attacked by Reaper. He took us by complete surprise and wiped out our entire team present at the battlefield… His power is insane at a blink of an eye he killed my companions and slaughtered the Confederate forces like cattle… He said something about Abyss Break in the lines and it was all over for us… He… he." Regul burst out broken like a toy

"He what Regul?" Azazel asked Regul and Penemue comforted him to make it easier for him to tell his story to the end

"He spared my life… To deliver a message to Master Kokabiel…" Regul replied in a low voice still traumatized by what he saw

"To me? Tell me Regul what did he say to you?" Kokabiel asked Regul interested why he's the person to get a message from the infamous criminal

"He said thus… : Kokabiel I greet you on behalf of the whole Bibury Village and that the Dark Lord has his sights set on you master."

The whole room was silent and everyone looked at Kokabiel with an unsteady gaze. Kokabiel himself was speechless for a few moments and Andrew which stood beside him had paled like a ghost

"Kokabiel… What's the meaning of this message?" Azazel asked in a dead serious tone sending a surge of his aura for an answer

"It's… IMPOSSIBLE. I killed them all… I've eradicated the Schtauffen line for good in that forsaken place of Bibury 148 years ago… So that bastards threat was not empty after all." Kokabiel replied scared at the outcome

"So you're the one behind that slaughter… You falsified the reports to make it look like a group of stray fallen angels came out there and you purged the place along with them! You sick war maniac look what have you brought upon us again…" Azazel interjected with an outburst enraged as all hell and heaven combined

"After the first line I was said to deliver the next one… : Just as you took the lives of my father, mother and sister… I will take everything from you. I will not rest until your head is in my hands. Siegfried sends his greetings to Azazel that he should execute you long ago. Yours truly Nero Schtauffen."

"Dear God… Kokabiel to just say you fucked up would be the biggest misunderstanding I would perform in my whole lifespan. Even Siegfried is alive… I need to leave. I will think of your punishment later." Azazel commented with a grim tone and left to the Gremory Household to speak with Sirzechs about the new Intel he has that would sure bring some light on the matter at hand.

* * *

 **And with that the Chapter 4 has come to an end.**

 **First : I'm sorry for doing it for so long. Many of my readers who actually liked this fic probably thought it's dead after a month of nothing new on the table. My college and life chores brought this up so I couldn't update in time. Adding the fact that I felt burned out after the 3rd chapter.**

 **Second: The Cowboy Reaping I mentioned at the summary of chapter 3 will come in on chapter 5 as a short tale.**

 **Third: I've introduced a lot of new stuff at this chapter so I hope you like it.**

 **I would like to thank my friend Nomadic Chaos for always lending me a hand with my problems and trying his best to aid me ;) So thank you for that ^^ Check his creations and you will be pleased ;)**

 **Next Chapter : The Aftermath of a war zone and the Damnation Drive**


	5. Aftermath and the Damnation Drive

**So! I've been off for a long silence lately and I'm back again. College Stuff and Private stuff kept me seriously occupied so if it means something I'm sorry for the awful delay.**

 **(Chapter 5 : Aftermath of the war zone and the Damnation Drive)**

It was merely 10 hours ago that the gory bloodbath by the Reaper has been made on the fields of Gettysburg. Thousands of lives lost for the causes of men sitting behind the scenes. Every time the same scheme repeats itself in the conflicts of humanity, but still humanity never learns. 2 sides of the conflict wanted to force their belief, while more powerful sides aside humanity exploited them and used them for their own gain. Now in the Abyss Realm Nero had a lot of time to think about everything that happened. The war itself, Fallen Angel hunt and the most important part… Grayfia Lucifuge.

That peculiar matter interested him the most. The only enemy that managed to cripple him this far. Since well Nero has been sitting ducks in his room trying to somehow recuperate after everything that happened and the drastic consequences of overusing his dark power…

* * *

 **(Unknown Shore, Nero's Mindscape)**

Nero once again stepped onto the shore he knew from the first dreams he had. The Scenery of the shore remained as it was… A blood soaked sea and the land defiled with corpses, but there was more to it. He started to hear the screams of the damned souls and the sound of wings… Gigantic wings rocking the skies with each flap sending a sound wave that blew away everything on its way. When Nero raised his head he saw that being, or rather a dragon.

The biggest dragon or rather the first dragon which Nero saw in his life. An enormous majestic creature with onyx black scales and an aura of endless torment seeping from its eyes. 2 of the eyes glowing with decay while the 3rd eye remained closed, but still the sheer surge of evil from that spot took upon a chill to Nero's spine. A feeling of incoming death when this eye opens before him. Flowing with curses and overwhelming madness… Then the Dragon opened its maw and in an instant released an Inferno of pitch black flames upon the blood soaked land. The very souls of the fallen adversaries started to scream as they were extinguished into nothingness… Surges of the sea's water couldn't even stop them on their wake of ultimate destruction. The flames evaporated the competition with ease leaving nothing behind. The flames themselves not hot or cold just deleting everything on their path. Only a ring of pitch black flames remained. Then the dragon's feared 3rd eye opened and released a defying shriek that overcame the land. Although the sound of it wasn't bad for Nero. It was a calling… a message of the being directed at the young avenger and soon to be the Dark Lord of the abyss. A call to arms of the being itself. A pledge of hope to finally leave the eternal abyss and bring forth calamity and damnation upon the lands of men. Then Nero saw a black ornate throne on the middle section near the wings of the dragon. Calling for Nero to take the destined seat as the master and the being itself the partner and a weapon of mass destruction. When the Dragon gazed directly at Nero the dream had come to an end and soon Nero woke up from his slumber.

* * *

 **(10 hours later, Abyss Realm, The Castle, Nero's room)**

After a rough wake up call Nero couldn't even get his thoughts straight since Wraith took the opportunity to lecture him how much the boy fucked up in Gettysburg.

" **So let's summarize Nero. You have overused everything at your disposal and while Sicar saved your ass in that messed up state your body sustained even more strain causing you to have a short out with your powers."** Wraith summed up the consequences of that unlucky meeting with the Satan's wife

"You don't need to remind me Wraith… I'm already feeling like shit. Even bringing out my wings out is a serious effort now. I can't tap to my powers as it was normally, but I can use a small portion of it so it's not that bad..." Nero replied to the dreadful list of shit he enacted upon himself knowing that for a time he'll be seriously handicapped

"The problem is your link wasn't perfect enough. In time your powers will come back stronger than before. The sole reason I sent you there and asked Artorias to teach you the Abyss Break was to make sure you do something like this. You needed that moment when you have to use every last bit of your power to survive. That's the final requirement of being able to utilize the Damnation Gear to its perfection. A near death state that forces you to overuse the link. I believe you already met Inferno in your Mindscape?" Siegfried interjected revealing himself to Nero

"Yes I did, although strangely enough he said I have the potential to become the true Dark Lord… Something about a hidden link between me and some being…" Nero replied with a mysterious adding of his own not willing to spill the beans

"Mmm… Well then for a good time you will be unable to fight in your full strength so I suggest doing something else for the time being?" Siegfried replied hinting Nero to go *exploring*

"Why not… I have some free time before Rachel spots me so I will better utilize it." Nero answered with a grin and went out from the room headed to explore the Abyss

"I have a hunch what are you trying to pull off Nero. Now the question is if you'll make it out alive." Siegfried said to himself already on track what Nero meant by his previous mystery

* * *

 **(Abyss Realm, A Cave outside the Darkroot Garden)**

Now Nero was out for exploring. Or rather to answer to the being which called him in his dream. With each step closer to that cave the static sound in his mind kept getting clearer and even with his powers cut out greatly he felt the bond with the being getting clearer to him.

"Soon we'll be there. I feel it calling me…" Nero said out loud striving forward to the urge of meeting the Dragon from his dreams

" **Nero… I have a really bad feeling about this."** Wraith added his 2 cents feeling that it won't end well

" _Why so? If the Dragon really called him this will be an interesting event!"_ Sicar added his own opinion to the matter clearly excited for what's coming upon them

Nero closed in at the entrance feeling the familiar aura of the being which he felt in his dream. This was a clear sign that his hunch was right. Deeper inside they found out the enormous Dragon sleeping in his home which was a sight to behold. Putting the scattered skulls and remains of unlucky guests aside. The cave was made from the same onyx black material as the basement in Nero's home in Bibury. The feeling of being inside it was rejuvenating for him.

"You're the one who called for me?" Nero asked out loud with curiosity what will happen next. Wraith was already thinking how much fucked they are just by standing there…

After a while of silence the Dragon woke up and gazed upon Nero with a look of curiosity and joy in its eyes

"How long have I awaited this… Two Millenia before my master had come for me." The Dragon replied with a longing gaze

"2 Millenia's? That's a lot of time… If it means anything I'm sorry for the delay. What is your name? I'm Nero." Nero replied with sincerity which he thought that he had long lost along with asking the dragon for it's name

Soon after taking a deep breath the Dragon had answered with pride…

"I'm Kalameet! The First Dragon of Apocalypse, Despair and Calamity! The embodiment of ultimate darkness shaped from the Abyss itself!"

" **I only heard legends that you exist Lord of Apocalypse…"** Wraith spoke out loud shocked to his very core at the ultimate being before him deciding to reveal himself in his astral form

"Ah… You're the first Darkwraith! I'm pleased to see you before my very eyes. One of the first humanoid beings to walk the Abyss!" Kalameet replied with even more curiosity seeing how lively his cave became

"It's shocking that you're so… Friendly?" Nero interjected with curiosity expecting something different from the legendary being

"I'm a symbol of destruction and calamity, but at the same time I'm a living form. Don't conceive beings by the front page only. And please remember Master that after waiting for over two thousand years you can get sentimental over meeting a guest in your abode." Kalameet answered back bringing off the subject of loneliness since well sitting alone for over 2000 years when everyone is so afraid of your existence to even gaze upon you can be a sad experience

"I see… Can you tell me how exactly are we connected Kalameet?" Nero asked the Dragon curious over the bond between them

"Yes, but first I will tell you my story, when the true creator gave me life he told me that I will be the counter force against the future threats created by the Biblical God which would be the beings you call Ophis the dragon of Infinity, Great Red which is a symbol of Apocalypse as well and Trihexa. First 2 of them as my dragon kin and the last one as an abomination... The fake existence declaring itself as the symbol of Apocalypse which in truth I'am…" Kalameet replied with venom in the last sentence longing to obliterate the being called Trihexa

"Wait you stated that you hate Trihexa, but Great Red is a faker to your title as well?" Nero interjected the First Dragon speech curious about why Great Red has been skipped in the kill list

"Great Red is a counterpart created by the Biblical God. The God didn't know of my existence, but used the parts of my scales which were scattered upon my creation to create him, so basically you can conceive him as my child." Kalameet replied to Nero's question with the same sentimentality as he displayed a while ago with a sadder tone in the end

"You are saying that you don't want to strike your own child down? It's kind and I commend your wits on that. I can guess that the Great Red himself doesn't want to act as a threat?" Nero asked again catching up with the fact that not all future dangers will be real at all

"Correct. My Son resides in the dimensional gap as of now and travels it for purpose not known to me." Kalameet replied satisfied that Nero understood his reasoning

"What about Ophis then?" Nero asked again to extinguish his curiosity over the final threat not described yet

"That's an interesting one to be honest. It can be he or she since it can change its gender while shape shifting to look human since Ophis is a human shaped dragon…" Kalameet started the story about Ophis and paused for a while to let Nero soak up all the unique facts about it

Nero nodded with interest signaling Kalameet to continue

"For now let's stay at she with Ophis since now it uses a form of a small girl. She wants to get her silence back by kicking out my son out of the dimensional gap. That one is interesting since the Dimensional gap is a large plane why would she ever had a problem with an additional resident inside of it…" Kalameet stopped again contemplating her reasoning

"Maybe she was there first, or she has a problem with socializing?" Nero added up his assumption since he didn't know for sure what's the core of the problem

"It can be so… The truth will come out once we stumble upon her." Kalameet agreed to that assumption and with that closing the Ophis thread for now

"Then Kalameet please continue I'm really curious about your story!" Nero started to inquire Kalameet to continue his story since well Nero has been hyped to learn the story of a legendary being to the end

"Very well then…" Kalameet replied with a cheesy grin being overall happy that finally someone is interested in him. More importantly his own master, and so continued his story

"After learning my role in this world, the creator said that in due time I will be bonded with a destined master to be a messenger of doom. I was always curious why a creator of the world would want to have a being that can destroy it into nothingness… Each time I asked him about that he came out with an answer. That for him light and darkness should have a more specified course and if a moment of me destroying the world would come then so be it. He will come again and reshape it anew… No matter how bad or evil you were. He would always love you and show you sincerity."

"To be honest… You remind me of him Nero."

"Thank you, but after everything I've done this far it's a little bit of absurd to call me a good person..." Nero thanked the dragon but in the same time lined up that he didn't feel as the good guy after everything that happened

"I watched your struggles in the human realm. To be honest no one is good… The Biblical God which was the symbol of light committed atrocities and sentenced humans for suffering for ages and despite that… The humans worshiped him and still do despite the fact he's dead. Even now all the beings you killed weren't saint either. You want revenge for everything you lost and that's alright. By the will of the true creator all beings in the world can do whatever they desire in their lifespan. The sole system of evil and sin was created by the God of the Bible not the True Creator." Kalameet interjected explaining Nero the truth of the world and acknowledging his cause

"True that, thank you again Kalameet, and we share a same cause… We want someone to be erased from our sight, so as partners and family…" Nero replied and started to line up their desires Kalameet interjected him

"Nero you really consider me as family?" Kalameet asked shocked about the statement Nero has made

"Of course. I consider the whole Abyss my family. We're the darkness… the true legion of the damned! Fighting side by side to show the world our true intentions! I'm an Abyss Demon myself! So if you're shaped by the Abyss and you were here as the first being I conceive you as my Grandfather!" Nero replied with an obvious tone proud to show his uncommon views about the Abyss and each being inside of it

"I don't know what to say…" Kalameet replied in a lack of words what he's experiencing just now

"You don't need to. Just stop calling me master and use my name just as I use yours!" Nero interjected telling Kalameet to treat him as an equal just as he treats everyone in the Abyss

"By the way… Stop sitting alone here and join us in the castle! You will have much more audience and you won't be alone." And added a good option for Kalameet to treat his loneliness

"I can't decline such a generous offer… Although Nero when you'll sit on the throne your true destiny as the Dark Lord will be made. It will create an unbreakable bond between us do you truly wish for it?" Kalameet replied with a smile and asked a question that will mark Nero's fate in this world

Nero started to think about it and saw the flashbacks of his family forever taken away from him… The injustice and cruelty of the world that needs to be changed and his vendetta fulfilled the answer for Kalameet's question was obvious from the start

"Do you really need to ask?" Nero replied and jumped onto Kalameet and took his seat on the throne feeling a strong link between him and the dragon which begin to form. With an addition that his body started to regenerate much faster after everything that happened. Nero felt Kalameet's power flowing into his body which was an amazing feeling for him

"Amazing… Thank you Kalameet I'm feeling much better now." Nero replied with gratitude and took a comment to the effects of Kalameet's power on his body. Watching the view of being 150m higher from the earth

"No need to thank me Nero. Glad I could help… Shall we go?" Kalameet replied with a grin, ready to show how well he can soar the skies

"Off we go! Direction Castle of the Schtauffen!" Nero replied like a giddy child which didn't knew what's coming next

Kalameet stood in his full glory and unfurled his mighty onyx black wings which look similar to Nero's in color and with a grand roar worthy of the first dragon obliterated the cave and send waves of destruction upon the already scarred garden. Giving all residents of the Abyss a message that the first dragon has awakened. A grand moment for Nero just happened… After over 2 thousand years Kalameet leaves his home for the first time with the Dark Lord on board. Just when Kalameet went for the skies another wave had hit the garden or rather what's left of it. Giving Siegfried a new fixing job up to his already busy schedule.

"This is fucking amazing! Kalameet you just blew up my scale of awesome! The most badass takeoff I ever witnessed in my life!" Nero started to shout in amazement at Kalameet's prowess

"Hahahaha! Now let's speed up the pace! They will hear our glorious flight from miles away!" Kalameet replied in a cheerful motion blasting off with a sonic boom towards the castle

* * *

 **(Castle of the Schtauffen, Courtyard)**

Kalameet's take off had shaken the Abyss itself even Siegfried and Artorias had a bulge growing up, worried how badly Nero had screwed up his meeting with the Lord of Apocalypse.

"Artorias… Do you see this?" Siegfried pointed towards a black massive figure coming up fast towards them

"Fuck me… That's Kalameet himself!" Artorias commented the sight with his bulge rising faster than ever

Afterwards Rachel, Alicia and Lena joined the party scared of what's happening

"Lord Siegfried what's going on?" The trio asked simultaneously

Siegfried only had to point towards the figure and the girls had some fear inducing experience. After that Kalameet's figure along with Nero's became clearer to view and that was an addition to the shocked party

"Impossible…" Artorias commented the sight of Kalameet and Nero sitting on the throne which brought forth his notebook of the most insane sightings in his life to have a new record

"Amazing… I didn't expect this at all." Siegfried took his chance to comment another proud moment in his life

And then Kalameet landed before them taking a comfortable seat taking nearly all space the courtyard had to offer and spoke

"We had arrived Nero! It's truly a lively place just as you said!" Kalameet spoken in a positive manner examining the inhabitants of the castle

The welcoming party had no words for this unexpected guest along with his positive attitude.

"That it is." Nero replied jumping off from the throne standing close to Kalameet

"I would like to greet you! I'm Kalameet the first dragon and the lord of apocalypse, despair and calamity. I shall live here from now on." Kalameet greeted the welcoming party stating his decision regarding his place of residence which gave no room for argument

"Then Kalameet! Welcome to my castle! I'm Siegfried Schtauffen, it is a pleasure to meet you." Siegfried started first with his introduction hoping to ease the mood a bit

"Artorias the Abysswalker it is an honor to meet you Lord of Apocalypse." Artorias came over next with his introduction gazing with excitement at the legendary dragon

"I'm Alicia one of the castle maids, it's a pleasure to meet a cute drake like you!" Alicia came over next and charged at Kalameet cuddling on his torso and that has sent Siegfried and Artorias mouths agape while Nero took his chance to comment that one

"You're already hooking up Gramps! I envy you!" Nero shouted out amazed at Alicia's actions and maybe he saw her as a funny girl, but this…

"It is a strange feeling, but a nice one though." Kalameet commented this course of action curious about the cuddling which Alicia committed on him

"I'm Lena also one of the castle maids. A pleasure to meet you Lord Kalameet." Lena took her chance for introductions while giggling at the still cuddling Alicia which sure had her fun

"And I take the last one! I'm Rachel also one of the maids a pleasure to meet you Kalameet!" Rachel introduced herself as the last one and sent a wink towards Nero and Kalameet while displaying her *assets*

" **YES! I SAW THEM AGAIN! I CAN BLEED OUT IN PEACE!"** Wraith shouted at the sight while showing his form to everyone and that didn't went unnoticed by Rachel…

"Then allow me to finish you off!" Rachel said and pulled Wraith to the heaven zone

" **IT'S THE PARADISE….** " Wraith blurted out and afterwards fell to the ground and dispersed returning to the gear flooding the Mindscape with gallons of blood

"She's dangerous Nero! Did she just obliterated the first Darkwraith with her breasts?" Kalameet commented the sight with fear of the breasts defeating the First Darkwraith with ease

" _That breast perv never ceases to amaze me…"_ Sicar added the line of his own speaking from the gear

"Don't worry Kalameet, it is a common sight…" Nero couldn't finish his comment since Rachel has caught him in the heaven cage as well

"Nero I'm displeased that you started to avoid me!" Rachel interjected with a fake smile suffocating Nero with her breasts

"I... had to meet up with Kala...meet he has been alone for almost 2000 abyss years of time!" Nero managed to blurt out his reasoning towards the silent escapade hoping to escape suffocation

"Oh..." Rachel caught up to the fact and pecked Kalameet cheek hoping to lighten Kalameet up, but she did more than that… Kalameet's had a wide big smile on his face, while from his nose the steam started to emerge like a train on fire

"Nero! Take her as your wife! She's worth it!" Kalameet blurted out in a haze of the fantastic feeling he just experienced for the first time in his really long life

"Thank you for your blessing Kalameet!" Rachel replied with a giddy tone releasing Nero from the hug and afterwards passionately kissing him with tongue involved

Siegfried laughed as he always did at Rachel and Nero's antics seeing their relationship growing at a faster rate

Artorias took his sweet time conversing with Sicar about the wonders of battle and bloodshed in a mind link made by them for private talks

So after a heartwarming moment Nero didn't have time to rest since after a few days after Kalameet's arrival he had found a new place in the human realm that he wants to visit for sure! Since well he loved to tinker with his guns and that place in particular had a strong smell of gunpowder in the air…

* * *

 **(State of Oklahoma, Whisky Patron Bar, Friday 13th of September 1892, 1:30 am)**

Nero had arrived 2 days ago at Oklahoma with his horse bought and weapons checked. Along with his new dark coat which he wears at night along with his mask and his horse of dark skin to make an infernal appearance at the Wild West. He couldn't use any of his abilities except for the abyss spells since all the gear states have been locked yet due to that strain he had forced upon himself while fighting Grayfia Lucifuge. Reckless or not Nero had to adapt to the new situation he was, and in coming to a close of making himself a gunslinger of the Wild West for the time being. On his way to Oklahoma he had stumbled upon a group of bandits partying in the nearby bar and let's say that he wanted to make that party more special…

Cocking the Black Rose in his left hand while in the other… a new one came into play.

"Hey guys after this one let's ambush a caravan! I heard it's coming up soon!" One of the bandits asked out in his drunken haze

"An awesome idea! Let's kill some travelers!" And the rest of the crew just cheered up for the plan, but after that the door to their bar has been blasted off of its hinges and the bandit dude who wanted to ambush the caravan just got ambushed by the door itself crushing his skull like an egg

"I heard you have a party here gentleman! Allow me to spice it up!" Nero said with a gentleman bow and just after that shot one of the bandits straight in the heart living a hole instead of it

"Fuck him up guys!" The Bandit leader took action and rest of the crew had started the song of blazing guns to play out in the bar. Nero took cover behind a table reinforcing it with a little bit of Abyss power to sustain the onslaught of lead and gunpowder

"You imbeciles! Not my bar again!" The barkeeper took out his Winchester and started to fire at Nero and the Bandits trying to kill off the pests which try to ruin his life's work again

"You have the calling in you geezer that's good!" Bandits replied dividing their attention to Nero and the Barkeeper unloading the arsenal at the 2 parties now

Nero decided to wait patiently until the bastards run out of ammo and to try to not kill the barkeeper since he wanted a nice night drink to come up into his throat. Soon out it turned out into his favor and now it was time to act!

"Shit…" Bandit leader blurted out hearing a clicking sound in his Colt meaning that he's dry. It soon followed by the rest of the boys and the Barkeeper himself, but Nero had time to reload the Black Rose and his new toy still didn't blow up a round either

"Here I come fuckers!" Nero shouted and started to fire with the Black Rose scoring 5 hearts to the counting of 6 by now and as the Black Rose magazine had clicked too… The new toy came into play just for the leader and the last henchmen! Named promptly the Calamity a giant gun which reassembled a revolver painted in blood red with a skull engraved on the handle, also packed with rounds that in a long time will be known as .600 Nitro Express blasted off as a canon and the bullet flew like a messenger of doom blasting away the head of the bandit leader like a watermelon and following with a next hole in size of a basketball in the last bandit recruit's torso. Dropping them dead into the ground…

" **Hahahahahah! It blew his head like a pumpkin! And went straight to the next and scored a 7'Th heart!"** Wraith blasted off cackling like a maniac after seeing his favorite show play off again. Machinations of war made by Nero always made the old being getting goosebumps at the brutality displayed by them

" _Next time we swap places leave this bastard at hand level so I can have some fun as well!"_ Sicar said his line of amazement giddy to play with the new gun made by Nero C. O

"Yeah will do. Although making bullets for that beast is a tedious work…" Nero replied to the duo with a smirk and it soon took a sad one at the last part. It took him a lot of time to design the bullets for Calamity, not to mention their cost and ingredients packed, which no man aligned with pacifistic ideals would ever want to hear about

"I surrender…" Barkeeper blurted out and afterwards dropped the Winchester with an addition of pissing his pants at the sight of the unworldly weapon doing such destruction with a single shot

"Sorry for the damage old man… Just wanted to clear out the stench of thug out of my sight." Nero replied and passed away a gold bar to the barkeeper to somehow compensate the damage done

"Oh God! With this I can have 3 new bars to look out for! But why?" Barkeeper shouted out amazed by the gift of the deadly looking stranger just handling him a big gold slab that many would consider a life goal in this hellhole of the Wild West

"You didn't mean wrong to me and you took action to defend your home so… Just a compensation for your loss and effort. If I can ask for something just make me a good drink!" Nero replied and stated his reasoning of aiding the barkeeper which shot at him as well, but in a goal to defend his home and… he really wanted a good drink

"Hehe, well then!" Barkeeper answered back and poured a big glass of whiskey which was signed as his own brewed one.

"It kicks as a mule and has a well refined taste! My family specialty!" and handed Nero the glass cup cheering for the boy to dry it up preparing the next one into play while pouring one for himself showing an interesting mix of speed and accuracy in which the barkeeper managed his work

"Well then! Cheers for your soon to be new bar's to handle old man!" Nero cheered up and drowned the glass along with the barkeeper and soon feeling the amazing taste of the home made specialty

"Do you feel it young lad? Amazing isn't it?" Barkeeper replied with a grin seeing Nero's face which showed up signs of amazement at the taste of the whiskey

"That it is! Make a next one for my brother!" Nero replied with a grin of his own and soon Wraith materialized into the seat next to Nero without his skull armor which for the first time showed up his face to the outside world. A tall man in his thirties locked in age just as Nero, but with a long raven black hair and red eyes, wearing a black leather trench coat with king cobra snake skin pants. Looking at the barkeeper with a calculating look

"How in the world?" Barkeeper asked out amazed at the sudden appearance of the next guest in his abode

" **A magical gimmick old man."** Wraith replied and motioned the barkeeper to pass him his glass of whiskey

"Sure, sure here it goes!" Barkeeper replied strangely put at ease by Wraith and passed him the glass

"Amazing!" Wraith yelled with glee after emptying the glass motioning for a next one

"Glad you like it!" Barkeeper replied with a chuckle and handed up the next one

The duo enjoyed their alcoholic escapade and, soon after the Barkeeper started to line up interesting topics and gossips regarding famous people. More accurately the dead or alive ones. The old man mentioned about the infamous Dalton Brothers and the fact that one them used the same *gimmick* as Wraith did to abuse the firepower…

"Just as I said lads! Emmet did the same trick as you did Wraith! A second Emmet appeared and started to shoot at people trying to get his backside!" The Barkeeper said out loud keeping a mysterious tone about the magics Emmet had used in hijacking the Goverment train a few days back

"A sacred gear…" Nero and Wraith thought at the same time

"Do you know where the Gang is?" Nero asked the barkeeper more and more interested about the Dalton Gang

"Hmm… Last time I heard they were in Kansas near Coffeyville circling around town for reasons unknown to me…" Barkeeper replied with a thoughtful look trying to recall the sightings of the infamous gang

"So in this Coffeyville… Do you recall any places worth robbing at there?" Nero asked again trying to pinpoint the gang's target

"Ah yes! The National bank! It has mountains of gold and money stocked up there, but until now it has never been breached upon due to it's amazing security and the townsfolk themselves acting as a counter force." Barkeeper replied starting to line up the objective of the Gang at that city

"Okay then. Thank you for your help old man! We shall be going to Coffeyville." Nero replied and jumped up to leave the bar to a destination where a worthy prey is waiting for him

" **The whiskey was amazing old man, I wish you good luck in the business."** Wraith added up his line and prepared to move out as well

"Same to you fellows… Don't get yourselves killed!" Barkeeper replied and waved the goodbye's to the duo and went up to buy some land to place more Whiskey Patron Bar's

When they left Wraith went back to the gear and Nero took upon his well rested steed and went towards a long road to Coffeyville in Kansas. Longing to meet the legendary gang and measure their worth… Meanwhile, in the Underworld a next discussion came up regarding what happened in Gettysburg.

* * *

 **(Underworld, Hall of Satans, 2 days after the massacre)**

Azazel came over to visit Sirzechs with new information regarding Reaper's agenda to get a nasty surprise upon checking up with the Crimson Satan…

"Hello Sirzechs, I've come to deliver new information about the Reaper." Azazel greeted Sirzechs and after saying the word *Reaper* Sirzechs face twisted into one of anger and his aura started to leak like a hell storm

"It looks like I missed something didn't I?" Azazel added with his nonchalant tone trying to ease the tension rising in the room

"Yes… Grayfia fought against him in Gettysburg. I saved her in the last second before he could kill her…" Sirzechs replied balling his fist that soon took a white color and hit the table breaking it in half

"He spared one of Kokabiel's man to deliver us a message. He's out for vengeance against the 3 factions after Kokabiel slaughtered his whole family just for the sake of their surname which stroke fear upon him : Just as you took everything from me I will take the same from you. Even Siegfried is alive..." Azazel replied while saying one of the message lines Reaper said to them or rather Nero Schtauffen as he introduced himself

"So that insane warmonger created a monster?" Sirzechs replied shocked about the message Azazel just brought in

"His prowess places him further then a *Monster* he has power to cause unspoken chaos in the entire world if he only wishes so… We call him a monster, but in the same time I feel sad for the boy. How much despair and hatred would push him this far to embrace his heritage. From the earlier reports he lived a peaceful life with his family in the Bibury Village as a son of a farmer. Turns out though that his own father was the first Reaper. Fighting in human wars being a descendant of the Schtauffen as well. He chose a peaceful life and hidden their heritage upon a fake surname Khan to live in peace. The boy Nero suffered the same fate as Siegfried had." Azazel answered back bringing a story of the boy's life before the birth of the Reaper

"Azazel you need to do something about Kokabiel. He's the source of misery for a long time between our sides. He broke off the battle of Sarmin and now took the same course of action in that village…" Sirzechs started the subject of Kokabiel which already did destruction and unspoken loss for all the factions in the world

"I know, but he still has support from a major part of my faction. I can't just demote him when a good part of our troops support his ideas." Azazel replied frustrated that he can't do a thing to Kokabiel

"At any rate. Grayfia caught him into an ambush and delivered a mortal wound. He was exhausted already from his fights on the front, but after she tried to finish the job he started an evil chant and something else took his place… So powerful that for me to guard his blast I used the most powerful barrier available with an addition of 25% of my power into it." Sirzechs changed the subject back at the Reaper case and started to describe their battle

"Not only that, but his mortal wound closed instantly. Along with the minor ones… His speed, power, endurance… every possible marking of strength as a being got quadrupled at once. He redirected a meteor with a slash of his scythe." And ended his part of the report

"I've told you. Calling him a monster is an understatement. He has the power of the Abyss…" Azazel replied to Sirzechs correcting him who Nero is basically.

"What about Michael?" Sirzechs asked about the Angel leader curious about their findings

"He only told me that he's going to dispatch the best troops available to the Wild West to find something. Sound like he wants to hunt him down alone and knows where he is, just wait till they come crying for backup. I saw it with my very own eyes how Siegfried fought against god. The seraphs were treated as ants by him…" Azazel answered back worried about a selfish decision made by the leader of the angels trying to fix it up all alone

"Summarizing, all we have left is to wait what happens in the Wild West. If we dispatch our forces there, we will start a war so let them have their run. This will confirm your theory if they suffer defeat." Sirzechs summed up their information giving only an option to wait and see what happens in the Wild West

* * *

 **(Coffeyville, Kansas, 5th October, Monday, 12 pm)**

The day Nero has been waiting for has come… He found a hotel room in town and upon arriving at Coffeyville in Kansas to see the infamous Dalton he could wait for 14 days. It was certainly worth it, but he did miscalculate the odds that a faction will jump here in hunt of him as well… Question is how did they know he's here? 24 days of playing a human with weapons out of this world didn't really pan this much attention didn't it? After his stunt in the Whiskey Patron the folks of the West started to call him : "Nero the Heartbreaker" for gunning down people straight at their hearts. Of course now wasn't the moment for being happy about it…

"Wraith… I only wanted to hunt for the Daltons and look! Heaven sent Uriel and his watchmen upon me! With fucking holy dragons to the mix!" Nero said watching the skies infested with pigeons **(Angels in Nero's way of expression)** and 2 holy dragons which had an absurd amount of holy power

" **They put the entire town population to sleep and surrounded it with a barrier to cut us off. Try to find the edge of it and escape with Repel, we don't stand a chance with your powers cut off to this extent…"** Wraith replied to the vile news and gave Nero an advice that for now is his only way of survival against the overwhelming odds put on against him. The only good news is that the enemy doesn't know the fact how badly Nero is weakened right now, and they still didn't spot him. With that in mind Nero went off to the town exit trying to blend in with the surrounding buildings to not get spotted.

"Find him at once. He can't escape our wrath!" Uriel started to shout to his forces and started the Reaper hunt in the town of Coffeyville

"Uriel… Do you know what are you doing?" A female seraph with long amazing blonde hair and a bombastic figure that would put Rachel to shame asked her seraph brother trying to confirm his sanity of engaging against the Reaper with such a small force

"Nero… DID YOU SEE HER! IT'S A GODDESS! HER FORM SURPASSES RACHEL WITH EVERY SINGLE CURVE!" Wraith spotted the Seraph beauty and… blew up their cover big time.

"Wraith… Try to materialize after this… I will break your fucking spine and cut of your head as my trophy for this." Nero replied with the most sinister tone he ever spoke off already marked with the Sicar markings for the half of his body

" _Worthless perv. Nero try to consume the overwhelming negativity in here to boost yourself up. I have an idea but you need to hold them off for me to blast off the signal."_ Sicar replied with disgust and gave Nero an idea that sounded like their last stand

" **Nero I'm sorry… It's a man instinct!"** Wraith replied on the verge of tears feeling Nero's sickening aura amassing upon him

"I think the same, but you should say that... AFTER WE GET OUT OF THIS PLACE YOU IMBECILE!" Nero started to abuse Wraith out of the sheer stupidity he just performed in the same time feeling the attention of the pigeon sex bomb on them

"That was… Interesting. I'm Gabriel it is a pleasure to meet you Reaper." Now named Gabriel replied with a slight chuckle at the duo showing unadulterated amounts of carelessness before her enemies

"How can you greet that freak like this?" Uriel interjected furious about the insane way of Gabriel's hello's to a heaven's worst enemy

"How so Uriel? Our father taught us that we should always be kind to our kin, even if he's our sworn foe!" Gabriel replied disturbed that her Seraph kin would try to lecture her about her ways of saying hello's

"Gabriel you're the first heaven aligned being to say such a thing to me. Most of your kin cursed me to death just by their sights… oh sorry former kin the fallen ones. I enjoyed their screams when I ripped their spines out in Gettysburg." Nero replied disturbed that for once his enemy tried to act with mercy against him. It worked for his favor since he could slowly absorb more power and Sicar told him his insane plan.

" _Nero… When you're ready start to call for Gramps with all your dark and twisted heart. You have a bond so maybe… just maybe he will feel it and come over to aid us." Sicar revealed his insane plan feeling that he's about to enact Armageddon upon this town_

"You want to sentence this land to Armageddon? Still, we don't have a choice in that matter. Wraith blew our cover so we won't make it to the barrier." Nero replied having the same sinister thought train as Sicar feeling a bit uneasy if sending Kalameet upon won't trigger an Apocalypse upon the whole Wild West

" _Nero fuck this place. Just do it!" Sicar started to rise incentive feeling a little too giddy with his idea_

"Enough of this banter… All forces engage Reaper!" Uriel had enough of this nonsense and commenced a full out attack against Nero

"Kalameet! By our bond! SAVE OUR ASSES NOW!" Nero started to shout in last hope of saving his sorry ass, while releasing the whole load of negativity he could gather, along the pigeon banter stopping the forces for a short time and soon… feeling regret over his hasty decision.

The barrier broke like glass. The sky started to shake and the atmosphere itself started to break and crumble leaving cracks in it. Forcing a dimensional rift between the Abyss and the town allowing the monstrous black dragon to pass through… Just as Kalameet made it through the portal the screams of fear and dread could be heard on the Angel Side...

"He's more massive than the Great Red himself! His power is immeasurable… Father save us…" The army's morale started to crumble like a domino. One by one just gazing upon the black monstrosity they had lost their will to fight.

"I told you it was a bad decision Uriel…" Gabriel commented the sight on a serious mode now preparing a large scale holy barrier against the counterattack of the black dragon

"I'm sorry…" Uriel replied and started to aid Gabriel in reinforcing their shelter not knowing that this pebble of a barrier is nothing for Kalameet. The true moment of despair is yet to come upon the Angels of God

Kalameet 3rd eye had opened and released a flooding sound wave of despair. The same defying shriek which spelled chaos and cursed of doom upon the masses around the town. Nero started to float and in an instant has been teleported onto the throne by Kalameet…

"My grandson… I'm awaiting an order to obliterate this lesser creatures into oblivion!" Kalameet shouted with a bloodthirsty tone longing for nothing more than slaughter

"As the Dark Lord of the Abyss I order you Kalameet… Bring forth Apocalypse and Calamity at the angels, but leave the town unscathed!" Nero said the order with authority only wanting to deal with the angels since the people of this town had no ill will towards him yet.

"I'M KALAMEET THE FIRST DRAGON AND THE LORD OF APOCALYPSE, DESPAIR AND CALAMITY! YOU DARE RISE YOUR WEAPONS AT MY GRANDSON? PATHETIC WORMS I SHALL TEACH YOU YOUR PLACE IN THE PECKING ORDER!" Kalameet screamed using his 3rd eye to teleport the angel army and himself with Nero away from the town at an empty land away from the town and with rage charged upon the small army of heaven to punish them for trying to harm his family

"Father… Nirvana! Ezekiel! Engage him!" Uriel cried out the name of his father and lord and sent the duo of the holy dragons against Kalameet to put a match against him while Gabriel finished making the barrier and soon started to make an escape circle knowing that they don't stand a chance against the primordial being

"This two pests are called dragons? It seems you really desire me to show the Armageddon you pathetic being …" Kalameet replied with disgust seeing the 2 lesser creatures called Dragons like him trying to engage upon him. Wasting not a second Kalameet amassed his power for a breath of the cursed black flames which Nero saw in his dream. Only one thing would come out of this. Absolute destruction…

Just as the holy drakes closed in at Kalameet he had released his breath of Armageddon… In a mere second the dragons were swallowed in flames turning into ash without any hope at all. The tsunami of black flame rained upon the heaven army bringing unspoken casualties. One of the drakes tried to bite Kalameet… Only for him to bite of his head like a sack of meat along with its spine and threw it away at the burning armies of heaven. Holy beings being turned into nothing, when the sight cleared a mountain side near the town was a massive black crater instead. Gabriel and Uriel were nowhere to be seen and the screams of Angelic souls burning in the flames could still be heard. Kalameet laughing demonically like a true harvester of despair feasting at their screams and pleas of help... Nero watching this started to laugh maniacally, as well feeling his powers coming back to him and the voices of the damned thanking him for the holy meal served upon them free of charge, after the grand spectacle they had left to the Abyss fulfilling their objective in the west.

* * *

 **(Underworld, Hall of Satans, 2 hours later)**

Azazel never thought that a proof to his word could be this drastic and brutal. They had watched as the black dragon known as Kalameet obliterated an elite squad of heaven in a mere breath of his flames. Having power absurd enough to teleport and move any objects and beings at will alone. That angel escapade was an absolute failure and the worst happening in the history of the 3 factions. The matter has been sealed and put as the most top secret thing sitting at the same desk as the infamous battle of Sarmin, while Nero didn't manage to meet the brothers they had fallen on their own. Only Emmet remained with 23 bullet wounds being captured by the government a shame indeed, but surely a fateful ending.

"This is absolute madness. Soon we will have to do something against the Reaper or he will destroy the whole world in his road of vengeance... " Sirzechs commented the show afraid of what's going to happen if they don't stop Nero in his tracks.

"He won't. Just his action at moving the battlefield away from the innocent folk proved to be so. He only targets the supernatural which gained his ire. That boy doesn't want to end the world. His objective is to end Kokabiel and fulfill his vengeance, while creating chaos which will sentence the 3 factions to crumble to avenge Siegfried in that regard." Azazel replied after taking a well made analysis to Nero's true agenda for the world

"Nero wants to punish us for taking a sacrificial course of thousands in our long history. The wars in the human realm are perfect examples for what he's striving for." And continued his rebuttal against Sirzechs logic. Feeling that he finally grasped what the Reaper truly wants from the world. A strike of justice delivered by him and him alone.

The talks continued while in the Abyss a final training took its course…

* * *

 **(Castle of the Schtauffen, Cave of the Inferno, The Abyss)**

In the secret cave where Soul Edge was located. Nero and Siegfried had their own personal training. Siegfried took his true power out to shape Nero to let him attain the ultimate power of the Abyss. He knew that the boy will surpass him with the Soul Edge and yet he wanted to give the last piece of the puzzle to let him become the true lord of abyssal death…

"Focus Nero… Strike me down! Show me the power you attained!" Siegfried shouted at Nero locking him in a sword fight trying to force him to use his power which he indeed got back.

"It seems that finally I will be able to perform my destiny!" Nero replied and lunged and Siegfried with an urge to kill which was the only way of doing something to Sieg.

Nero has been brutalized over and over again. Training with Artorias was child's play before this. Their duel from hours and days took its toll in months and later in years. Without stop, without hesitation they fought for 5 years in the Abyss Realm. Which would in fact count as 40 years of constant struggle in the human realm. Both of them at the ultimate peak slashing and blocking trying to constantly deal damage to each other. Delay was unknown to them… The concept of being drained or wasted was nonexistent in this place. The aura of this domain forced them to fight, fight and fight over and over again. Throwing the deadliest of magics made in the Abyss. Dancing upon the fields of raging magma in sync for Dance Macabre…

The training in that dark hell was coming to an end. A full scale world war in the human realm was coming with big defying steps just as the choice to grasp the cursed blade known as Soul Edge and endure it's trial…

* * *

 **With that one we wrap up this chapter. Sorry if it's not long enough ;p Rest assured that chapter 6 will bring the biggest happening of all in the entire story. I introduced a new being which I hope will fill out nicely with what's coming later at Nero, after all the other beings will answer to the awakening of the first dragon. As always I recommend checking up at Nomadic Chaos! My best friend on the site and a true artist of the fan fiction on the site! Check up his stories and you won't be disappointed ^^**


	6. Rip & Tear

**The story is back. To be honest my ideas were a little… mixed. To the point that I didn't have an idea what should be better than the other. Anyway enjoy and sorry for a long time of absence!**

 **Chapter 6 : Rip & Tear**

It all started with a single act… One shot to start a chain that would soon consume the whole human realm in an wave of death and torment. At first the typical weapons made by the humans could not stand against the beings that started to interfere with their sandbox, but that has soon come to an end. Burning embers of war and progressing industry of the said phenomena caused a happening that carved itself deep within the ranks of the Supernatural.

Oh yes the overconfident self proclaimed masters of the realm soon took a taste of how powerful humans can be… An age where the human race has stopped being the cattle to feast upon.

Behemoths made of steel! Guns which shoot projectiles miles away with an astounding effect in the package and more… That was a clear sign that the technology of man has finally started to make a strong foothold against magic. An act which the Supernatural would never conceive would happen. Except Grigori of course, but who exactly trusts them outside their own inner circle?

* * *

 **(Ypres, Tuesday 13th of July 1917, 1:20 am)**

The battlefield of Ypres… The mother of the deadliest inventions deployed by man at these terrible times. Artillery in the beginning was the most efficient way to obliterate the opposition, but it changed with the coming of tanks and most of all… Chemical weapons. 2 years ago in this hellhole the Germans dispersed the chloride against the opposition causing mass casualties. It was a death more painful and cruel than the seemingly more sane ways of taking lives away. Afterwards came the phosgene being a lot more effective than chloride, but the inventions didn't come to an end at that. At this day now a new gas has been deployed… The deadliest of them all… The mustard gas.

Germans which were the most technologically advanced in the conflict had managed to affiliate themselves with the Grigori to further improve their potential and now the new toy released from the artillery guns was soon to fall on British forces located east of Ypres…

British people having support of the devils once more had some toys to play with as well, but not as much deadly as the Germans had.

In the camp the British forces had a rather peaceful night after the violent clashes which did occur hours prior to that. They hoped for rest and time to rethink their strategies… but such an occasion couldn't be passed that easy. Among the group of soldiers an extraordinary young fellow was trying to rest watching the unsettling sky ahead of him. For the humans he was a normal young soldier with a strong presence around him, but for the supernatural he was known as the White Dragon Emperor.

He stood at 6 foot two with a calm collected look. His body was well defined for a man of his age more so adding the fact that he was a soldier. A good soldier must be in a good shape and Ethan couldn't be worse than that. His blonde hair was made short by his favorite barber in London… How much did he wanted to come back there? To his London… Every single man had a wish like that up there. Instead, they were greeted by death and an overwhelming dread that forced them to act cautious every single day and night. Muscles always tensed without a chance to relax. Sleep? Never in such a place... The stench of putrid flesh would let you sleep? That was a typical day on the fields of war for Ethan Pierce… Always fucked up.

Sadly the scale of getting a bad day went off the charts… The whistling sound of an artillery round coming straight near him and his companions. That was always a bad sign…

The explosion came next and by the sight of that deadly orange fog all man scattered in panic to equip their gas masks. Hoping that the filters were still in good shape, or that the guys making them added enough coal this time. Having the masks somehow eased the tension just a little bit for Ethan and the company, but that ended when the fog came in contact with their skin… The screams of being eaten alive by a chemical gas filled the camp like a ravaging wave of terror. Next came the German attack with them having full body protection against their deadliest weapon ever deployed.

On a hill not far from the camp a person was watching the events unfold. Wearing a black trench coat with a hoodie and the infamous skull mask. That was Nero, but he was a lot different. His final trial against Siegfried changed him… For better or worse? Time will tell…

"Another chemical weapon… This one is interesting! It strikes the whole body by coming through skin! Like a living fire burning its victim from the outside and inside out… That is something made by Grigori I bet." Nero commented the sight with curiosity and anticipation

" _Look… A special one is struggling against it with amazing tenacity."_ Sicar commented his spottings looking at Ethan battling the Germans in feral rage

What Sicar spoke of was entirely true… Ethan lost in rage and adrenaline of his last stand grabbed and smashed as many opposing foes as he could. Crushing their heads and bones against the hard ground. With each splattered brain a defying **DIVIDE** was heard. His body didn't even try to falter… Reinforced by the Heavenly Dragon inside of him only wishing for survival and vengeance for his lost friends. He was picking every single weapon he could use to slaughter the ones that took his friends from him. His Enfield jammed so he used it as a bat to smash their skulls. Or to stab them with the bayonet… It didn't matter that they were already dead… The boy kept stabbing until there was not even a tinge of muscle movement of his foe.

" **He's more than interesting Nero. In a span of a moment his body has been dragonified and now he's decimating them in this condition. He won't hold out for long though…"** Wraith spoke noticing the fact that this boy is something more than special. A human undergoing instant dragonification without losing his self-conscious or dying at this condition.

"Retreat! Retreat!" German soldiers started to panic and tried to retreat. Entire platoon got smashed by a single soldier. They didn't even manage to escape Ethan's wrath.

After seeing that no more enemies are present the adrenaline that Ethan had faded away and he had hit the ground barely able to move.

"At least I avenged them… Albion I don't have much time left do I?" Ethan spoke in tears to his partner and friend knowing that his life is starting to fade away.

"[ **Sadly not… You managed to avenge them, but at a terrible price… That fog damaged your body to an insane degree. Even turning most of your organs to dragon ones only served as a pause to the damage…]"** Albion replied almost in the same way that Ethan did… The boy was something special to him. Almost like a child of his own… 3 factions had again taken something dear from the Heavenly Dragon

"It looks that I will not even die in peace… I feel the crows coming for me." Ethan spoke in a ragged voice noticing 3 fallen angels descending near him.

"It's over for you White Dragon Emperor. It has been easier than we thought it would be!"

The 3 man group had trenchcoats and masks equipped which somehow made their identity obscured. Only the wings served as means to discern them from normal people.

"Go fuck yourselves you pathetic animals." Ethan spat at them in rage knowing that now he can't lay a finger on them

"It seems we have a feisty one… I wanted to finish you off quick, but now I will enjoy ripping you apart boy!" The group leader spoke and tried to pierce Ethan's leg with a light spear only to see it being shot to pieces

"It seems you are having fun up there you pitiful creatures. It is time to remind you how terrifying, I can be…" Nero spoke approaching the group holding down Calamity with its barrel smoking from the shot earlier

"Who the fuck are you?" The leader spoke in anger trying to pinpoint with who are they dealing with

"Strange… I thought that most of you already knew who's their worst nightmare to come across. I've been absent for 25 years and you already forgot about me? That's cruel…" Nero replied in a darker tone already influenced by Sicar's power.

"I… heard about you… My grandpa told me the stories of a man who had the same mask as you and fought in the Revolutionary War and the Civil War later… That already made you inhuman by the time span this conflicts had… You're the infamous Reaper are you not?" Ethan interjected with a ragged voice recalling the stories of the infamous mercenary that turned the tides of the conflicts in America

The fallen angel group stood mortified recalling the simple rule that was enforced in every faction, if you ever come across the Reaper… Pray that you can run fast enough.

"I knew you were an interesting man… Sorry for not helping earlier, but I'm trying to not influence the human realm to such an extent." Nero replied clasping at the boy's knowledge and now ready to help him the best he can… In other words… A carnage show!

"Well then… Who's first to die?" Nero spoke to the fallen group with a bloodthirsty smirk ready to obliterate them into oblivion

"Don't get cocky!" One of the fallen tried to pierce Nero from the flank… Instead, his body has been chopped in half by a single swing of the Infernal Queen. Not wasting a single moment Nero shot the next one in the head leaving remains of his neck intact. The leader was the only one standing, or rather on his knees pleading for mercy.

"Spare me! I will go away and you will never see me again!"

"Hahaha… Mercy? That's a human's responsibility." Nero replied and turned towards Ethan patiently waiting for the death sentence to come

"Waste the animal!" Ethan replied with a smirk and anticipation towards a show

"With pleasure…" Nero replied and impaled the crow on the Infernal Queen turning a new button on making the blade work as a drill which now was shredding the poor bastard like a cherry pie.

The screams came to an end with his intestines splattered around the ground like confetti. Ending the show Nero lifted the blade upwards cutting him in half and turned towards the dying boy.

"Thanks for the help…" Ethan replied barely holding his self-conscious intact

"No problem mate. What's your name?" Nero asked the boy

"It's Ethan… Yours?" Ethan replied and asked Nero the same question

"Nero. Do you want to live Ethan?" Nero replied asking the boy the most important question as of now

"Is it even possible now…?" Ethan replied with a spat of his blood and a tear in his eye

"I will try my best…" Nero spoke and lifted up the boy that was already unconscious and started to sprint in impossible speeds much surpassing the ones that Devils call the Knight pieces.

* * *

 **(In a forest 5 miles away from Ypres. 10 minutes later.)**

" **You said that you will help him, but how?"** Wraith spoke from the gear curious how Nero intends to save the boy's life

I felt a shroud around here. Siegfried told us about a magical place around here did he not?" Nero replied making Wraith remember about a really special place around these parts of the land…

" **In fucking possible… We're going to visit the most desired place for an every man in the world?"** Wraith replied in a perverted tone with his blood already dripping away

And that triggered a flashback in the minds of our duo…

* * *

 **(Castle of the Schtauffen, The Abyss)**

"Hi Sieg what's up?" Nero spoke to his stepfather curious why did he wanted to speak with him

"Hey Nero, when you go back to the human realm make sure to visit a friend of mine 5 miles away from Ypres in a forest. It's a place hidden behind a magical shroud to make it impossible for normal people to enter…" Sieg replied with a smirk seeing that Nero is hooked up on the subject

"What's the place called?" Nero replied with curiosity of visiting a friend of Sieg himself

"The most desired place for an every man in the world! Town named the Pleasure Paradise!" Siegfried replied with a cheeky tone laughing at the name of the place

"What the fuck?" Nero replied with a question flabbergasted and insufficient comprehension for the absurd shit that Sieg just told him

"Yeah… had the same reaction when I stumbled upon there." Sieg answered back with a laugh recalling his past experiences with that funny place

"Going with the name… Is it a whorehouse?" Nero replied trying to piece up the shit pile together

"Don't insult this place… That's something entire worlds away from a whorehouse! You'll see!" Sieg replied laughing again at Nero's cluelessness

* * *

 **(In the present, The Pleasure Paradise)**

The duo entered through the veil… What was behind it confirmed Sieg's words that this place meets more than the eye. Flashing signs at the place giving it a neon like look. A mass of monsters, youkai and even some devils and fallen with a rare angel to the mix. Question was… What exactly is this place?

"Yeah… Sieg was right in regard to this place. I'm already pissed just by standing here… So many 3 faction scum scattering around here. Ethan is my priority so his safety comes first… Afterwards we would purge this shit hole." Nero spat watching the rather lively town with a true mass of oddities

" _Calm down. Nero you need to start thinking who you really should cut down. It's strange coming from me, but making a genocide just for a race alone is kind of stupid."_ Sicar replied in his mind trying to somehow ease the tension.

" **[You truly hate the 3 factions. I think we share the same view Black Reaper.]"** The White dragon emperor took a chance to comment the discussion calling Nero in a rather new name

"Oh. We have a chance to talk aren't we Albion?" Nero replied slightly surprised to the input of a legendary dragon.

" **[I don't recall introducing myself to you. How do you know my name?]"** Albion replied in wonder how does he knew his name

"Ddraig told me. I met him and his host in the Revolutionary War... I forgot to ask. Black Reaper? When did people started to call me that? Not like I'm complaining." Nero replied revealing a bit of information and asking about his new name in wonder

" **[People started to believe that your death itself. Slaughtering everyone who dares to oppose you covered in a black mist. Not to forget what you did in the Wild West… Is it true that you somehow summoned a black dragon which was more powerful than Great Red?]"** Albion replied revealing more interesting facts that resurfaced after Nero's absence in the human realm

"Who knows?" Nero replied in a mystery tone not willing to reveal who Kalameet is. The true apocalypse dragon was not something to be bragged or talked about. Not to mention that Nero's destiny along with Kalameet is to purge the world in darkness. Something which Nero didn't want to do. At least for now…

 **["I see… You're not willing to spill the beans. I will try my best to keep Ethan alive until you find someone to aid him.]** Albion answered back realizing that he will not get anything on the black dragon subject from Nero at all, so he focused on keeping his host alive

"That would be for the best. And if you're willing to know… Let's say that the black dragon you asked me about is the true instrument of the apocalypse created far earlier than the Biblical God." Nero replied with a hint towards Kalameet's origins and went deeper into the town

 **["Impossible… The true symbol of destruction and apocalypse Kalameet!…"]** Albion shouted in fear recalling the stories told ages ago only to the higher dragons at the time

"Colour me impressed. You got that by a single hint!" Nero replied with a sinister tone being impressed at the heavenly dragon's knowledge of the pecking order and added a reminder for Albion to know what weight this information holds.

"Hold that for yourself only Albion… I don't want this information to be leaked yet."

 **["I will, since you told me the truth… Do you intend to start the true apocalypse Nero?"]** Albion replied in wonder knowing that having such a being as an ally brought you devastating possibilities

"No. At least not yet… I want my vengeance against the factions. Obliterating the whole world with it is not of my concerns. It holds out well besides that cancerous spawn which is the factions." Nero replied revealing his true agenda towards the world as of now

With that Nero went deeper into the town searching for the supposed friend of Sieg's and the owner of this… place. Going further in he took notice of a commotion which turned out to be a street fight between a fallen angel which Nero knows too well. Against an Ogre which probably got pissed off about something…

The place was crowded with many people. Goblins, Ogres, Orcs and Youkai. To that end a couple of devils and strangely enough a fucking priest… In a shit hole like this?

"Look Wraith. It's the welp we spared so he could deliver the message to Kokabiel. He changed that's for sure…" Nero spoke in the mindscape reminding Wraith of Regul whom they spared so he can deliver the message. The boy changed from a wimpy middle schooler to a full fledged man. 25 years can do a lot to someone it seems…

" **Indeed. He's in a pinch… Should we help him?"** Wraith replied noticing Regul's change and the facts laid on the table. If someone as well standing as him was here, then he would know where the owner of this… place was.

"Any last words crow?" Ogre spoke with a rumbling tone preparing to smash Regul's skull onto the pavement.

"Suck my dick you fat piece of shit." Regul replied slashing the Ogre legs with a light sword effectively putting him down and now Regul was on top fully prepared to slash off the beast's throat.

The problem was 4 more came by and they weren't happy about their friend's predicament…

"You crow faggot! What did you do to Kenny!" and they started to scream prepared to smash him with their skull maces.

"Shit... " Regul spoke noticing that he's fucked as of now thinking of anything to end the current ordeal

The commotion stopped when everyone present felt an terrifying spike of killing intent and a figure in a black trench coat with a skull mask coming closer to them

"I suggest you scram before I paint these streets with your guts." Nero spoke with a bloodthirsty smirk ready to shed some blood onto the streets

"You want a fight human boy?" Ogres spoked not feeling what they're dealing with

"Human? It seems your sensory abilities are even smaller than your brains." Nero replied already pissed that these lesser creatures tried to mock him

"Fuck me… It's the Black Reaper!" Regul spoke in shock about seeing a being that still acted as a savior and a nightmare to him

After hearing these 2 words which left Regul's mouth most of the citizens watching the scene started to run in panic for their lives along with the Ogres.

"Good to see you again Regul. It seems you found a better place to live I presume… I thought that Kokabiel would kill you on spot for delivering that information which I passed upon you." Nero replied with a surprised tone watching the people scram away like ants before him. In fact it was a nice feeling for him

"No… Azazel took me in after that and I act as one of his body guards now." Regul replied with a calmer tone feeling no hostility coming from Nero

"Do you know where the owner of this shit hole is? I need medical help." Nero asked pointing at Ethan's body laying on his shoulder

"You mean Lilith?" Regul replied looking at Ethan's pretty bad state

"Lilith?" Nero replied with a question not aware of her

"She's the Queen of Succubus for fuck sake man!" Regul replied with a shocked tone that the Black Reaper himself didn't recall such a beauty at name alone

" **OH MY FUCKING DEAD GOD! FUUUCK YES!"** and Wraith took a moment to comment the amazing discovery which just happened. Nero just facepalmed and Regul was shocked at the sudden ghastly voice screaming like a madman…

"Lead me to her." Nero replied annoyed at Wraith's perverted nature which most of the time struck a nerve… or two.

"It's guarded by the big ass ogre and neither you or me have a pass to enter… Azazel is there though… So can you promise me that you won't do something bad? He's a different man than Kokabiel." Regul replied explaining who was there and what was guarding it

"Easy. The boy is a priority now… Besides, I wanted to meet a faction leader for my own purposes, as for the guard… He either takes us in or I will open the doors with his corpse alone." Nero replied interested in meeting Azazel and in the same time pumped up to do some damage

Strolling further into the town the team came across a shady dealer offering them some nice weed. Blowing off a joint? Why not!

"Hey hey… You wanna buy some weedie weed?" The Goblin Dealer asked them letting Nero check up his package

"Hmm…" Nero took the supposed 2 grams of weed for a smelling test. His face from a slight smile changed to a dark smirk and he started to chuckle

"Good stuff right?" The goblin asked again and got scared shitless seeing a big gun barrel pointed at his forehead

"Of course... 10% of Weed, 60% of fucking cyanide and the rest I will rather not tell. You choose the wrong person this time you little shit!" Nero replied and blasted off the goblins head like a watermelon across the street wall. Regul stood shocked watching the remains of the Goblins brain gliding down to the ground

"That's what you do with people that want to poison you Regul. Another shitty dealer less!" Nero took a comment to the show telling Regul the best method to deal with a Goblin scammer. They're a plague, but always one less in this rotten world right?

"Actually… That's correct. He tried to poison you with a supposed weed package. You have a rather interesting concept of justice Nero…" Regul replied still processing how fast Nero proceeds to kill off people on a rather dangerous basis and started to walk again towards their destination

In a minute they were at the entrance and the big ass Ogre wasn't pleased to see them.

"Hello you bitch ass lump of meat! Let us pass or I will use your body as a battering ram. The choice is yours to make!" Nero shouted to the colossal ogre giddy to already waste him and be on his way

"How dare you whelp! You want to be crushed?" Bitch Ass Ogre replied in anger at the mockery presented by a smaller creature than him

"Hold him." Nero spoke to Regul and passed Ethan onto him and in the same time lunged at the Ogre with a charge kick while the Abyss Shroud covered him whole, sending the big creature flying like a cannon ball towards the mansion's door. When the Ogre collided with the doors they blasted off like a sand castle leaving the entrance open for the 3 of them to pass.

"Amazing…" Regul spoke in awe at Nero's power. To send a 6 story tall giant flying like a rag doll with a single kick wasn't a common thing to see

"Let's go." Nero replied and Regul nodded following him inside

* * *

 **(Mansion of the Pleasure Paradise, Main hall)**

The whole mansion trembled upon impact gathering attention of everyone present thinking it's an all out attack. Sending a 6 story giant like that serves as a good start.

First one to enter was Regul with Ethan's body on his shoulders gathering the attention of all present inside…

"Regul! You really wanted to hit on the chicks didn't you!" Azazel shouted out in a laugh at the uncommon entrance although he straightened himself out seeing the body Regul was carrying

A few seconds next from the smoke Nero emerged releasing some potent amount of his aura to scare anyone inside shitless making Azazel jaw drop along with the residents of the room

"Looks cozy on the inside… Where's Lilith?" Nero spoke not giving a single fuck to the people inside

"You told me you won't gonna do something bad didn't you?" Regul asked away with a scared face recalling the dread he felt that day

"I need to mark my entrance boy. I didn't slaughter anybody here so that's a good start isn't it?" Nero replied with a cheeky smirk noticing Azazel and a Woman looking like a more adult version of Rachel

"Okay… You're the Black Reaper after all…" Regul replied rising a wave of terror in the room

The big ass ogre stood up ready for the next round, but his mistress stopped him just in time…

"Mikey don't even lift a finger against him. You will die the next second you do so."

The woman was something which turned up the stakes in beauty ratings. At least in Wraith's case… Hourglass Figure! Breasts bigger and firmer than Rachel's along with that skin and that face for which most would kill for.

"Good. I was just about to chop him in half." Nero replied with a smirk pulling the Infernal Queen back

"So we meet Reaper… or rather Nero Schtauffen?" Azazel replied gaining Nero's attention

"Yes. I wonder what still holds me sane to not kill you on spot. Where's Kokabiel?" Nero replied with a darker tone leaking absurd amounts of killing intent flooding the room like a wave of death

"He defected the Grigori after Regul delivered the message. Gotta say he turned out pretty paranoid. Who's the injured boy you brought in?" Azazel replied and asked about Ethan noticing his condition

"This generation white dragon emperor which fell victim to the mustard gas. Kokabiel henchman tried to finish him off, but I got them first… He had the will to live so I brought him with me in hope that any of you have means of medical treatment." Nero replied and cooled himself up releasing the tension away. Describing Ethan's state a tinge of empathy could be heard which for Nero himself was a distant feeling after everything that happened in his hectic life

"Mikey take the injured boy to the guest room. The girls will come in afterwards and hopefully fix him up…" Lilith jabbed in and ordered Mikey to take Ethan to a more comfortable place to even try any means of treatment. Nero was reluctant on letting the ogre touch the boy, but he saw that even that bigass beast felt compassion towards the wounded soldier so he let it be

"Thank you Lilith. I'm in your debt…" Nero replied thankful to the queen for her aid towards the boy

"No need. Thanks for visiting me!" Lilith replied with a smile that reassembled that evil smile which Rachel adorned when trying to do something lewd to a maximum degree. The chill towards Nero's and surprisingly Azazel's spine went like a thunder, but he was enjoying it. He had a different objective, so wasting no time Azazel dragged Nero away to a balcony for a talk…

* * *

 **(The Mansions Balcony, Present)**

"Sorry for dragging you off like this hehe…" Azazel said with that cheeky smile of his trying to break the ice between them

"I don't understand your motives. A man on your position should already be set as an enemy towards me." Nero replied still being cautious towards Azazel who in his eyes reached the level of absurd by even trying to play friendly with him

"I know. The point is I want to make the true peace between the factions from the very beginning. Kokabiel who had a strong military force threw a peg towards me tho… Even when I'm known as the Governor I still can't rule everything in my sandbox." Azazel replied showing a rather sincere side towards his life goal as a leader that basically opposes the official view on the case and continued

"Even the case of Bibury… No one knew the truth until you forced Regul to deliver the message. From our standing Kokabiel purged your hometown with an objective of eliminating stray fallen angels… He left after that meeting and never came back."

"I see… On my side the Agares family. That bitch used incinerate anthem to burn children and innocent townsfolk alive. A carriage full of children like I was got burned alive in holy fire. Oh the irony… Yet she was proud of herself. How much pleasure I had when she broke like a twig!" Nero shared his view on the beginning of his bloody work turning a strong emphasis how he enjoyed ripping the child killer apart.

"Hmm… What about Grayfia?" Azazel asked curious about the reason he fought her in the first place also taking notice that the Reaper enjoyed his own type of justice

"That was a funny one. When I sent Regul off, I wanted to take some rest in a forest nearby the fighting zone, so I went there and en route she ambushed me with an ice spike straight to my guts and started to brag how she will avenge the Agares family… You probably know the rest." Nero replied with a chuckle at the sudden ambush and in the end with a darker shade recalling how Grayfia thought that Agares were saint and dandy

"I always knew that you don't just act on pure urge of vengeance alone… If it means anything I'm sorry for your loss. At least Siegfried does well as a stepfather does he not?" Azazel replied with sincerity and the Siegfried part turned up some wheels at Nero's own thinking

"Hmm… He told me that he indeed met you after the whole ordeal. At least from the time that he had enough strength left to resist the seal and explore the world a bit." Nero replied visibly turning friendlier towards Azazel, but still holding his own dose of caution

"Yes it was a funny meeting… The bastard has an insane tenacity to alcohol…" Azazel recalled the times with Sieg and the pointer towards his fondness to good alcohol

"I'm the same case. We couldn't set the contest since all the booze went out…" Nero also recalled his own funny times with Sieg

"Do you want a drink then?" Azazel asked with a grin showing up a nice whisky bottle which basically screamed drink me alive

"I don't know. It's an oddity that I'm even talking with you on such a friendly level… Wraith decide what we should do…" Nero answered back and the damnation gear came to life gaining a gasp of shock from Azazel due to his sacred gear mania

"Sacred Gear!" Azazel shouted in awe like a child seeing his favorite toy

"You're wrong. It's called Damnation Gear and it was created by the true creator. It has absolutely not a tinge of sacred to it... " Nero replied correcting Azazel what he was seeing now in the same time Wraith materialized in his skull armor

"Oh shit! Who are you?" Azazel spoke flabbergasted seeing Wraith's form and the fact that he far exceeded means of Astral Projection, if his hunch was right Wraith can possibly fight to a truly remarkable extent

" **The first dark wraith of the Abyss. Call me Wraith… To your question Nero, I think we can try it out… I'm bit of sore as well and I never say no to a good booze."**

"Well then bring it!" Nero summarized the choices and took what every sore man after a journey would take

The trio started a drinking contest at the balcony, but the owner of the Paradise had more problems on her head right now…

* * *

 **(Mansion of the Pleasure Paradise, Guest Room)**

Lilith entered the room where the boy which Nero brought was located. His condition was more than critical and she needed to coordinate her efforts to somehow safe the boy.

More than a half of the Mansion stuff gathered in the small room and started to partake every possible healing method they knew to elevate Ethan's chances. The best was magic since it worked well with his partially dragonified body. The medical team has been split into 2 teams. First one would keep Ethan stabilized and the second one would do anything they can to mitigate the massive internal damage the boy sustained. One thing was certain… Humans are the true monsters in case of creating weaponry. In a span of 4 hours Ethan has been somehow saved. To the efforts of twenty people present in the room… He would need to rest for sure, but a bigger problem was still present. He would have a lot bigger lifespan than a typical human being, but his stomach which was damaged the most would be a problem in his later life. He would live for long, but it was certain that his natural death will be the most painful a man can get.

"We made it!" Lilith cheered and soon the whole group followed with glee that they managed to pull off a miracle

"Yes mistress we did!" The first team consisting of entirely succubi cheered to their efforts

"It's a pure miracle that we actually made it…" The leader of the second team replied. Still having disbelief that such feat was even possible at the terrible state their patient was in. The second team was a mix of races. Youkai, Succubi and strangely a human doctor which was captured when he was on a walk at the forest

"Okay everyone head over to everywhere you want to get some rest. The boy should wake up in a few hours." Lilith said and everyone was ready to leave a room when they felt a dragonic aura spike which made them turn to the boy again. Everyone was staring at him with shock evident that he's already awake and kicking. That boy was something else entirely…

"It's impossible to sleep when you're so fucking loud… So he kept his promise it seems. Black Reaper is truly a person that defies fate. Although I'm most thankful to everyone present here for saving my sorry ass." Ethan spoke with a solemn tone noticing that he's still alive which he thought was an empty promise to ease his last moments. Afterwards he offered his thanks to the medical team for saving his life and stood up from the bed and onto his legs acting like he just woke up after a busy day

"How can this be? You were on the brink of death and suddenly you're up like you had nothing done against you… What in the world are you boy? Even with your organs dragonified it still doesn't even cover up that absurd recovery rate you just showed up?" The Doctor asked out with his mouth agape and his voice clearly covered with shock and inability to comprehend what did he just saw

"Hmm, because you saved me I'll tell you. Imagine a typical human taking vitamins or eating anything healthy… A normal human body never uses every single nutriment to the fullest and some of them are expelled back, while my body uses 100% of everything I take inside of me. That's why I regenerated so fast and suffered this much damage due to the mustard gas. It's a double edged sword." Ethan replied watching the group from a state of shock enter a new state of interest trying to comprehend everything that Ethan had said

"Hilarious that a human can be so interesting eh?" Ethan replied to the gathering around him cackling like a jester seeing their dumbfounded expressions was a fantastic mood boost for him

"I see you enjoy being a jester boy… You are aware how you pay off a debt to a succubus?" Lilith replied with a dirty smile already seeing Ethan pale at the thought

"Ehh… Fuck?" Ethan replied dumbfounded and with his favorite word which he uses the most he had sealed his fate…

"That's right. We will fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk! The girls will be really happy for your service, while I head out for the main prize of this whole ordeal!" Lilith replied with a beaming smile seeing Ethan's face turning into many shades of red and left the room leaving him at the mercy of ten Succubi beaming with lust for some semen especially a dragon one…

* * *

 **(Mansion Balcony, 4 bottles of whisky later)**

"You're insane Nero! How in the world are you still standing…" Azazel blurted out in a drunken haze watching the Reaper standing in front of him with a smirk and clearly unaffected from the amount of alcohol he took upon himself

"I like to drink a lot, and due to that my body became a lot more resistant to alcohol, simple as that Azazel." Nero replied maintaining the cheeky smirk of his while watching a faction leader in a state of drought which was amusing to say the least

"Now since you hoped it will be easier to persuade me when we would drink a lot and now you've got that wrong! I consider your standing, but to be honest I couldn't even give a less than a fuck about your motives or your course of action. Sarmin and this... is your responsibility and for your insufficient balls as the leader of the Fallen Angels you ended up in this state." Nero spoke seeing Azazel getting a serious yet stressed face he continued the bash

"You could ask your other Cadre to assist you in bringing Kokabiel in line. Even with the portion of the military on his side a combined force of the Cadre would bring him down on his knees instantly. Your doubt and stupid belief that he would change turned you up to this! I will not be hostile towards you considering your relation with my father, but know this… You will always be an excuse of a leader in my eyes and don't even hope that my standing towards you will change fast… Good luck in your ordeals Azazel." and left to the mansion interior leaving Azazel alone in his thoughts

"That was cruel, but you're right… Time to clean up the shit I put on then!" Azazel said to himself feeling the harsh truth hitting him like a train. Grigori will be safe for now, but the fact still remains. Reaper will not stop his crusade and the Supernatural world will be soon drenched in blood

* * *

 **(Mansion interior, 5 minutes later)**

Nero was out to explore the mansion interior, on his way around the halls he could hear the moans and screams of pleasure coming from the room that Ethan's supposed to be. That could only signify what devious plan Lilith had in store for himself…

" **Nero can I materialize please? I will storm that place like a typhoon!"** Wraith yelled out in his perverted glee while Nero was focused on an entire different thing and was conversing about the said thing with Sicarius effectively muting Wraith's pleas of having some sex fun

" _Do you feel it too Nero?"_ Sicar spoke in the mindscape taking notice about a strange godly aura few miles away from the mansion

"Yes I do… It's draconic and immensely strong, also I can feel a few more devil signatures which are at least ultimate class. I can't resist the temptation Sicar…" Nero acknowledged the feeling of his vengeful partner and it draws the attention of the most dangerous one of the spirits residing in Nero

" _ **So… that thing has finally come to visit us."**_ Inferno spoke in an amused voice already on track with what are the party's gonna deal with

"As usual you're on a hunch don't you Inferno. Putting the puzzle together with what you said I can clearly say it's Ophis. The question still stands… What's her game?" Nero replied with a chuckle and sorted out the puzzle together recalling how Kalameet described one of the dragon gods. Inferno put a strong emphasis to that thing so it was a clear guess

" _ **As always up on track and vigilant… That's what I like to hear when I decide to speak to my true destined host. You take everything you can get to attain your purpose and that immeasurable hatred that outclasses my own. You still remember for what reason I decided to fuse with your body don't you?**_ " Inferno replied in a serious tone regarding his opinion on Nero and touching a really important subject which had come to fruition on the Abyss Plane…

* * *

 **(Flashback, Inferno Cavern, The time of trial)**

The final chapter of Nero's preparations has been accomplished. Hours, Days, Months and Years of constant struggle against the First Darklord had changed the new lord into a whole different being. His body reached the absolute limit of what it can dish out without the complete damnation gear and Siegfried decided that it is time to give Nero his last gift to finish up his final trial. Even without it the boy had such insane capabilities that without Inferno's help he could start the next Great War without that power, but the consequences of that would draw other factions than the 3 into the fray.

Gods from different pantheons and even Shiva himself… A contest of destruction would start and Nero knew that Shiva is in a whole different caliber than the enemies which would await him in either Angelic, Devil or Fallen side. Kalameet would be solely focused on the others and without Soul Edge the chances of taking Shiva's head would be slim to none. Inferno told him that Shiva wouldn't take his actions of destroying the supernatural world lightly… After all Nero could take the title of the aforementioned god for himself and that would be the ultimate blasphemy delivered to the destruction god. The dragon gods and most importantly Trihexa were already picked by Kalameet to personally obliterate and that didn't leave a single room to question…

"Nero your trial against me is over. Head to the deeper part of the cavern and confront the blade." Siegried spoke and pointed towards the deeper part of the plane they were residing at

"Yes, Thank you for everything Siegfried. You will be always like a father for me…" Nero replied and went towards his destination entering to the deeper part of the cavern cutting himself off from everything around him.

It was a blacked out zone. Similar to what he already faced in his dreamscape, on the middle of that seemingly endless space an altar was located and on it the Soul Edge waiting patiently for him to come closer. Wasting no time Nero came to it and grasped the hilt and so it begun…

* * *

 **(At the boundary of the Void)**

Nero arrived in an infernal scenario. It was a battlefield burned to ash with skeletons and remains of the warriors scattered around like decorations made by a psycho. On the stacked up pile of bones a throne has been set on which Inferno in his full glory was sitting and beckoning Nero to come closer for their speech. It was all planned out behind the ears of everyone… A commitment made by them both after experiencing each other's hatred and grief for the world. An union unexpected for everyone, and especially the other abyss residents. The time of the true dark lord beckoning was at hand!

" _ **You're finally here Nero… I couldn't wait more to be plain with you! You're the first and last being that will attain the true will of the Abyss plane. I'm the blackened will of the true creator himself and after seeing your struggles and that innate hatred… It was a no brainer as you modern people tend to call it. Come and claim me and my power along with the sword! Plunge this world in darkness and savor the thirst!**_ " Inferno rose from his throne and spoken, ready to fuse with the young lord's body to make him reach unlimited heights in his quest of vengeance

"As you wish Damned one. I shall answer to your pleas and continue my struggle to please your thirst for new souls to torment for eternity, albeit the target list would be small considering the Biblical God soul suffering inside the blade and screaming in eternal torment." Nero replied in twisted glee greatly emphasizing the last part of the most hated being by the whole abyss suffering for eternity. Once he fuses with Inferno not a single creation made by that paltry god will pose a threat to him! A perfect counter for what once happened to Siegfried after realizing his objectives. The faction vermin would be unable to seal him or obliterate him with holy weapons… And so it begun and to the surprise of Nero it didn't hurt at all. It was as something that he long lost had finally come back to his hands.

" _ **Perfect… I can feel like, I'm in home right now…"**_ Inferno took a comment to their fusion speaking in the mindscape and then in the gauntlet.

" _ **I bet you're wondering why your appearance didn't change at all?"**_ and asked a question that already bugged Nero from the very beginning

"Yes… It is strange, I can feel an overwhelming veil of pure unchained abyss power swirling inside of me. It doesn't stop… but as of my physique nothing has changed." Nero replied to the question feeling pure amazement at the almost unlimited power resource obtained by him to attain his goals

" _ **To fully utilize me you would need to let Wraith run rampant. The gauntlet wasn't made for such an unique union. After all, the creator never expected me to fuse with a host. You're an anomaly, a totally unique existence. Later on when you will channel my power your eyes will change first. My feral slit will appear they will become even more dense with blood. Your aura will start to demolish and eat away all living things around you. That is just the start of it… 5 percent at best will create such anomalies if you go further your wings will evolve and you will manifest the Dark Lord armor. Similiar to Siegfried's albeit his Damnation Drive was made to summon it to channel my power. That's why it was so taxing on him… You are far above him now! You will not be taxed because you have me inside of you. You will be able to turn into my perfect form and utilize the sword to the max. Explaining it on shorter terms…"**_ Inferno interjected and explained the most important things that will happen now once they merged and now to further motivate Nero…

" _ **You will be able to freely manipulate the billions of lives consumed by the sword. By merging with me you can use the forbidden magic used by the creator to shape this world, but we are the darkness and we lack the light to balance it… So instead of creation of every living thing, it will be the death of all things that will only differ on the scale of the spell once you unleash it. Living beings, The ecosystem itself, the land… EVERYTHING WILL ROT AND DECAY FOR OUR ENJOYMENT! You can open the Abyss Gate and plunge the realm in darkness. Release the plague of the cursed ones to make the land void of life. Your possibilities are endless at this point… You don't have the Damnation Drive. It is the Last Requiem of my glory that will set every single foe screaming for salvation!"**_

Nero after hearing the joy of Inferno only followed his route by laughing like a madman on steroids since now the only thing left was to abide their time and wait till the Hindu gods weaken, and the hour of their weakness was coming. Even if they have to wait for a century or more...

* * *

 **(End of Flashback - Mansion Interior)**

" _It still strikes me deep… The both of you! That's the best surprise you could ever gave me!" Sicar_ exploded in a ferocious laughter after hearing and recalling the past event which only fueled his vengeful madness

Afterwards Wraith has been summoned to the plane and could roam freely around the castle now. He wanted to do something lewd and it shall be done. At least he will be the scapegoat for Lilith now or so they thought…

" **Interesting… I felt that something was far off, but I couldn't find the source. It's really amusing we now have Inferno with us as well. This sick party is going to step up to a level not yet comprehensible for us. Can't wait for that… I shall check up on Ethan and maybe score Succubi or two later, but know... I will slaughter the group that is coming close to the city. I bet you're taking the main dish right Nero?"** Wraith spoke out and least to say surprised them all. He was acting like a jester and a perverted fool for most of the time, but in reality he's as twisted as Inferno could be. He the ancient guardian of the Abyss plane is a terror known to the world by a different name and it shall be spoken out today…

" _ **Hahahahaha… Is it the return of the Umbral Specter?"**_ Inferno lashed out with his laughter at once calling Wraith by a title not heard in centuries

" **Who knows damned one… Least to say my Sinner's refuse hungers for victims. It hasn't been sated in a tedious span of time, not to mention that until now Nero didn't found any worthy enemies to be butchered by it."** Wraith replied with fervor pointing towards his long sword that now has been revealed.

For most of the time it was covered in black mist to hide the name of said weapon and seal it's power. Now it was free to feed and hungry it was... On the whole blade line the runes were carved seeping with pandemonium while the hilt was decorated with a skull that seemingly started to move on its own and now started to speak in a distorted voice

" **I can feel the grand feast coming… Don't hesitate Umbral Specter… Slash them! Mutilate them!, Behead them!, Rend their flesh and bones asunder… let their screams sake my thirst!"**

"It's settled then. Wraith leave no one left alive… we will hang their bodies or rather the remains of them as a warning to not ever cross this place. It is time we repay Lilith the favor of saving Ethan. I always repay my debts…" Nero summarized the strategic meeting and went on his merry way, whilst Wraith headed out for the hunt of his own. It's never too late to paint the streets in blood!

* * *

 **(Lilith's meeting room, at the same time)**

Of course the mistress of this city had her hands full as well. She had some important guests to attend too and now was the time to do so…

It was a hall rather than a room decorated in Victorian style whilst having a somewhat warmer shade to it. In the room Azazel was seated with an unexpected guest of honor… Siegfried himself. Azazel was begging Siegfried to make Nero reconsider his ways, but it's for naught...

"It seems that Nero is rather livid to drown this land in blood. It was to be expected… He managed to fuse with Inferno and that's something I would never imagine happening at all. You better prepare yourself Azazel. Hope you won't have to cross blades with him. I can say this without doubt that he's worlds above me now… He doesn't plan to destroy the world so at least that. I won't ever oppose his ways and I hope you remember that well." Siegfried spoke and deeply clarified that he won't do a batshit against Nero since in secret he's waiting to see the outcome himself and no one will be able to stop it. And of course he's trying to fulfill Siegfried's dream in secret and that's the last thing the old being needed in his immortal life.

"I only hope that you're right… I will fight to make this world peaceful again." Azazel replied somehow certain of Siegfrieds words albeit even Siegfried himself does not know the whole truth in Nero's scheme…

"Of course… It seems that Nero is still full of surprises." Siegfried reassured the Fallen Angel leader and took notice of a strange phenomenon that he didn't feel in centuries

"What do you mean Sieg?" Lilith took chance to speak into the matter at hand curious about the next card drawn by the new dark lord

"He managed to completely release Wraith from the gauntlet… The Umbral Specter is free to roam the realm once more." Siegfried spoke out in a rather grim tone recalling the past of a seemingly funny and perverted individual. The truth of course is a lot darker than expected

"You can't mean… That funny guy that was drinking with me is the same menace that terrorized the world for centuries in the ancient times? The feared slayer that feasted on the souls of his victims to fuel the unknown dark land… The same one that managed to almost kill Uriel and maim Michael?" Azazel interjected and after clasping the facts together reached a revelation of how terrific Wraith truly is… A merciless and a cruel monster which gathers souls without delay for the abyss itself, hiding behind a mask of a perverted fool.

"Yes. This will be interesting to watch…" Siegfried replied to Azazel's outburst with an amused grin waiting patiently for the chain of events to play in

"Each time you come here Sieg bad shit tends to happen. Strangely enough it's every time on my turf…" Lilith spoke in annoyance recalling the first dark lord antics and their old times which the Succubi Queen did enjoy, but had some bad memories in the mix as well.

"Take it easy Lili… It's probably my last time up here. That seal is chaining me down at all times, unless I'm in the abyss." Siegfried interjected Lilith's rant with a sadder tone reminding her that it's the last time he will be able to visit her

"I hoped for a drink old pal… It seems you don't have much time up here. Do you know what we can expect from Nero from now on?" Azazel jabbed in distress that he won't drink with Siegfried again and afterwards threw a question that will eat way at him for the rest of his life

"To be honest with you… It's a complete unknown to me now. He managed to do something that shouldn't happen at all. Now it feels like he opposed fate itself… With this he will be able to utilize each gear stage to a completely new level. I couldn't release Wraith or the others inside of it nor use their true weapons. He's a different case now, and he will come to a point when he won't be able to find a strong opponent unless he throws the world to its knees to bail out the Hindu gods." Siegfried replied towards it pointing out that even he couldn't foresee the future of Nero's actions and could only point out the oddities that resurfaced just now

As the meeting took place, Wraith was getting closer to his destination and his blood started to boil for sacrifices. They shall be made…

* * *

 **(The Pleasure Paradise, East District, Wraith's POV)**

"At last I was getting closer towards my adversaries… How much time has passed since things ended up for a sharp turn I wonder... A Millenia?, A Decade? I already lost the feeling of time the only thing resurfacing in my mind are curses thrown upon myself. The final screams of those destined to be put down by my sword." I thought as I crossed the streets ahead of me. They reminded me of New Londo the ancient city at it's true prime which later turned into a graveyard…

As I was starting to increase my pace, I could already sense their aura's. At least a hundred devils mixed between High and Ultimate Class… It was a strange phenomenon indeed. Most of them died in the Great War and for such a number to suddenly resurface! My comeback couldn't be greater than that. Feeling them being closer than a half mile away, I used my presence concealment and prowled towards the rooftops ahead to greet them properly.

Now as I was properly positioned it was time to strike! I could see their front echelon marching in a steady pace… Their movements, stance and overall presence testified for their ranks in the Devil world, but against an Abyss Demon like me they are up for a ride. It was time to strike the first twenty of them, so I started to condense the evil torrent of the abyss in my right hand and focused it into the air, after imagining sharp stakes they started to form themselves in vast number ready to be hailed upon them. Around myself I caste Pursuit to abolish their backline as the stakes land… Later on, it will be pure bloodshed. Wasting no time I hurled the stakes towards the unprepared devils and hell broke loose…

Stakes landed and the first five of them died on spot. I did hit their vital points and by the speed of the projectiles it was an instant K.O. Wasting no time I dashed from the roof with Sinner's refuse prepared for a spin slash to their right side while Pursuit skulls shot forth towards their magicians… As the projectiles hit most of them were pulverized, while the survivors sustained fatal wounds… Perfect! As I hit the ground and used my momentum the blade went with a screech cutting through the survivors like butter! How long have I missed those sounds of agony! Soon their lives started to flee away and my blade consumed their souls screeching in ecstasy…

" **More… Give us more!"**

I couldn't be happier to oblige. With few more swings at their shocked frontline it started to crumble away into dust. Their dismembered limbs decorated the streets while the torrents of blood painted it anew… The thrill! More give me more! As the blade digested their souls I could feel that amazing flood of power veil within me… Their leader was charging at me with a war ax in hand! Full plate with a truly strong blood-thirst! Finally, a worthy foe!

As I blocked the strike the sheer force and the momentum of his charge blew me away to the end of the street…

"At last a worthy opponent to crush into submission!" I spoke towards the man with my blood boiling in anticipation as I straightened myself up

"I don't know who or what are you, but you're going down for Lord Rizevim sake. Prepare yourself!" He spoke and lunged into a somersault towards me intent to cleave me in half!

I was prepared now… I cast the resonating blade and as he was inches away, I swinged my blade towards his upper torso releasing a violent torrent of the abyss effectively blowing him away and destroying his chest plate, the energy cut him deep across his lungs with blood gushing away like a condensed stream as he flew away towards a nearby pavement sustaining further environmental damage.

"It's 1:1 unnamed warrior. Entertain me more! Dance till you wither away! I'm the Umbral Specter! Give me your name!" I shouted out as adrenaline coursed through me. This man was interesting! He survived the resonating blade and was starting to stand up…

"Roland Vivaltus. Your name does ring a few bells to me… Your appearance happened thousands of years ago, so right now, I'm facing off against a legend in the flesh?" As he stood up he introduced himself and threw a rather interesting question at me

"You're correct, but that's the end of it. Grasp that weapon of yours and come at me!" I replied in glee, trying to motivate him to come at me so we can dance some more… His wounds even healed up and a strange snake slithered around his hand…

"I wasn't supposed to use this, but consequences be damned!" Roland shouted at me as the snake started to merge with his form and give him a vast boost of power…

I could only chuckle and then it turned out for a maniac's scream…

"So the legendary Ophis is a walking powerbank for you? Hahahaha… Most entertaining! So for being a tool for sacrifice you actually get a reward?" I replied to the man still chuckling… Ophis is an ever bigger idiot than I thought…

"And what makes you think, we shall fulfill our part of the bargain?" Roland replied to me with a grin and started to laugh as well

"But of course… None of you would stand a chance against Great Red, so you deceived her and now you're having fun with her snakes? I just can't stop, but laugh… A being of unimaginable power used as a fucking tool for beings that equal to a cockroach against her?" I replied with further glee and sheer amazement at the unholy amount of stupidity I've been experiencing now

"Of course, we're only starting our alliance and in time it shall shape into an organization to overthrow this foolish play of events! They traded the seats when the biblical god has been obliterated by one of you? The world needs to change and we shall deliver in due time!" Roland replied with passion regarding their play, but he forgot an important factor that will happen today. Those filthy mongrels will be purged today!

"Fool. You shall accomplish nothing, since today most of your precious friends will be slaughtered… If I'm here where's the Black Reaper huh?" I answered back to his foolish testimony and savored the feeling when his eyes went to utter shock after he realized what will happen next

"You will not lay hands on my master… NEVER!" And the fool went into a heated charge against me… Normally I would just bisect him like an insect he is, but sadly Ophis's aura will make that feat a little harder for me.

Afterwards we started to dance! Blow after blow, I've been making progress to stagger the fool, but the power he just obtained made it truly difficult…

"I have you now!" Roland screamed as he tried to bisect me with his ax, performing a frontal leap, looks like it's time to get serious…

I dashed away and started to form my power to unleash something, I've been experimenting on in a while… A memento befitting Vlad the Impaler!

"Do you think you can match the power of Ophis?" Roland asked me looking down at me for retreating, but he shall drown back on his words right now…

" **Kazikli Bey!"** I shouted as countless stakes blasted from the ground racing against him on autopilot. They are not normal stakes after all!

"Hmph… I can withstand those sticks like their nothing!" Roland charged right in into my trap! Each time he has been stung he suffered massive damage and stake after stake he lost his momentum tripping on his back right into my finisher!

"Die…" I said in hate as the biggest spear, I could muster impaled him from behind setting him as meat for the crows.

"Impossible…" Roland mustered out as he saw his own limbs being infested with Abyss Plague. His skin flaying out like paper, his bones breaking like twigs, the blood spraying out like a geyser from his impalement as the Abyss Aura feasted on Ophis Power his life started to fleet away into dust. A moment later not even a trace of his existence remained…

"Dust to dust as the say! HAHAHAAHA!" I started to laugh in a heap of the moment, enjoying my own handiwork do its job.

The remains of his squad watched in terror as their leader turned into nothing, but dust. They started to run, but you can't outrun the Umbral Specter…

" **Host annihilate them! Their men are running from the battlefield! What a shameful display!"** Sinner's refuse took a chance to inform Wraith about it's spotting and afterwards throwing a truly devilish remark feeling Wraith's grip on the sword tighten as he dashed away to finish his prey…

On the other side away from the town, Nero has been making progress on reaching to a meeting of fools which he will gladly attend and destroy afterwards…

* * *

 **(A few miles away from the Pleasure Paradise)**

"I can already feel it." Nero said out loud as he marched towards the plains and reaching up to a hill to overlook a peculiar meeting he couldn't miss.

" _Yes… A super devil, Ophis and a few ultimate classes with power reassembling the past devil kings."_ Sicar said as he noticed the participants auras nearby

" _ **Asides the Super one and Ophis, rest of them are trash…"**_ Inferno brutally summarized, what should the party expect from the participants of the meeting

"It will still be interesting to eavesdrop I think…" Nero summarized the opinions of his companions and started to close in towards his watching spot…

* * *

 **That would mark it as the cliffhanger. First things first… Sorry for being absent for so long ;( I had college, some life problems to solve and a vast amount of different things added into that, but most importantly a giant writer's block. I added and added more and more to this chapter by literally months… Finally, I managed to pull my foolish ass together and finish it properly! LOLZ1337, jaackrichter, SantoryuSekai thank you guys for actually pushing me up with this ;) I hope that this one can actually repay your rather absurd waiting time. Same to all of the followers of the story ^^ I hope this one doesn't disappoint you, as for the chapter itself… A lot of new stuff added again, with an addition of trying out to do a 1st person POV featuring Wraith and a little something to his backstory (LOLZ1337) That's for you ;) Of course it was only the beginning and more layers of each resident of the abyss storyline will be unveiled in due time! If you have any questions or opinions to share along with criticism feel free to review or just send me a pm ;) See you next time ^^**


End file.
